Rocks of change
by Zagger the Bloody Angel
Summary: After having everthing he cared for taken away, Naruto listens to Kyuubi and uses his power to take himself and his dying love into the past. Can he change the future or will it stay the same. Naruto/OC, time travel.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After having everything he cared for taken away, Naruto listens to Kyuubi and uses his powers to take himself and his dying love into the past. Can he change the future, or will it stay the same. Naruto/OC, Time Travel.

A/N: As you can see, I started another fic, but in my defense, I've taken a few of mine off for repairs and this one is much better than I believed it would turn out it would be. My other fics will be put back on, but only after I fix them up and finish a few of the fics that I left out. I've been working on them all, just I haven't been able to finish them. By the way, I don't hate any one character, I'm just showing that anyone can be put in a bad light. So only in this first chapter will there be some bashing, afterwards there will be none... well not very much. Also for you to know, I've hadn't been online so that's why I've haven't been updating and don't expect fast updates now as I'm using a library computer to update. Anyways, sit back, relax and get your hand away from that mouse unless your scrolling down and enjoy.

I Do Not Own Naruto.

-------------------

On top of the Hokage monument, more specifically on top of the Yondaime's head was a young man around eighteen years old looking at Konoha with blank eyes. Everything he wanted had been taken away from him in a painful way.

Everyone in the Rookie nine believed Naruto was the next in line to become hokage including Sasuke, who had been returned a year before after Naruto wiped the floor with him. Hell, even the elders Koharu and Homura had approved him for being the next in line. Of course Danzo didn't, but he just didn't like Naruto to begin with as he didn't get his way to turn him into a weapon.

But something happened that no one could predict, Tsunade, the women he consider his sister and quite possibly his mother had announced Sakura as the next Hokage. Needless to say everyone besides the pink haired girl was pissed, yet if any of them tried to do anything to her, they found themselves locked in prison under Tsunade's orders. So, Hinata, Sasuke and Shikamaru were imprisoned because of this.

On the first day of office, Sakura announced that Naruto was a jinchuuriki and even encourage people to treat him badly. Needless to say, a few more assassination attempts were made and one nearly succeed, and surprisingly it was Lee. The ones that didn't try anything on her, did their best to protect Naruto and even attempted to convince him to go to Suna, but he had already lost his hope and just shook his head at them every time they tried to tell him to leave.

Then Sakura did something that even some of the villagers questioned. She had ordered the execution of everyone but Sasuke, as she would be ousted if she offed the last Uchiha, that treated Naruto like a human as in her words, he was a vile beast that was no better than Kyuubi. If Kyuubi could have gotten free from it's cage, it no doubly would have rend the girl asunder and then devoured her, but alas it wasn't. Even with the law, the rookie nine, Gai's team, Shizune and the Suna trio still helped him.

In response to this, Sakura order Chouji, Ino, Shino, Shizune, Tenten and Temari to be executed immediately. In the end, Shino and Temari escaped with the help of Naruto intervening and left for Suna. Once Gaara heard this, he instantly declared war on Konoha and oddly enough so did Iwa, but more than likely to get revenge for their defeat two decades ago.

Somehow, Konoha managed to get Kiri and Kumo on their sides and started the next great Shinobi war. Both sides were well matched, but the tide seemed to be turning against the rebellions favor as they were being pushing back by the Konoha, Kiri and Kumo's forces. But in a bold move, they struck back with lethal force. They had taken Kiri out of the war by sending their jinchuuriki into Kirigakure and letting them go wild before they sent an invasion force in to finish them off.

As news of this was heard, Konoha and Kumo were starting to be pushed back as they were out numbered four to one due to Iwa's massive numbers and their lack of good shinobi as most had sided with the rebellion. In a desperate attempt to regain control, they tried to bring Oto into the war, only for them to say 'Fuck off, we don't want anything to do with this.' After failing to get them to help, they launched a surprise attack on the rebellion force in hope to change the tide of the war. In a catastrophic battle, Gaara, Sasuke and Tenshi, the Gondaime Tsuchikage and jinchuuriki of Shichibi fell to Sakura, Tsunade and Yugito. Though they had won the small battle, Konoha suffered devastating loses and had no choice to retreat.

As they returned to Konoha, they met a sight they would never believed they would see. Konoha was in ruins and in the middle of it was an eight tailed Naruto and a five tailed Kazekiri Keisha, jinchuuriki of Gobi. After a short spout off by Tsunade and Sakura, Naruto and Keisha went berserk and started slaughtering the Konoha shinobi as if they were cattle.

The ones remaining were the elites, Sakura, Tsunade and Yugito, though she was petrified beyond all fear seeing the amount of killing intent and power being put out the two superior jinchuuriki. Just as they were recovering a battalion of shinobi from the Konoha rebels, Iwa and Suna surround them, but backed off letting Naruto take his revenge on Tsunade and Sakura. Yugito, as she was now officially the Raikage, was the only one left standing and was forced to sign a treaty of neutrality along with the Mizukage, who was captured during the invasion.

After they finished, the remainder of the Konoha rebellion went to fix their home after Koharu and Homura signed an alliance with Iwa and Suna. Naruto on the other hand went to where he always did and that was were we found our young hero. He looked on as the Iwa shinobi helped started building homes for the homeless Konoha shinobi. He sighed deeply as he looked on, not sure what to do now. Almost all his precious people besides Kakashi, Kurenai, Temari and Shino had fallen in the war and the ones that had survived fallen in love with each other. He did have one other, but he wasn't sure how she felt about him.

"Naruto."

A soft voice came from behind him. He slowly turned around and saw Keisha in her battle armor looking down at him with worry. He nodded at her slightly before scooting over a bit. She smiled and sat next to him and looked over the village she helped destroy. She didn't feel good about it, but they deserved it for what they did to him over the years.

She sighed and looked over at him and blushed lightly. She had to admit she had fallen for him during the war and couldn't help but feel slightly giddy around him, even though her training from Tenshi said that love was something that was never meant for jinchuuriki, though before he died he had given her his blessing. She just wished that she knew how Naruto felt about her. As the two sat quietly, Keisha took a deep breath as it was now or never.

"Naruto. I..." He turned towards her as she tried to find her voice. She really wanted to tell him, but she just couldn't find the courage to do it. It was odd, she could help destroy a village, but trying to tell someone she liked them was almost impossible. As she tried to regain her courage, Naruto looked at her oddly. _'Why does this seem familiar? Okay, let's see. Flushed cheeks, check. Loss of voice, check. Nervous beyond all reason, check. OH MY KAMI! SHE'S ACTING LIKE HINATA!'_

True as that was, Keisha had finally regained her courage and looked him in the eye. "Naruto, I... I think... I like you." At this Naruto looked at her confused before it registered in his mind what she said. Suddenly, the little men in his mind that surrounded a nuclear reactor started running away screaming something about a meltdown.

Keisha turned away from him, thinking he had rejected her as he hadn't answered yet, but in truth his brain was rebooting. She was about to get up and walk away when he placed a hand on her shoulder, making her look at him. He looked her in the eyes to see if she was telling the truth and couldn't see anything in them that told otherwise. Naruto smiled at her before speaking. "Well since your being honest, I..." He took a deep breath as it was hard for him as well.

"I like you as well, I was just to caught up in the war to say anything." Keisha's eyes widen as she heard that and nearly passed out from the shock. Naruto noticed this and began to panic as he had enough of this with Hinata and still didn't know how to react to it. After a few moments, she managed to overcome her shock before hugging him tightly, much to his surprise.

"Thank you!" That definitely was a reaction he was suspecting but he couldn't help but chuckle as he lightly hugged her back. Realizing what she was doing, she pulled back and lightly blushed. "Sorry... I just thought after so long, that I would never..." Naruto placed his finger on his lips.

"I know. I felt the same for a long time. I eventually gave up until I ran into you. For some reason I couldn't hold my emotionless mask around you. Just being around you made me feel something I hadn't felt before, not even my stupid crush on Sakura felt like how I did about you. I..." This time Keisha silenced Naruto by placing her finger on his mouth.

"Shush. I know. I've felt the same, but I can't explain it." Naruto smiled at her before he smirked playfully and bit her finger lightly. She yelped and glares at him before gaining the same smirk on her face as she tackled him. Of course Naruto wasn't prepared for this and knew he wasn't when Keisha started tickling him all over. Trying not to laugh, he turned the tables by flipping her over and started repaying the favor.

Unfortunately for Keisha, she had no self control and started laughing as he continued his assault. Of course she wasn't going to lie down and submit as she was the jinchuuriki of Gobi no Houkou. So she started looking for a way out and grinned as she bit down on his neck. Naruto yelped as he stopped tickling her and she took her chance and pushed him off of her and ran up the cliff before running into the forest. Naruto smirked and chased after her and quickly caught up before pinning her to a tree.

Both looked at each other while panting lightly before Naruto leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Keisha was taken aback by this, but accepted easily as she started to kiss back. The two were lost in the moment as their hands trailed down the others body and they deepened their kiss. They released their kiss to get some air before they locked lips once more. Keisha began moaning as Naruto pushed his tongue into her mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck and dragged him to ground with her.

After a little while and some teasing by both, Naruto pulled back before leaning against the tree, holding Keisha tightly. She smiled as she snuggled up against him before looking up at him. "Naruto-kun." He looked down at her with a smile on his face, but noticed her serious face. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head at him. "Nothings wrong. I... I just wanted to know... will you come back to Iwa with me?" He looked thoughtful at this. He really didn't know what to do. He had no love for Konoha after all the years, but it was still his home and leaving it wasn't something he was to fond of, even after destroying it. Yet, if he didn't, he knew she would go back to Iwa as it was her home and figured that they wouldn't let her leave the village without something in return. Looking at her face, all his worry washed away before nodding.

"I will go, though I'll have to explain to Homura and Koharu why, but the old geezers will understand. They always do." She couldn't help but smile first before laughing as he had the gall to call the Konoha elders old geezers and was pretty sure he would call them that to their faces. He smiled at her laughter and sighed happily as she laid back against them. But as the old saying goes, all good things must come to an end.

Movement from behind them alerted them to another presence. The both jumped up and look around, only for their eyes widen as they noticed two people in black cloaks with red clouds scattered around it. Naruto gritted his teeth as he glared at the auburn haired man with his faced covered in piercings as Keisha did the same with the blue haired women.

Naruto growled deeply as he glared at the former leader of Akatsuki as he glared right back. Pein didn't look much different than he did when they last met, except the scar on his closed right eye that was left their when Naruto's chakra claw ripped out his eye. Naruto was the first to speak as he growled out. "Why are you here? Akatsuki has been disbanded for two years."

Pein just looked at Naruto with no visible motion as he responded. "True, but who said we were hear for the bijuu. I'm hear for revenge for taking my eye." Naruto bit back a growl at that as he started flaring his chakra. "So is that it then. Fine by me, let's finish what we started two years ago." With unreal speed Naruto hands slipped into his pouches and threw two odd looking kunai towards them. They dove out of the way as Naruto turned in a flash of yellow light and appeared were they were seconds before and grabbed his kunai before tossing them at Pein.

He turned into another flash of light and kicked him in the stomach before disappearing again and delivering an axe kick, severing his head only for it to turn into another person. Naruto's eyes widen before he ducked below as a katana slashed were he stood. He rolled out of the way before pulling out more of the odd kunai and throwing them into the air and flashed through a few hand seals.

_"Kage Kunai no Jutsu!"_

Suddenly the few kunai turned into a massive amount as they started to fall back down and embedded themselves into every nearby object. Pein's eyes widen before opening his right eye to reveal something that chilled Naruto to the bone. Itachi's Mangekyou. As quick as he saw it the field was covered in black flames destroying the kunais to keep Naruto from gaining the upper hand. Naruto gritted his teeth as he was running short on his Hiraishin kunai and knew without them, Pein was the better even after two years of training.

_'Shit! I have no choice. Kyu, give me as much as I can handle!'_ From within Kyuubi grumbled about being ordered around, but did so as he had a modest respect of the flesh bag from over the years. Though he would still eat him if he ever could do it without killing himself. Red youki started pouring out and surrounded Naruto in the form a giant fox with eight tails.

Over the course of the war, the Yondaime Tsuchikage, Kakashi, Gaara, Naruto himself and everyone that had decent knowledge of seals was called in to help activate the key the Yondaime Hokage left so that Naruto could use Kyuubi's youki without horrendous side effect like it did when he was fifteen. They succeeded, but it cost the Yondaime Tsuchikage's life. The only disadvantage about the unlocked youki was that he lost the almost impenetrable youki/blood barrier. Though he still could make a barrier, it required almost total concentration and in a battle, that was something you were not given.

He let out an earth shattering roar before disappearing without a hint of where he went. Pein cursed as he jumped away from a claw swipe from Naruto that tore the ground asunder. Pein gritted his teeth and knowing that he was putting Konan in danger, he activated an ability of his Rinnegan eye. Within moments, the sky suddenly was clouded over with storm clouds as rain began to fall from them.

Naruto narrowed his eyes seeing this. He was no fool. Even with the Mangekyou, Pein couldn't track his movements, but with the rain pouring down he would be able to with his Rinnegan. He growled deeply before rushing towards Naruto with impossible speeds. Pein barely managed to dodge the first swipe but couldn't dodge the second as the claw ripped through his cloak and left three shallow gashes on his chest.

He tried to counter attack, but Naruto was just too fast. After a few failed counter attacks, Pein was on thin ice. Naruto had already cause severe damage and he knew a few more like that and it was over. As he managed to dodge another strike, he suddenly came up with an idea right as a chakra tail slapped her across the chest, sending him skidding across the ground.. He slowly stood up and gritted his teeth as he waited for Naruto to get closer as he slowly started sending chakra to Mangekyou. Naruto didn't disappoint him as he tried to slice him.

_"Amaterasu!"_

Naruto's eyes widened as he heard this and focused everything he had on forming a barrier as the black flames engulfed him. From nearby, Pein heard Keisha's scream in fear of what just happened as the flames burned Naruto's corpse. An uncharacteristic smile appeared on his face as he saw this and started to walk towards Konan, thinking it was done.

Just then, the flames suddenly started to part way as red youki pushed it away from it's user. Pein's eyes widen as he turned around to see Naruto walking towards him through the black flames as though nothing happened. He couldn't help but feel a sliver of fear at he saw this.

Last time around, Naruto had gotten lucky as he caught Pein off guard and forced him to flee in defeat even though he was clearly the stronger of the two. But this time it was different. Naruto was clearly the superior this time around even with his new eye.

He turned towards the weary and battered Konan knowing that he had to do with it as he looked at the girl to see her using Gobi's youki. Suddenly an idea struck him. _'If I can't be him, I'll just take away this girl. That's a fair trade for my eye.'_ With that he suddenly rushed Keisha to the surprise of all and pulled out his katana and struck her in the heart before she could react.

The world began to crash down on him as he saw blood seeping from the wound and watched Keisha from become limp. Naruto's heart stopped beating as she fell to the ground in slow motion. Every second seemed like an eternity as his eyes zoomed on her and nothing but her. Tears falling at a rapid pace as he fell to his knees. When her body hit the ground, something inside of him snapped as he screamed out loud in agony.

The ground began shaking as the youki burst and swirled around him in a terrify display of power. The ground around him began to crack from the pressure the youki before lifting giant pieces of solid ground. He continued screaming as the youki started levitating him. It continued lifting him till he was at least ten meters in the air as a enormous burst of red chakra created a shock wave that was felt through most of the land of fire. The youki started to form a giant fox with nine tails waving madly behind it.

It continued growing in size as the ever increasing amount of chakra was pumped into it. Both Pein and Konan and the others that arrived when they felt the large amount of power being put could only watch in horror as Naruto was no longer visible as the chakra finally started coming to a halt. For the first time in eighteen years, the full power of Kyuubi was unleashed in the form of a forty meter tall chakra fox.

The eyes suddenly snapped open to show the pitch black pits as they focused on the two former Akatsuki members. Even though they had heard of the power and the fear that the nine tail fox induced, they weren't prepared for anything like this as it was just short of being able to kill without even having to lift a paw.

Pein was unable to move as the fox suddenly pounced him with ungodly speed. In a split second, it was behind him as if it did nothing to him. A moment afterwards, blood started to seep from almost every inch of his body as he slid into thousands of pieces. Everyone couldn't help but be more petrified as they looked at the gory seen. The only ones not completely effected by if were the one that had been around during Kyuubi's attack eighteen years ago. And even they were slightly petrified by the scene.

The fox turned it's eyes to the terrified Konan before fazing out. In second, Konan was no more than a gory mess of bloody goo as the nine tailed fox had stomped her before walking over to the lifeless form of Keisha. It laid down besides her and started to fade away. The killing intent was lifted on everyone there as it lessened till it came to stop. Once they all came to, they all saw Naruto holding onto Keisha with a still flowing river of tears.

As he cried, he heard a voice from within. **"Kit. It's still possible to save her."** Naruto's eyes widen as he heard this and didn't care if other people were around as he responded. "How?"

The nine tailed fox smirked as he saw this. **"It's quite simple kit. Using an ancient ritual, we can save her but with dire consequences."** Naruto nodded with tears still following. "What do I have to do." At this, the fox could help but be somewhat shocked. _**'He's going to throw all caution to the wind just to save. Shit, I could get him to free me like this, if it were possible.'**_ Shaking that off he spoke. **"I will kit, but you need to know the consequences first."**

Naruto nodded as he waited for Kyuubi to tell him. **"This is a technique even forbidden by us unless the situation is dire, and I can say for what happened to you throughout your life, it is. It is a time traveling ritual."** Naruto's eyes widen hearing this as his tears had stopped, but only because he had no more.

**"Now the first problem with it is that it destroys the user body. Now in this case mine, but since I don't have a body we don't have to worry. The next is that you will inhabit the body of that time. So that means that everything you have worked for will be negated. You might have the knowledge, but either you body doesn't know how are cannot handle it at the time. So that means that Hiraishin will be unusable till you turn adolescent."**

**"Finally, the last problem. The time line. Since you have knowledge of everything that can happen in the future, you can change it. But some events were meant to happen. Let's say if you keep Itachi from massacring his family, someone else will do it, traumatizing the brooding Uchiha you considered a brother. It doesn't mean you can't change them, just don't be surprised if they still happen. This also means that you can change the opinions of the big breast whore and her lesbo apprentice. Basically, your getting a clean slate from the point of time you start in."**

"So I change everything then... Alright, how do I do it." Naruto spoke with determination in his eyes as he looked down at Keisha.

**"Good. Now your going to have to do this for her to so Gobi can send her through time as well. She's still alive, but time is a factor here.** Naruto nodded quickly as he listened to Kyuubi's instructions. **"Alright, the first thing you need to do is to slit an X pattern on both of your palms and do the same with hers.**" Naruto nodded as he pulled out a kunai and did as Kyuubi instructed, much to the confusion to everyone there, trying to figure out what was going on. Some wanted to intervene, but Kakashi and Kurenai kept them as they knew the relationship between Naruto and Kyuubi and whatever this was, was going to be big.

**"Alright, now I want you to mix your blood with hers. Then after doing so, I want you to create the Exodus seal that I showed you a while back with your mixed blood. Then move her and yourself to the center of the seal."** Naruto nodded and quickly made a level clearing and started making the seal that looked like a six point star within an double helix chain like circle surround it. Once he finished, he dried it using a fire jutsu like a blow dryer before placing himself and Keisha in the very center of it.

**"Okay, now just sit back and try not move much. This is Gobi and my part and it's going to hurt like hell."** Naruto nodded lightly as he looked at Keisha in his arms before closing his eyes and hoped that this would work. Red youki began surrounding Naruto as green surrounded Keisha. But instead of taking shape of the bijuu as it normally did, it started to form a blackish sphere around them.

As the youki from both continued to increase, Naruto began to feel a stinging sensation throughout his whole body. It continued to grow every second and he bit his lip to keep from yelling as it was now felt like he was being stabbed by a thousand white hot kunais. Only his years of training and his iron will was the only thing keeping from writhing in pain as it continued growing as Gobi's youki stopped, but Kyuubi's continued to increase. A few more moments, Naruto wasn't sure if he could out much longer as the pain searing through his body was unlike anything he had ever felt before.

Finally, Kyuubi's youki reached it's peak as the sphere completely engulfed them and started to bubble as it slowly started to turn white. The sphere expanded as it grew brighter and brighter making everyone nearby back up and look away from it as it was becoming blinding. The was that didn't were no longer able to see as the ball exploded in a massive wave of pure white light that was seen from miles away.

A few moments later, everyone that wasn't permanently blinded was beginning to regain there vision. What they saw was a empty clearing with no sign of Naruto of Keisha. The first person to speak was Temari. "What happen?"

Kakashi shook his head. "I think Naruto's pulled another fast one on us to live up to his reputation as the number one most surprising ninja."

-------------------

Keisha suddenly awoke and looked around to check out her surroundings. Her eyes widen seeing that she was in her room and she jumped up and ran to the mirror to see that she wasn't quite tall enough to see her reflection. She began panicking as she looked around for any clues to what happened and why was she here before a calm voice spoke from within her.

**"Calm down child."**

She suddenly stopped as she instantly recognized the voice of her tenant, Gobi no Houkou. She took a deep breathe to calm herself down not to worry her father or her guard, which oddly enough felt like Tenshi. _"G-Gobi? What's going on? I... I thought... I died."_

She heard him sigh before speaking. **"You were on the verge of death child. Kyuubi's vessel, Naruto I believe used an ancient ritual to send the user back in time, with Kyuubi's help. In addition, he mix your blood with his and had Kyuubi tell me what to do. So in order to survive myself, I sent my youki through you and sent you back in time as Kyuubi did the same with him. And don't worry, there was no mistakes, he is in this time period, just in Konoha."**

Keisha's face dimmed at that. _"I know... there must be some way to get to him..."_ Gobi stayed silent as he had heard what they had said and wanted the best for his container. _'Maybe I can convince tou-san to let me go sight seeing and then sneak away from my guards and head to Konoha... That might work... but he might send Tenshi with me and there is no way I can shake him.'_ Gobi continued to stay silent as he listened to his vessels plans to leave Iwa and refrained from saying that he and Kyuubi already had came up with a plan for them. He had no love for this place, but he knew that Naruto for the most part didn't have much love for his home other than his precious people.

After thinking a bit, she decided to get some sleep. She slipped into her bed and looked out of the window before sadly smiling. _'Naruto-kun. Don't worry. I'll find a way...'_ She smiled a bit before curling up and falling asleep within moments.

From outside, sixteen year old Tenshi was having a conversation with Shichibi. _"What do you mean she doesn't feel the same any more? Keisha-chan feels alright to me."_ He heard a growl of annoyance from the beaver like creature from within him. **"You can be serious? Sure, she is physically the same, but try and feel her mental wave patterns."**

Tenshi twitched at this. _"If you haven't forgotten, I'm not telepathic like you are!"_ From within he could feel Shichibi sweat drop as he had forgotten. After a few seconds of recovering, it spoke up. **"Alright, you win on that. But something feels off about her. She feels... older. Almost ten years older at that."**

The jinchuuriki narrowed his eyes at that. _"And what is that suppose to mean?"_ Shichibi stayed quite making Tenshi believe he wasn't going to answer. Laying back against the wall, he tried to sense what was going on in the room and could feel that Keisha was slightly distressed, but nothing was in the room besides herself. He narrowed his eyes and was about to enter the room to figure out what was wrong when Shichibi spoke up.

**"I think I know what's different now."** Tenshi twitched at this before sighing. _"Alright, tell me."_ The seven tailed bijuu sighed before answering him. **"I shouldn't be telling you as we swore that we would never use it unless drastic measures were needed, but I'm thinking this is what happened."**Tenshi looked worried at that as he awaited Shichibi to tell him. The bijuu sighed deeply before continuing.

**"I believe her soul is from the future."** At this Tenshi eyes widen. _"WHAT?! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!"_ Shichibi flinched at this and shook his head as his ears were ringing. He sighed before answering. **"We have a ritual that can allow us to travel time, but it is quite costly as it destroys our bodies in the process. But if we are inside a vessel, it's a little different. It would allow us to send them back to a certain time and they would inhabit their body at the time."**

Tenshi looked still looked somewhat skeptical, but sensing the ever changing mood of Keisha from within he was beginning to wonder. _"Alright, so say if they did. Why would she be acting like this?"_ Shichibi mentally shrugged at him. **"Many possible reasons really. Anything from not remembering it happening, that she's in her old body or that she's searching for somebody is the most likely though."**

He nodded his head at the first two, but the last one caught his attention. _"Searching for someone... What do you mean?"_ Shichibi scoffed at him. **"Gobi was telling me what happened and the circumstances after I contacted him, trying to figure out what was going on. I seems that she's searching for someone she fell for."** At this Tenshi narrowed his eyes. _"She fell for someone... Wait... What are the circumstances?"_

Shichibi scoffed at him. **"So you believe me now."** Tenshi narrowed his eyes at him._ "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Now tell me the circumstances."_ Shichibi shook his head.**"I cannot. If she wishes to tell you, she can. But no one else will. Now excuse me, I need some sleep."** With that, Shichibi shut off the connection between the two, leaving a slightly pissed jinchuuriki muttering on what to do with his disobedient prisoner.

He sighed before leaning up against the wall once more feeling that Keisha was asleep. He wonder on what Shichibi told him before sighing again. _'What the hell am I going to tell, Yondaime-sama...'_

-------------------

Looking outside the window, Naruto was oddly quite which was unnerving Sarutobi to no end. What had him worried was that Naruto requested to leave the village earlier. He of course denied him as he was his guardian and didn't want Naruto to experience the real world yet. But the look in Naruto's eyes seemed to be nearly lifeless which was scaring the old man the death.

He had never seen Naruto look like this before and it was disturbing him greatly and he began to rethink about letting him leave for awhile as he knew the boy need it. Sarutobi knew that Naruto hadn't had the best life in the village in his nine years of life and the academy wasn't going very well either, but he still worried about the boy he considered his second grandson. He sighed deeply as he made his decision, he was just now trying to figure out who to send with him.

_'Hm. Should I send Kakashi... Nah, he wouldn't be someone to have around Naruto. He might get him hooked on Icha Icha... and with his mind, that could be a bad thing. Tenzo... no. He would look after Naruto, but probably be a little over protective and not give him some free space. Hm... can't send Anko as he might not come back alive as he does have a habit of pissing people off. Yugao is a possibility, and so is Itachi. Hm... tough choice.'_

After a few minutes of decided, he pressed a red button on his speaker. "Kotetsu, can you send for Uchiha Itachi please." A crackle was heard on the speaker. "Okay Hokage-sama." Sarutobi nodded as he looked over to the emotionless Naruto and sighed as he started signing the lessening mass of paper work in front of him. After a few moments, a knock at the door was heard before Itachi walked into the room looking somewhat confused as to why he was called. Looking around the room he noticed a stoic Naruto.

His eyes widen seeing that, but quickly schooled himself back into his stoic appearance, though his mind was running a hundred miles per hour. _'Okay. Something's not right here. Naruto is always hyperactive and energetic though he does shows a great deal of sadness every now and then when his mask cracks. So what is going to make him like this, wait... this better not be what I think it is..._'

Sarutobi looked up from his paperwork. "Mourning Itachi-kun." Itachi just gave him the Uchiha death glare to get on with it. The old man sighed knowing Itachi had already figure this had something to do with Naruto and just decided to get it over with. "Well, seeing as you have an idea of what's going on. I giving you a B-rank mission to escort, guard and teach Naruto a little bit as he wants some time away from the village." Naruto looked up at the old man and smiled a bit before shaking that off and returning to looking outside the window.

Itachi didn't give any outward reaction, but inside he was nodding his head as he knew Naruto hadn't had the best life so far. _'Also it gives me time away from father. I wonder why he's been acting so odd as of lately.'_ Shaking that off, he looked over at Naruto before sighing. "So all you want me to do is watch over him and spend some time outside the village and maybe teach him some things." Sarutobi nodded at him. "Yes, that's all."

The teenage Uchiha nodded before asking another question. "So where does he want to go." Sarutobi didn't really know himself and turned to Naruto, how turned back to them and answer in an emotionless tone. "The border towns around Iwa no Kuni." Both raised their eyebrows at this, but they shrugged it off as Naruto just wanting to get as far away as possible for a little while. Sarutobi turned towards Itachi. "Well, do you accept." Itachi nodded at this and turned towards Naruto.

"Get your stuff packed and meet me at the main gate." Naruto nodded before walking outside the room as Itachi looked at Sarutobi strangely. "Okay, why is Naruto acting so strangely." Sarutobi sighed as he looked out the window and towards the Hokage monument, more specifically the Yondaime. "I don't know, but when he asked me to leave, he said he wanted to go to Iwa. I'm not sure what's going on, but it my have something to do with Kyuubi, which is why I assigned you instead of Tenzo. He could restrain Kyuubi's youki, but you can as well, though not to the same extant and you can also go into his mind to figure out what is happening."

Itachi nodded at that before looking out the window to see Naruto walk by the glaring villagers with absolutely no emotion on his face. He mentally cringed at that before mentally sighing. "Alright, I'll take a look once we are far enough away." Sarutobi nodded at Itachi. "That's all I ask. I just hope I'm wrong." The young Uchiha nodded before shushining out to get packed. Sarutobi sighed as he looked at the paperwork in front of him before diligently working through them.

"I really wonder why I took this job at times."

-------------------

The Tsuchikage, Kazekiri Arashi was looking at his daughter, Keisha with a somewhat annoyed look on his face. "Any reason you wanted to leave the village, Keisha. Especially near the Hi no Kuni border at that, you know that we still harbor ill feelings towards Konoha." Keisha was trying to come up with something believable as she really doubted that her tou-san would believe that she was from the future and she was looking for someone, namely the son of the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.

Tenshi looked on oddly at Keisha as she was thinking up something before mentally sighing. _"Okay Shichibi, you were right. You happy."_ In response he got a snort signifying that the giant badger like creature didn't really care. "I want to see what it's like at the border." Both Arashi and Tenshi twitched at the lame excuse as Keisha smiled brightly at the two.

Arashi looked over a Tenshi and sighed. "Any other reason you wish to go as I really don't see the point of going all the way out there just to see what it looks like." Tenshi had already explained what Shichibi had told him and was skeptical at first, but know he was beginning to wonder if the damn thing was telling the truth.

Hearing this, Keisha began to mentally panic as that was the best thing she could come up with and was trying to come up with anything now. Both older males could see this and had to refrain from sweat dropping as her face was changing every few seconds to match what she was thinking. From within her, Gobi couldn't help but sweat drop at his tenant and was beginning to wonder if her mind was reverting to the way it was during this time period.

Suddenly a smirk crossed her face making everyone in the room including the two bijuu pale as they knew what that smirk meant. It meant if you can't win with reason, go for volume.

"WWWWAAAAHHHHH!!!! I REALLY WANT TO GO! STOP BEING SO MEAN TOU-SAN! WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! TENSHI-KUN! PLEASE HELP ME! WWWWAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"

Everyone nearby couldn't help but hold their ears in pain as she faked crying and started increasing the volume of her voice by the second. Gobi started banging his head against the cage, wanting the torment to end as he had no way of blocking out the intense sound. Arashi was cringing as he covered his ears and noticed Tenshi twitching on the ground as he had somewhat heighten senses from Shichibi and was probably going deaf from her screaming.

He had no choice but to give in cause at this rate, she was going to cause him to have more paperwork and a pair of broken ear drums. "Alright! You can go! Just please stop crying!" Keisha instantly stopped hearing this and smiled brightly at him. "Thank you tou-san!" A sigh of relief was heard from everyone in the room and the ones outside it as well.

Arashi sighed as he turned to the recovering Tenshi before looking back at Keisha. "On one condition though, Tenshi will be going with you." Keisha grimaced at this, but she had expected it. "Alright, let's go Tenshi-kun!" Tenshi just nodded at her. "Alright, go get ready. I'll meet you at the main gate in thirty minutes." She nodded as she rushed out of the room, trying to figure out a way to ditch him.

Once she left, Tenshi turned towards the Tsuchikage, who had a look of concentration on his face. "So, what do you think?" Arashi shook his head, not sure himself. "I'm not sure, but I think you and Shichibi are right. I could tell that she wasn't herself at times and seem to act... older than she is." Tenshi nodded as he had seen as much since she had woken up in the mourning. "And the reason she wants to go to the border disturbs me. It's as if she's expecting someone to be there."

Tenshi nodded in agreement. "Either that, or she is planning on ditching me to cross the border as I can't cross without it being seen as an act of aggression." Arashi nodded as he knew that and really didn't want to have to deal with Konoha right now as they were both recovering from the war and attacks of different sorts that took the lives of the current kages of the time. He sighed as he looked out to the window and to his home to see Keisha quickly packing her things in her room.

"Take good care of her for me. I can't feel but something is off on all this." Tenshi nodded at his statement. "I will. She's like a sister to me, you know that." The Tsuchikage nodded as he sat down and looked down at the paperwork piling his desk and sighed. "Alright, you can go. Your going to have your work cut out for you with the way she's acting." Tenshi nodded and shushined out of the room. Arashi sighed as he pulled out a pen and started working on the paperwork in front of him.

"I really wonder what made me take this job."

-------------------

After a few miles after leaving Konoha, Itachi was really wondering what was going on with Naruto. He was sure that Naruto's stoic mask would fall and he would start asking him to teach him so cool jutsus, but that wasn't the case as he just continued walking towards his destination. This worried the stoic Uchiha but he didn't show it was ingrained into his head by his father that to show emotions was weakness. He absent mindly started to wonder if he had started teaching Naruto as he was giving him a run for his money.

Naruto on the other hand was speaking to Kyuubi. _"So how am I going to find her Kyu. It's not like I can ditch him, he did kill his clan after all."_ Kyuubi sighed as he really wondered if Naruto had paid attention to his explanation before hand. **"Look kit, it's simple. I told Gobi to take the girl to a border town and once he feels that we are close enough to flare his youki and I'll do the same so you two can find each other."** He nodded as it was a good plan, but with one small problem.

_"But we have to worry about Itachi. He can see chakra and youki easily with the Sharingan and can even repress your youki if need be."_ Kyuubi scoffed at that as he already thought ahead. **"Kit, I'm not stupid, I already knew that. All you have to do is put some distance between him and let me flare my youki into your system. Once I've done so you'll be much faster, though probably not as fast as he is, but still you can buy some time as I look for the girl."**

He nodded in agreement as it seemed like a good plan that could work, though the eluding Itachi part seemed to be a problem, but he could do it. Hell, if he could evade the Anbu after he painted the Hokage monument, he could evade him for at least a little while. _"Alright, that will work. Just don't do it till I've gotten some distance from him."_ Kyuubi mentally nodded in confirmation before curling up and falling asleep as he was still tired from sending Naruto through time.

Itachi watched Naruto as he was speaking to Kyuubi and narrowed his eyes as he seemed to be nodding as if he was agreeing with someone. He continued to watch Naruto and activated his Sharingan to see if there was any youki leaking into his system, well more than usual. After seeing it wasn't, Itachi looked thoughtful, trying to figure out what Naruto was doing when they arrived at a small town.

He was slightly surprised that they reached here so quickly and had to think about continuing or stopping here for the day. Itachi didn't have to decide as Naruto continued walking through the town not really caring that he was leaving the Uchiha prodigy behind. Itachi refrained from rushing over and strangling him as he followed Naruto out of the town.

This had him worried even more. It was as if Naruto had been here before and knew exactly where to go as they made it through the town with ease. Having no choice, he continued following the young blonde as he seemed determined to reach his goal. Getting tired of being left out of the loop, or the fact that he was getting slightly bored that there was nothing to do, he spoke up.

"Naruto. What's the rush? It's not like there is anything there anyways. Just relax and enjoy the scenery." Naruto winced as he realized that he was rushing. _'Dammit. I need to calm down otherwise he's going to suspect something if he doesn't already.'_ He nodded as he slowed down a bit. Itachi frowned a bit at this, but didn't say anything as he continued to look around, but was keeping a keen eye on Naruto, not liking what he had seen so far.

_'It's as if he's expecting someone. But who? He doesn't know anyone outside the village. Dammit, things are getting complicated. I'll find out tonight anyhow, so no use worrying about it right now.' _He sighed a bit as he looked around the scenery and refrain from smiling. _'It feels good to get away from the pressure that tou-san places on me. Though I hope otouto is doing okay.'_

-------------------

Keisha smiled as they walked through the town, looking at the things in the stores trying to make it look like she was interested in them while in reality she was trying to get to the border quickly so she could find Naruto. Tenshi had noticed this and really was beginning to wonder if she was just trying to make him believe that she wasn't up to something. Of course he wasn't falling for it as he could always read her like an open book.

As she continued going through the stores, just looking at things she began speaking to Gobi. _"How am I suppose to find Naruto once I sneak past Tenshi?"_ Gobi sighed at her before answer. **"Well, once we are close enough the border, I'm going to search for Kyuubi's presence. If I can sense him, I'm going to flare some of my youki into you as he'll do the same with the boy and both of you will come searching for each other. The only problem is Tenshi as Shichibi will easily be able to tell what's going on. And more than likely Naruto will have to shake someone himself to get to you, so it's not going to be easy."**

_"I know that Gobi, but I don't care. I will find him, no matter what."_ Gobi couldn't help but smirk at his container as she said this, after all it was one of the reasons that he like her. Shaking his head, he responded. **"I know, but it's still going to be tough as shaking him is going to be nearly impossible unless you cross the border."** She mentally nodded knowing this already, but didn't care as she was going to find a way to do it.

Tenshi narrowed his eyes as he noticed Keisha zoning out meaning she was speaking to Gobi and couldn't help but feel paranoid that they were going to try something later on. _'And it doesn't help that I haven't had any sleep in the last thirty-six hours. Dammit, this is going to be hell.'_

**"Ha! You giving in already."** Tenshi twitched at that. _"And what does that mean?"_ Shichibi smirked devilishly at him. **"I know you better than that. I know you feel more for her than just a sibling."** Tenshi mentally raised his eyebrow though he was actually worried to were this was going. _"I don't know what your talking about."_

Shichibi just smirked at him. **"Oh really? Than I guess those dreams with you spilling your seed into every hole of an older version of Keisha is just a phase then."** Tenshi's eyes widen as he blushed slightly at that. _"Damn you! You've been looking through my dreams asshole!"_ Shichibi shrugged at him, not really caring. **"You would to if you were bored as I am."**

As Tenshi began arguing with Shichibi, Keisha was done with her window shopping and staring at him expectantly. Of course he didn't noticed this much to the irritation of his charge. She took a deep breath to the horror of Gobi and instantly caught the intention of Tenshi and Shichibi as they didn't want to be on the end of another ear splitting screaming today.

"Alright, alright. We're going." Keisha smiled at him before turning around and heading out of town with him following, ignoring his tenants urges to continue their argument to get more things out of him. He really did hate the way that he spilt everything to his demon when they argued and it always turned out to bite him in the ass.

_'One day, one day I'm going to get something on you and make it come back to haunt you asshole!'_

-------------------

Itachi sighed as he looked at the rising moon before looking down at the now sleeping Naruto. It had taken him to use a minor genjutsu to put him to sleep as he just didn't seem to be tired. And it wasn't helping that he somehow knew the balancing leaf chakra control exercise he tried to teach him. That one had him stumped. That wasn't taught till the second year while the first was just getting them adjusted to using chakra and to teach them the basic on how to use it.

What startled him wasn't that Naruto seemed to already know how to do the exercises, but the fact that he had already mastered it and was moving up to tree climbing and even more that he could use kawarimi and a very perverted version of the henge. If it wasn't for his extreme control he would have flown back with a nose bleed at that. The henge didn't surprise him as it was a simple jutsu that was taught during the first year, but kawarimi did. That was usually taught till the last year as it was the more complicated of the three academy jutsus.

Though he wasn't surprised that Naruto couldn't do a Bunshin. Hell, with the amount of chakra he had, he would need near medic-nin control to perform just one. That was something that had him wondering as to pass the gennin exam, you had to know it, the only exception would be Rock Lee in two years as he couldn't use chakra.

That was another thing that bothered him. Sure, he knew Naruto was Kyuubi's container, but the amount of chakra he had was unnatural even for a jinchuuriki. It was close to that of Kotetsu and Izumo's combined. Now given that wasn't anywhere near his capacity, but it was still slightly frightening that he had that much. Hell, he was sure that in a few years that Naruto might surpass himself in capacity which was a scary thought as he had the third highest capacity, in Konoha behind Jiraiya and the Hokage himself and was equal to that of Hatake Kakashi, though he would soon surpass him.

He sighed as he shook his head and looked at Naruto and walked over to him. He knelt down and activated his Sharingan before placing his hand on Naruto's forehead. With a quick spin of his tomoe, he found himself inside a... sewer?

Itachi grimaced at this and started to look around to try and figure out where to go. He quickly found the pipes which he assumed to be his chakra cords and started to follow them to meet Kyuubi, as he was pretty sure Naruto's change had something to do with him anyways. As he followed the pipes, he began to hear growling that grew louder as he continued following the pipes. That confirmed that he was going in the right direction as he found himself in a large square room with the floor covered in water. The wall at the back of the room wasn't a wall but large iron bars that looked to be a cage.

He walked up calmly towards the cage, until he was a few meters away from it as he didn't want to get to close and get sliced in two by the creature he saw in the back. It's eyes snapped open showing it's crimson fury as it looked at the middle aged teen in front of him. He backed up in fear as he had never felt this much killing intent before and was slightly glad he was too young to face it years ago as he would have probably would have soiled his pants. The kitsune smirked seeing this before speaking.

**"Why does another lowly Uchiha enter my domain?"** Kyuubi said, trying to give Itachi a hint of what was going on without coming out and saying it. After all he had his image to hold up to. Of course, Itachi didn't get it. He was still to scared and that made his brain not function as it should. "Another Uchiha... Do you mean another has been in here recently?"

Kyuubi refrain from sighing in annoyance and decided to try and swipe at Itachi, only for the bars to stop him, much to the relief of the teen. **"No. A few years ago. One with raven colored hair and clouded vision."** This really confused him. The only clan members he knew that had raven colored hair other than himself, was his mother, Shusui and Sasuke and all three of them didn't even have their Sharingan at the level needed to enter a mind or hadn't even activated it as in Sasuke's case.

Of course, Kyuubi noticed this and couldn't help but bang his head against the cage bars, scaring the shit out of Itachi without meaning to. After recomposing himself right after checking his pants, the Uchiha prodigy looked up at the mighty kitsune and spoke up. "What are you doing to Naruto?" The fox sighed out loud, which sounded like a menacing growl to Itachi, before answering.

**"Nothing. Just look through the kit's memories and all will be understood." **Itachi narrowed his eyes at the kitsune in front of him and was about to walk off to search for them when the kitsune spoke again. **"Take the left tunnel and turn to the right. Go all the way down it and there will be a large metal door at the very end. That is his memories."**

Itachi once again narrowed his eyes but followed the fox's instructions and found himself at the said door. Opening it with caution, he looked in to see a pitch white hallway with many doors inside it. Seeing it was his memories, he walked inside it and took a look at the doors. "Alright. Now where to start."

"Start with the first one and go through all of them." spoke a voice behind him. Itachi whirled around and his eyes widen as he was looking at a Yondaime duplication with six whisker marks. "W-who are you?" Naruto shook his head at him. "All will be explained once you take a look through my memories." At this Itachi eyes widen. "Y-your memories?! N-Naru..."

"Yes, it's me. All will be explained if you just look through them." Itachi could only nod as he had no clue what was going on before he turned towards the first door. "Before you do though, you need to be prepared for what you will be seeing." Itachi nodded as he let Naruto continue. "Each door has multiples colors. Each has there own meaning. Red means anger, sky blue is sadness, dark to navy blue is depressed, pink is love, yellow is happiness, gray is neutral and black is a tragedy or a devastating event. You don't have to worry about other colors, that's all you will be seeing in my mind."

Itachi nodded numbly as he looked around. _'Oh shit... most of them are dark blue, light blue and gray. This isn't going to be fun.'_ He shook that off as he tried to open the first door and got shocked in response. He jumped back and looked at Naruto who shook his head. "It seems I have to go with you. Must be a defense I get from the seal."

The Uchiha prodigy nodded as he looked carefully at the first door. It was mostly dark blue, with some gray, red and light blue streaks through it. He cringed as he had a bad feeling most of the doors were going to be like this. Naruto opened it and nodded for him to go through. Itachi did so and watch Naruto's first memory.

He was stunned that Naruto could remember this far back as he was only four and he was cornered by some drunk villagers who beat him senseless and left him once they were done. It wasn't the worse beating he had, but it was the first and those always leave lasting impressions. Naruto continued leading him through his memories. For the first couple dozen they were all just beatings and glares from the villagers when he was around five. The next door however was black making Itachi cringe as he had a feeling what this one was as he would never forget that night.

Itachi hated that he was right and saw Naruto being burned at a stake while being used for target practice by a few drunken shinobi. His anger boiled as they continued to repeatedly put out the fire and relight it just to torture him. Then they finally put it out and one pulled his zipper and moved behind Naruto and was about to force himself on him, but that's when he arrive in the memory. A slight tear drop fell from Itachi's right eye as he watched himself slaughter the drunk shinobi before taking Naruto to the hospital. He could never forget that memory as the stench of burned flesh was burnt into his nose.

After that memory, most doors were gray with some yellow as they were just him in the hospital getting a visited by Sarutobi, Tenzo, Kakashi, himself, a few Anbu he couldn't recognize and he even swore he saw Jiraiya in the background a few times. Then they turned to light blue as most them were just villagers just glaring at him, not wanting to end up like the shinobi that attacked him or to anger his Anbu guard watching him from above, ready to execute Sandaime's law at any second.

Then came his first pink door and as he guessed, it was the day he was introduced to ramen. Itachi had to laugh at this as it was a comical scene to watch Naruto devour the ramen at a unhealthy pace after he checked to make sure it was safe. He couldn't help but smile at the man, Teuchi and his daughter, Ayame. He made a mental note to visit the stand and talk with her once they returned.

After that there they doors would alternate between yellow or pink and light blue and dark blue as he visited the ramen stand or was kicked out of other stores trying to get groceries and a few Naruto would just vacantly sit in the corner and cry as his Anbu guard went to get his groceries as they saw what he got.

The next door was the first navy blue one with some yellow in it. This was one that shock Itachi to the core as it was the first time Naruto had given up and tried to commit suicide only for an Anbu, who he knew was Kakashi, stopped him from slitting his wrist. Afterwards, Kakashi had sat down and talked with Naruto about how the death of his teammates and his sensei nearly drove him over the edge, but he managed to overcome it knowing that they wanted him to live and explained to him that his parents wouldn't want him to.

Itachi cursed at him for careful omitting the fact that he knew who his parents were, as he was curious to know who they were himself. Naruto rolled his eyes as they continued through his memories. The light blues began to fade away but were still their every now and then as Naruto adopted his happy go luck mask. The Uchiha prodigy cringed at this, forgetting it was a mask. Well, partial mask as he knew a that a good part of it was how Naruto actually acted.

They started going through his first year of the academy memories making Itachi narrow his eyes as he knew that he was nine in the memories, but he could see many doors were left. This made him turned to Naruto, how only told him to continue watching and everything would be explained. Buying that, he continued watching the memories on how Mizuki treated him badly and Iruka really didn't care at first, but was slowly started warming up to him.

As they continued through his memories, they passed the date it was today and nothing about it was like how it went. This made Itachi narrow his eyes and look at Naruto as they continue forward. In the next couple of days, he noticed Sasuke was absent and started listening to the kids talking about something. Sending chakra to his ears he could hear them clear as day.

"Didn't you hear Sakura. Apparently Sasuke's brother went psycho." Ino said looking somewhat grin.

"Yeah, I heard he murdered everyone in the district before used some sort of genjutsu to torture his little brother." Kiba spoke shivering at the last part.

Itachi's eyes widen as his heart began to thump faster as he continued to listened to them.

"Really? How awful." Sakura said solemnly.

"Yeah it was. I just wished there was something we could do for him." Ino said sadly.

"Depressing isn't it." came Naruto's voice behind him as the memory faded. Itachi turned to him with tears building in his eyes, not sure what to believe. Naruto looked at him before closing his eyes. "As I said before, once you reached the end, everything will be explained. Till then, I will not answer any of your questions." He could only nod numbly as he followed Naruto through the next door, not really paying attention as they were just more of the first year academy and how all the kids treated him like dirt.

He watched the rest of the academy memories and closely observed Sasuke who seemed to change from the happy, yet slightly sad boy he knew to a cold, stoic avenger hell bent on revenge. He cringed at this and couldn't help but feel partially responsible for it, even though these events hadn't even happened. After a while, he noticed Naruto change his attire to an orange and blue jump suit and could only watch in horror as he wore it proudly. He had no clue why, but it did make sense as Kyuubi was reddish-orange but still, the thing said 'Kill me! I'm over here!'.

A little bit later after getting over Naruto's choice of clothes, he noticed the treatment that the other students gave Naruto and could only feel slightly angry at them, but was glad that at least the Inuzaku, Nara and Akimichi heirs treat him like friends and even Sasuke did to some existent. Though nothing good came out verbally, just mainly insults thrown at each other. What was confusing was that the two seemed to enjoy it when they argued, though it was always interrupted by Ino and Sakura who would reprimand him for calling Sasuke a teme and Sakura even punched him with abnormal strength, making Itachi wonder if she was related to Tsunade somehow.

Itachi saw Naruto fail two early exams set up by Mizuki just to get rid of Naruto or to discourage him from becoming a shinobi. He scowled at that and reminded himself to give the chunin a piece of his mind and fist, completely forgetting that he was watching future events. Afterwards, Naruto would always be depressed that he failed and always ended up on top of the Yondaime's head, though how he did it was mind boggling as he somehow managed to use the tree walking exercise without knowing he was doing it.

After this, the next memory had Itachi laughing his ass off as he watched Naruto painted the Hokage monument and out run a horde of Anbu trying to catch him. What had him laughing even harder was that Iruka, a chunin was the one that caught him. He knew that Iruka was a good prankster back in his days, but it was hilarious to watch him catch him when Anbu, Konoha's best, could not.

Not to much longer, he watch Naruto fail the official gennin test and could help but be saddened by it as all he had to do was create two Bunshin. Well, he did, but they were knocked out and kind of sickly. That got him thinking on how to help him with it when he watched him swinging sadly on the swing before Mizuki came up and offered him a special test.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at this and watched as he convinced Naruto to steal the forbidden scroll. He tried his best not to laugh at the way he did it as he easily bypass all the security in the tower and knocked the Hokage out with the his ultimate jutsu, Oiroke no jutsu. After he successfully made his way out with it, he head to the forest making Itachi wonder why they didn't graduate him. I mean wouldn't you wonder how a twelve year old boy, not even a shinobi managed to infiltrate one of the most guarded buildings in Konoha and easily steal one of the most important scrolls in the entire village, only being surpassed by the Hiraishin scroll guarded by the Yondaime seals in his home, and managed to get out unseen after knocking out the Hokage.

Getting over that, he watched Naruto practice heavily, just to learn the first jutsu on the list, Kage Bunshin no jutsu. Itachi was impressed, but wouldn't admit it as he watch Naruto work at it till he managed to make two perfect clones of himself that last for a few minutes. A few minutes later, Iruka came into the picture and asked him what was going on, only for him to push Naruto out of the way of a fuuma shuriken. Itachi narrowed his eyes as he saw Mizuki smirking at the two.

After a brief pause, Mizuki revealed to Naruto that he was the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, much to the displeasure of Iruka. He threw another fuuma shuriken at him and Iruka jumped in the way taking the blow. After a few heart warming words from the chunin teacher, he watched Naruto run off deeper into the forest and was forced to follow him. A few minutes later, he was heard sounds of fighting nearby and checked it out only to hear Iruka say he has deep respect for Naruto.

He noticed Naruto crying heavily before Mizuki charged Iruka. Within seconds, Naruto was in front of Iruka and kicked Mizuki in the chin, sending the fuuma shuriken through the trees harmlessly. His jaw dropped as he watched Naruto create a hundred Kage Bunshins before they pummeled the poor, unsuspecting chunin. Once Iruka recovered from his light blood loss, he told Naruto to close his eyes before talking his hitai-ate off and tying it on Naruto's head. Itachi couldn't help but smile as he watched Naruto glomp Iruka.

The next memory was his team assignments. He watched Naruto get criticized for being there as he didn't pass, only for him to proudly point at his head band. He watched him sit down besides Sasuke before he was screamed at by Ino and Sakura to get out of the chair and was violently pushed off. Itachi fell on his ass laughing as both Naruto and Sasuke's lips met, much to their horror. The older Naruto couldn't help but glare at the laughing Uchiha and was about to pull out a Hiraishin Kunai and give him a Rasengan Sennen Goroshi when Itachi recomposed himself.

Itachi watched him be put on a team with Sasuke and Sakura. He was somewhat glad he was put on his otouto's team, but for some reason he had a feeling that Sakura was going to be a problem later on. After waiting for three hours, Itachi's eyes widen in horror as he realized who their jounin sensei was going to be just before Kakashi walked into the room, getting hit by a eraser.

They introduced themselves and Itachi couldn't help but notice that Naruto forced his and that Sasuke's was completely revolved around killing him. He couldn't help but feel sorry for his little brother, but he also believed that he needed to get his priorities in line. He knew unless Sasuke got an ungodly amount of power within a sort time span, it would at least take eight maybe ten years before he could catch him in skill level from what he saw so far.

He quickly went through the real gennin test, though he couldn't help but laugh as he saw Naruto get hit with Sennen Goroshi, which made elder Naruto grumble something about a Rasengan Sennin Goroshi and an Uchiha. Needless to say he shut up, not wanting to try anything as he was still in Naruto's mind and he was technically god here. They skipped through the boring D-rank missions as they both muttered something about gutting a certain cat like a fish.

Itachi watched curiously as they went on their first C-rank mission, guarding a drunken bridge builder known as Tazuna to the wave. They ran into the Demon Brothers and watch his otouto step up as Naruto froze. He couldn't help but scowl at that, but he knew it was a somewhat reasonable response as gennin weren't suppose to have to face shinobi in the missions they take. After watching Naruto making his vow and stabbing his hand to drain the poison, they went on after bandaging his hand of course.

The next thing that happened surprised him. He was not expecting, Momochi Zabuza to appear. He was expecting a B-rank jounin, not an A, nearing S-rank nukenin, as his scratched hitai-ate indicated, that could give a rusted Kakashi a run for his money. Needless to say, that's exactly what happened. Once he'd trapped Kakashi in the water, he sent Mizu Bunshins after them to kill the bridge builder.

Surprisingly, both Naruto and Sasuke used near flawless teamwork and managed to get Kakashi free and he managed to put Zabuza under hypnosis, putting the end to the fight as he watch Zabuza get pinned to the tree. Three senbon pierced his neck looking like they killed him, but with his knowledge of anatomy he instantly recognized that they just put him in a false death. A hunter nin appear and took Zabuza off as Kakashi passed out from chakra exhaustion as his eye took more chakra than what Uchiha's had to use.

Over the next week, he watched team seven in the bridge builder's house and as they learned tree climbing. Itachi had to sweat drop as he saw Naruto not even make it up two steps before falling on his ass. I mean he did unconsciously when he was younger, but apparently when he was trying he had no clue how to do it. He sighed as he watched them train and eat and then train even more before coming to eat dinner. It went like this for a few days till the boy know as Inari came out saying they had no hope. Needless to say he made something in Naruto snap as he snapped back at him before leaving a bowl of ramen half eaten.

After watching him train himself to sleep, Itachi saw him be awaken by a girl in a pink kimono. After there exchange, Itachi smiled at her as she knew the truth about real strength. Then the shocker came, he found out that the girl was a boy. His jaw unhinged itself before landing on the ground as his eyes bulged out in shock, looking somewhat like Naruto at the moment. Older Naruto refrained from laughing as he never thought he would see the day that Uchiha Itachi show this much emotion, not only that but almost mirror something he would do in the same situation.

A few memories later, he found himself at the bridge after watching Naruto save Inari and Tsunami. He watched Naruto make a grand entrance instead of using it as a diversion and face faulted as he began to believe the mask had taken complete control of his brain. Itachi nearly face faulted again as he watched him sneak into the ice mirror prison instead of helping his brother from the outside. Needless to say it was like watching a slaughter as the hunter nin riddled them with senbon.

After a little bit, he noticed his brother activate his Sharingan and things started to look up as he could tell the hunter nin was running low on chakra. In a desperate move, the hunter nin aimed for Naruto and Sasuke took the blow himself. He watched as Sasuke passed out and grew angry, but he watched as Naruto did as well, but much more extreme. He watched as Kyuubi's youki swirled around him and he could sense that everyone on the bridge stopped as this was going on. He saw Naruto glared at the hunter with feral, crimson eyes before within seconds handing his ass to him and broke his mask with a solid punch to the face.

Itachi saw Naruto charge the nin as he stood up to reveal the girl... boy from the earlier memory. Naruto stopped as he recognized her... him and after a short exchange between them as he asked Naruto to kill her... him for making her... him useless. He watched as Naruto rushed him, only for her... him to stop the killing stroke and to watch her... him to use an ice mirror to go somewhere. He recognized the sound of lighting crackling and with the high amount of chakra being used, knew it was Kakashi using Raikiri.

After seeing he missed Zabuza and hit Haku, they had a little skirmish as Sakura wept for the 'dead' Sasuke. He knew his otouto wasn't dead as he could still sense chakra following through him, indicating that he was alive. Itachi watched as Gato arrived and Zabuza shed a tear as Naruto yelled at him for not caring about Haku. Watching Naruto give Zabuza a kunai, he really could say that Zabuza lived up to his name as the Demon of the Mist as he tore through the mercenary army and killed Gato in a way that would make Kyuubi proud.

The mercenaries would have raided the village if the villagers hadn't arrived armed to the teeth with pitch forks and other various tools and Naruto and Kakashi creating a small army of Kage Bunshins, though most of them were Kakashi's. The next few memories were light blue as they were sadness over the deaths of Zabuza and Haku and the fact that Kakashi had basically told them that a ninja's life was to be a tool for their village. Itachi couldn't help but smirk at Naruto's statement and making his own nindo to follow his own path.

Memories afterwards were boring as hell as it was back to D-rank missions as they recovered from their C turned A-rank mission. Though during this time he noticed that Naruto's home life was still bad as the walls outside his apartment were littered with graffiti, though the inside was somewhat cozy, even if a little messy. Not to long after them was the memory of Kakashi saying he nominated them for the chunin exams and Naruto running into Sabaku no Gaara. After a quick evaluation, Itachi could see he was the newest jinchuuriki of the Ichibi no Tanuki.

The first exam of the chunin exams was boring as he knew Ibiki did this every year it was held in Konoha. After watching the gennin drop like flies with a somewhat amused smirk on his face, Naruto yelled at Ibiki on how he never gives up and would become a chunin. His jaw dropped as he noticed almost everyone get their courage back within seconds and Ibiki was forced to pass them all. Though some probably were wishing they didn't when Anko busted through the window. It wasn't that she wasn't good looking, it's just she probably could intimidate him into pretty much anything.

After she toyed with their minds a bit at the edge of the forest of death, she gave them slips so that Konoha couldn't be blame for their deaths in this exam. Needless to say he was laughing when a few teams dropped out hearing that. Itachi just watch team seven go through the forest with no trouble after Naruto pissed on an unsuspecting Ame nin. As the way it looked, it seemed they would breeze through till he noticed a large chakra signature in front of them.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at this as it was even larger than his and watched Naruto get blasted away by what seemed to be a Futon: Daitoppa. When Naruto landed, he watched as he got swallowed by a large snake and ended up in the stomach with him. While he watched Naruto trying to figure a way out of the snake, he had to wonder where it came from. No snakes were this large without them beings summons and they never used snake summons during this test, so why now.

Suddenly the insides of the snake was filled up with Kage Bunshins making the snake poof up in smoke as it's stomach exploded. He followed Naruto to find Sakura and Sasuke only to find them petrified in fear of a woman, that felt somewhat... snakeish? Itachi saw Sasuke throw their scroll at him, only for Naruto to intercept and call him a scaredy cat. Soon after the woman summon a large snake making him narrow his eyes. Only two people could summon snakes and he knew this wasn't Anko.

He watched Naruto amazingly stop the snake with pure strength with his youki enhanced muscles. Itachi watched the woman, who he was suspecting to be a man, wrap their tongue around him and place Gogyo Fuin over Kyuubi's seal. Everything after that went blank, much to the disappointment of Itachi who was trying to figure out why Orochimaru was there.

The next memories flew by quickly till they found themselves at the preliminaries. Though his eyes widen as he saw the curse seal activate on his otouto and wanted to rip the snake limb from limb for that. After that, all the fights were boring him until Naruto's fight. It was one sided at first as Kiba was trouncing him, but Naruto kept getting back up and wearing the Inuzaku heir down little by little with his tricks. Itachi was slightly impressed that Naruto was actually that smart in battle, and was trying to figure out why he couldn't translate it to real life. In the end though, Itachi was laughing his ass off as Naruto farted in Kiba's face before using Kage Bunshin to use a kick combo that kind of looked like he copied it from Sasuke, which was even more laughable as he copied a copy cat.

The fight between the Hyuuga heir and her older cousin was slightly interesting, though one sided and the way he attacked her at the end of the fight rose a strong reaction from Naruto. The next fight to catch his attention was Gaara versus Rock Lee. Itachi's had his jaw hit the floor as he kept alternating between Gai and Lee as he watched the fight thinking how in the hell Gai made Lee into a force to be reckon with. In the end it didn't matter as Gaara crushed his right leg and arm.

After watching the quickest fight of the preliminaries, he tuned out the Hokage as he already knew what he was going to say and watched the unfolding of the fights for the finals. After seeing them, he was slightly worried for Sasuke, but was really worried for Naruto. Sure, Sasuke was going up against a jinchuuriki, but Naruto was going up against a branch house prodigy. The differences in skill were off the chart and if he was betting, he would put all his money on Neji while giving Sasuke a good shot at beating Gaara.

Itachi was slightly pissed when Kakashi gave Naruto to Ebisu without even giving him a tips on how to beat a Hyuuga. He wasn't sure how good Ebisu was now, but he doubted that he knew how to defeat the prodigy and kind of doubted that he could beat him himself. Though after an elongated chase in which Ebisu won, Naruto allowed him to teach him.

Ebisu took him to the hot springs and the onsen to teach him water walking. That didn't last long when Naruto noticed Jiraiya peeping at the ladies onsen. Itachi couldn't help but sigh as things just never seemed to change as a large toad knocked Ebisu out and Jiraiya introduced himself to Naruto. After a long an very confusing side track, Naruto managed to convince Jiraiya to train him. The way he did it though had Itachi twitching up a storm and cussing out whatever deity allowed him to event such a jutsu.

During their training Jiraiya had released the Gogyo Fuin on top of his seal and taught Naruto water walking before how to summon. Itachi just twitched as everyday, Naruto could only summon a tadpole and both he and Jiraiya were getting irritated. So after getting clobbered by Sakura by accidentally tripping on her., Jiraiya had thrown him off the cliff much to the shock of Itachi. As they fell he noticed he was back inside Naruto's mind and then in front of Kyuubi's cage. Itachi couldn't help but smirk as Naruto had the gall to threaten Kyuubi to given him some of it's youki. The scene shifted back outside as he did the seals for Kuchiyose.

In an instant, both he and Naruto were standing on top of the biggest damn toad he had ever seen. Itachi paled when he realized he was standing on Gamabunta's head and was praying that this went well. In the end, Naruto passed out from trying to convince Bunta to allow him to summon him. After that memories just began to pass by like a blur.

He watched the fight between Naruto and Neji and was surprised that Naruto had somehow pulled out a win, even if he did Kyuubi's youki to do it. After watching the next fights between the Suna girl and the lazy Nara and his otouto handily beat Gaara using Kakashi's personal jutsu, he saw that mostly everyone pass out to a powerful, yet somewhat simple genjutsu, including Naruto. So the memory ended their, leaving a slightly irked Uchiha prodigy.

Going through the next door, he saw Kakashi order Naruto and Sakura to wake anyone they could up and follow Sasuke who chased after Gaara. Everything pass by quickly and they arrived to see Sasuke with the curse seal activated gritting his teeth as a partial transformed Gaara lunged at him, only for Sakura to jump in the way and be pinned to a tree. Going into protective mode, Naruto took Sasuke's place and fought Gaara to his full strength and even called out Gamabunta to help him. In the end, it came down to a well placed head but and a show down between two jinchuuriki which ended in Naruto's victory.

Itachi smiled as Naruto pierced through Gaara's mental barrier with is speech before Sasuke jumped down to help him get back. The memory end as Naruto passed out. The memories afterwards passed by as a blur till Naruto was dragged along with the perverted sannin to find the worse gambler in the world, Tsunade. At the first town, which was the town they passed through earlier today, Jiraiya got side tracked by a women blinking at him and left Naruto in the room alone.

It wasn't that way for long as a knock was heard on the door. When Naruto answered it, Itachi was shocked to see himself standing at the door with a shinobi he knew to be Hoshigaki Kisame. Seeing himself trying to get Naruto to come with him without any trouble, Sasuke arrived and to his horror, he watched himself easily counter and then torture his otouto as if he didn't care about him. Just as the uncaring Itachi finished torturing Sasuke, Jiraiya arrived on the scene and forced both Kisame and himself to run.

He was to stunned to recall the next memories but then he watched Naruto working tirelessly on one of the Yondaime's signature jutsus, the Rasengan. Itachi paled remembering the threat of the Rasengan Sennen Goroshi and slowly moved away from the elder Naruto. He watched him master the first two steps and meeting Tsunade. After a quick and one sided fight with her, he watched Naruto make a bet with her before passing out once more.

Over the next week, Itachi watched Naruto try and master the final step of the Rasengan while noticing Jiraiya, Shizune and even Tsunade coming in to check up on him, seeing if he made any progress. On the last day of training, somehow, someway Naruto managed to complete the Rasengan before passing out from exhaustion as he pushed himself to the limit.

The next memory was the fight between him and Kabuto as a poisoned Jiraiya tried to take on an armless Orochimaru, which if the situation wasn't dire, he would have thought to be humorous. In a titanic struggle, Naruto managed to save Tsunade by taking a strike to the heart before delivering a fully developed Rasengan to Kabuto's stomach before passing out, much to the dismay of the Uchiha prodigy, wanting to see the three Sannin fight.

Unfortunately for him, he didn't get the opportunity as he was forced to watch the trip to Konoha, though slightly amusing to see Jiraiya get bashed around, wasn't as exciting as watching the three have a showdown like they said happened. The memories blurred by as they didn't seem to be of any importance, till he found themselves on a hospital roof, looking at both Naruto and Sasuke as they stared each other down.

The fight was completely even as Sasuke's Sharingan tried to dominate Naruto's Kage Bunshins. After unleashing a devastating Gokakyu, the fire died down to show Naruto forming a Rasengan. In response he saw Sasuke use Chidori and watched the two lunge each other as Sakura raced to stop them. If Kakashi hadn't pick that time to intervene, they would be mourning the lose of Sakura as the two attacks would have hit her. He watched Kakashi reprimand Naruto and didn't even bat an eyelash at Sasuke, making his blood boil as Naruto wasn't the only one using a dangerous jutsu.

Apparently he wasn't the only who thought so as Jiraiya was there, but didn't say anything other than listen to Kakashi reprimand him for teaching him a jutsu Naruto wasn't ready for. That statement had irked Itachi to no end as he could say the same for his otouto as he taught him Chidori. After the memory ended, Itachi walked up to the next before his eyes widen seeing a door mix evenly with black, dark blue, light blue and red.

Itachi cringed as Naruto looked at him before opening the door. He saw the lazy Nara heir wearing a chunin vest tell him that Sasuke had left the village on his on free will. At this Itachi paled as he watched Naruto and Shikamaru get Chouji, Kiba and Neji and dismissed Sakura as she would only slow them down. When they did this, she grabbed onto Naruto and beg for him to return Sasuke. It was at that moment Itachi saw Naruto's blue eyes become lifeless for a brief second before nodding and giving her the 'Good Guy' pose and promising her he would.

He looked over at the older Naruto and noticed his eyes were closed as if he didn't want to relive that memory. He wonder why as he watched the group run into the Sound Four and separate as each of the gennin squared of against one of them. It was down to the red haired girl carrying what he felt to be Sasuke's crate against Naruto and Shikamaru when a teen with white hair took the barrel from her and took off. After the Nara convince Naruto to chase after him, Itachi found himself in a clearing with Naruto glaring at the white haired boy with youki flowing into his system.

Itachi's eyes widen as he saw him pull bones out of his skin and realized this was one of the Kaguya clan. He watched Naruto's clones get massacred by the Kaguya as the barrel exploded with malicious chakra and Sasuke stepped out of it, not looking like himself anymore. With a quick look he rushed off leaving Naruto against the Kaguya. Itachi gritted his teeth as he watched this and saw Lee take Naruto's place, allowing him to go after Sasuke.

Once he reached Sasuke, they exchange a few words, mostly Naruto trying to convince Sasuke to return home. The two began to fight as they did the memory of the roof top. The two battle and used the Rasengan and Chidori against each other once more. The two attacks canceled each other out as both looked somewhat tired after that. That when Sasuke took an early advantage by using the curse seal and wiped the floor with Naruto before calling it back as their was no more need to use it. In a moment that horrified him, he watched his younger brother stab Naruto in his right shoulder with Chidori, just missing the heart as Naruto managed to move out of the way.

That's when shit hit the fan and Naruto counter attacked in his Kyuubified state. He honestly couldn't feel sorry for his brother as Naruto was man handling him. Then he noticed Sasuke's Sharingan advance and the tides turned once again. With the matured Sharingan, he watched Sasuke managed to regain control of the battle till the end were Naruto threw him into the cliff using a Kage Bunshin whip. That's when his brother counter with Ryuka and burned all the clones to a crisp.

Both he and Sasuke widened their eyes as they saw the one closes to him was actually the real Naruto that looked up at Sasuke with a lifeless look in his eyes. Sasuke grabbed Naruto and yelled at him to give up before throwing him off the cliff and aerial piledrived Naruto's head into the ground before throwing his lifeless body in the water. Itachi was slightly surprised at this as he was sure the memory would end here as Naruto was out and barely alive when something happened scaring even him.

Red youki leaked out of Naruto and started surrounding him before punching Sasuke with monstrous strength. As Sasuke was recovering, Itachi took a step back as he looked at Naruto who had red youki around him in the shape of a fox with one tail. Within a minute the fight had turned into a beating as Sasuke couldn't even scratch Naruto in this form before he activate the second stage of his curse seal. Itachi paled as he saw this and his brother looked like a monster with human like hands for wings.

The two combatants stared at each other before Sasuke spoke about this being a fitting place for their battle. After he finished, both charged up their most powerful attacks and glided towards each other before the Chidori and Rasengan met. In a brilliant and slightly frighten show of light, the two struggled for dominance. As they did so Sasuke sent his other hand into Naruto chest, trying to kill him, but held back as he couldn't do it while Naruto only scratched his hitai-ate before the two attacks gave out and he passed out.

The memories after this seemed to go by quickly. Itachi only registered that Naruto was going on a trip with Jiraiya to train for two and a half years and that both he and Sakura promised that they would bring Sasuke back together. Itachi couldn't help but dislike the girl. Something in her eyes just threw him off and he didn't like it.

He watched Naruto and Jiraiya leave the village and the quick start out on their training trip. Needless to say, Itachi was slightly pissed at Jiraiya's lack of training as he watched the three years blur by. I mean almost all the training was Naruto himself as Jiraiya only would come by and teach him a thing or two about sealing or taught him to draw out more of Kyuubi's youki. In an attempt to bring more out, Jiraiya tried to unlock the seal with the key that Minato left behind but failed miserably as Naruto instead went berserk with four tails of youki.

In a stunning performance, Itachi got to witness the rare event of the gama-sannin using his legendary sage mode to defend himself from the crazed Naruto and still was getting his ass handed to him. In the end, Naruto passed out as Kyuubi's youki had taken it's toll on him and left him in a bloodied mess. The last thing he saw was Jiraiya summon Bunta to get them to a hospital before the memory faded.

After that, the training went back to what it usually did, Naruto training himself while Jiraiya would pop in to give a hint or two. It lasted this way throughout the rest of his training memories till they returned to Konoha. After that, Naruto started skipping doors, much to Itachi's confusion. Seeing it, Naruto answered him. "As much as I want to show you the rest of them, I grow tired, so I will just show you the reason for the way I look as I do know."

Itachi nodded as he was getting tired himself after watching Naruto's roller coaster that he called life. As they reached the last few doors, he noticed something about them that he didn't like. They were pitch black with some yellow in them. Naruto closed his eyes before opening the door and pushing the Uchiha prodigy inside.

Once inside, Itachi found himself surrounded by ruins of a village. He instantly turned around as he felt a massive output of youki and killer intent and saw Naruto with eight tails waving around him and a girl a little younger than he was with green youki surrounding her in the shape of a dog with five tails. His eyes widen seeing this and looked around and realized where he was. "This is... Konoha."

"It is. Now watch." Came from the Naruto besides him as a hundred battered Konoha shinobi arrived to see the devastation. In front was Tsunade and Sakura, wearing the symbol that signified her as the Hokage. Itachi narrowed his eyes at this as Tsunade spoke. "W-what h-happened... YOU!" She said pointed at Naruto with hatred rolling off her in waves. The Uchiha tried not to back down, but even he was afraid of the killing intent that the slug sannin was pouring out at the Kyuubified Naruto.

The girl besides him growled at her. **"Is that all you can say?!"** Itachi wasn't sure what was going on, but from what he saw, Tsunade treated Naruto as a brother and possibly a son from what he had seen. Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the jinchuuriki as Sakura stepped up. "What else can she say. He is a monster after all." Itachi narrowed his eyes at the pink haired girl and wished the him that torture Sasuke would pop out and do the same to her. As he was thinking this, Tsunade spoke venomously as she glared at Naruto.

"Did you actually think I care for you? I nearly vomited every time I saw you! You who reminded me of me decease otouto and my past lover! I couldn't stand being around you! I only came with you as Shizune forced me to! I was glad when Jiraiya died as I didn't have to fake liking you any more as I didn't have worry about him! I was glad when Sakura executed Shizune and all your friends for helping you as it finally got her off my back! And you know what! That necklace you were is a fake! Did you think I would give you the real one! HA!"

With each word she spoke, Itachi trembled as his Sharingan span wildly and his opinion of the slug sannin was thrown out the window. If you looked directly at his eyes, you could see that the tomoe were slowly swirling into each other beginning to form the Mangekyou. As he shook with rage, he saw Naruto doing the same as he slowly stood and could vacantly see a ninth tail being made as Naruto spoke.

**"So. It was all a lie then!"** The red youki began swirling around him madly as he glared at the women in front of him before letting out an earth shattering roar. Suddenly Naruto and the girl disappeared from sight and started slaughtering the remaining shinobi until only around twenty remained. The major ones being Tsunade, Sakura and unknown blonde haired girl from Kumogakure as her hitai-ate signified.

Itachi could barely hold in the vomit willing it's way up as he looked at the dismembered and disemboweled bodies that was left of Naruto and the girls attack. As he was refraining from doing so, a large number of shinobi from Iwa, Suna and Konoha, though their head bands all had scratches through them, surrounded the three shinobi. Suddenly Naruto spoke maliciously. **"Imprison the rest. Leaves these two for me."**

He saw Kakashi and a few others from other villages nod as they used chakra chains to keep them from resisting. Once they were out of the way, Naruto glared at the two women before letting out another earth shattering roar before disappearing. Even with his Sharingan, he couldn't keep up with Naruto's movements and watch as Tsunade barely could but was torn to shreds within seconds. The pink hair girl was in shock as she saw this and suddenly had the clawed hand of Naruto holding her throat.

**"This is for ruining my life bitch."** With that said, Itachi closed his eyes as he heard her head be ripped off her shoulders before being sliced in two. After a few moments, he felt the youki beginning to drained and opened his eyes to see Naruto walking away as the ex-Konoha shinobi started rebuilding the town with the help of the Suna and Iwa shinobi.

After this he watched the girl from earlier, who he called Keisha, talk to him for a little bit before admitting her feelings for him over the course of the war. Itachi was slightly stunned at this and even more so at Naruto's response saying he felt the same for awhile. He suddenly found himself in an awkward position as the two started to kiss and it turned into a make out session. He was about to turn to Naruto to tell him to stop it when he heard movement behind them.

He turned around and noticed two people wearing the same cloaks he and Kisame were wearing earlier. He looked confused as to who they were and noticed both Naruto and Keisha growling at them. As the four fought, the Naruto besides Itachi spoke. "They are from Akatsuki. There goal is to collect the bijuu so they can rule the world. They say they are doing it for world peace, but what they say and what they do don't match. These two are the subordinates to the true leader, Uchiha Madara, who I killed in a memory I do not want to show to anyone. The auburn haired man is known as Pein, the man who killed Jiraiya."

This had Itachi's eyes widen to an extreme extent before Naruto continued. "The other is Konan. She's been with him since they were children and I'm pretty sure they are lovers." He nodded as he watched the fight and was stunned that he had a Mangekyou Sharingan in his right eye. Even with it though, he could tell Naruto was almost finished with Pein, but the girl was struggling as Konan kept her off balance till the rain started. In a desperate move, Pein lunged out and stabbed Keisha in the heart. Naruto rage consumed him as the ninth and final tail grew and ripped the auburn haired man to pieces before he could counter. The same went for his partner as she became a sickening goo.

Itachi watched as Naruto walked besides a dying Keisha as shinobi from nearby began to arrive. Suddenly, he could her the fox began to tell Naruto of a way to save her and change everything that had happened. Itachi's eyes widen as he continued on how to do the ritual to travel back in time. He watched as Naruto did everything Kyuubi had told him. Suddenly both were covered in their respective tenants youki until it started to morph into a blackish color and then into a ball before becoming a dark flash of light.

Suddenly, he found himself outside in the hall with Naruto. After recomposing himself, Itachi spoke. "Was... t-that the future?" Naruto shook his head. "No. That was just a possible future through my eyes. I didn't show you other things as it was best for you not to know everything and the fact that I am growing tired." Itachi nodded as his second question was answered as well. Then a disturbing thought popped up.

"Did I really kill... my clan?" Naruto only nodded his head in response at him. Itachi looked down in shame at this. Naruto noticed this and spoke. "Do not think of yourself like the one from my time. You have seen what you can become, so you must work not to become it." Itachi looked up at Naruto and spoke. "But how? you just.."

"That was just one way you can turn out. If you don't want to turn out like that, you can change it. It's that simple. It's just up to you to do it." Itachi nodded numbly at that before looking at Naruto softly. "How did you managed to get through all that and managed to stay sane." Naruto raised an eyebrow at him. "You think I'm sane." Itachi just stepped back as Naruto felt like strangling him. "You think you'd be sane from going through all that?! You only got a glimpse of it and didn't have to feel the pain!"

Itachi winced at that and knew it was true. "You right, I wouldn't be." Naruto sighed at him. "Sorry, I kind of carried away there. But it is the truth." Itachi nodded at him before looking at him. "I think I need some sleep... this is a lot to digest." Naruto nodded at him as Itachi faded from his mind. Once he was back outside in the real world, everything became a blur for him till he went into his tent. He sat down and thought about everything he had seen in his mind before laying down to get some sleep.

_'I will change. I will not be like what I saw.'_

-------------------

Kazekiri Keisha - Jinchuuriki of Gobi no Houkou.

Age - 16(at the beginning), 7(after time travel)

Height - 5'3", 4'1"

Breast Size - B cup, a child for Pete sakes!

Skin - Creamy white. A little lighter than Haku's.

Home - Iwagakure

Hair color - Snow white

Length - mid back, shoulder length

Style - Straight, wavy hair, kind of pointed at the end

Build - Athletic, more wiry with compacted muscles

Fighting Style - Good with Weapons, average with Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu, loves poison.

Parents - Tsuchikage, Kazekiri Arashi and unknown women, probably died at birth or around when she was very young


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for taking so long with the update. Things happen, and I've hadn't been really inspired to right the next chapter, but here it is, though it's shorter than I wanted it. By the way, this chapter was tough to write. Not in the sense that I didn't know what to write, but the sense it was much shorter than I anticipated. It took a lot out of me to stretch this chapter out without adding in what I had planned for chapter three. This chaper was 2000 words shy of what I wanted, but I'll make up for it in upcoming chapters.

I Do Not Own Naruto

* * *

Mourning had come by quickly, and a certain Uchiha was not happy about it. After the roller coaster of a night, he was willing his eyes shut while mumbling at the sun to go away as he was still very tired. He was still trying to determine if what he saw was the truth or it was just an illusion by Kyuubi. He wouldn't put it past the kitsune to do that, but from what he noticed about Naruto outside and inside in his mind, pointed to that what he saw was real. Yet, some part of him was just finding it hard to believe that someone could travel time.

As he was debating on the physics and logic of time travel, Naruto had woken up cursing the sun's existence. He slowly got up and dressed himself, figuring Itachi to already be awake, only to see that he wasn't. He blinked in confusion at this before shrugging as he tried to light the fire, only to realize that his body didn't know how to do so. He cursed at this and mentally reminded himself to start training soon as possible after he and Keisha had reunited. Sighing as he didn't have any matches or some flint, he walked to Itachi's tent to wake him up.

Unzipping the tent, Naruto barely managed to dodge the kunai thrown at him. He glared at Itachi as he glared right back, pissed at the fact that now he was forced to get up. Neither back down from their glaring contest, not wanting to give in and give the other victory. As the two glared at each other, Itachi took the time to search through Naruto's eyes.

The reason being that the eyes were the gate way to ones soul. Looking into his electric blues, he noticed the same sorrow, pain and joy that was always in his eyes, with hints of uncanny wisdom that wasn't there before. But what surprised him was a look that he knew because of Anko. The look of betrayal.

He shivered at that and looked away from Naruto, knowing what he saw last night was true. Naruto looked at him with some confusion before realizing what caused his reaction. He closed his eyes and nodded lightly before walking back outside to let Itachi get himself dressed decently. He sighed as sat down next to the burned out fire. He sighed once more as he looked at the horizon, remembering the day before he lost everything.

(Flashback)

Naruto was wondering through the camp as he felt something was off, he just didn't know what. He sighed as he continued walking through the camp, ignoring the looks he was getting. None of them were looks of hate, which he was glad for, just respect, some loyalty and a little bit of fear. What was odd was that most of them were coming from Iwa shinobi.

Fear wasn't anything new as he was the jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, but they feared him more of being the son of the Yondaime Hokage and the fact that he could use Hiraishin. Though the respect and loyalty puzzled him, he figured that he somehow managed to gain it during the course of the war.

Shaking that off, he continued by them till he was at the edge of the camp, looking at the sunset. He sighed deeply, wanting to know what went wrong between him and Tsunade. He didn't understand it at all. From everything she had shown him throughout the time they knew each other, she had shown him nothing but kindness and love. But now, for a reason he didn't understand, she hated with him with a passion beyond all possible reasons.

It was also confusing as to why Sakura hated him. Sure, in the beginning she was spiteful, only because that was how she was raised and that he was kind of annoying, but they came to understand each other after Sasuke left.

As he continued thinking about what went wrong, both Gaara and Sasuke walked up to him. Once there, Sasuke was the first to speak up. "Figured you'd be out here. So what's up dobe?"

Naruto turned back at him and scoffed at him. "Nothing teme." Sasuke rose his eyebrow at this knowing that it was a lie while Gaara looked on impassively, though a little worry could be seen.

"Naruto." spoke Gaara as both Sasuke and himself gave Naruto death glares.

Naruto sighed as he turned away from his two brothers. "It's nothing really."

Both increased their glares at him before Sasuke spoke up. "I know you better than that. Something is eating at you, now what is it, or do I have to beat it out of you."

Naruto sighed before turning towards them. "You two don't give up do you.

"No." Gaara quickly responded as Sasuke snorted in response. He sighed before looking up at both of them and noticed Keisha walking towards them and silently cursed. For some reason, she could manage to get him to open up, and he really didn't want to right now.

Once she arrived, she noticed the somewhat tense atmosphere, but knew it had to deal with Naruto. "Brooding again?"

Both Gaara and Sasuke nodded as Naruto glared at all three of them. She sighed before sitting down besides him. "Alright, now tell us what's wrong. Otherwise we're never going to stop pestering you about it."

Both Gaara and Sasuke nodded at this, making Naruto scowl at them before sighing as he looked up at the horizon. "I was just thinking about why all this had to happen. Why the old hag turned her back on me after everything we had been through. Why Sakura suddenly changed after brining teme over here back home."

Keisha's eyes softened at this while both Gaara and Sasuke looked the same as always, but understood him perfectly. Sasuke nodded as he placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "None of us our sure, especially seeing how she cared for you before Jiraiya died. As for Sakura, there is still too much that is unknown."

Naruto sighed at this, but knew it was true before nodding at Sasuke. Keisha smiled softly at him and was about to get up when Gaara spoke. "Well, it's time to get ready. Be in the command tent in ten minutes."

Naruto nodded as both Gaara and Sasuke left with slight smirks on their faces, leaving Keisha and him alone.

Keisha's eyes widen as they left her behind before mentally cussing them out. She turned to Naruto and blushed lightly before shaking her head. "Naruto. I was wondered..." He looked over at her with curiosity on his face, making her lose her courage. She sighed a bit before asking a different question. "Why do you look at the sunset?"

Naruto looked at her for a bit before looking back at the setting sun. She sighed as she figured he wasn't going to answer when he spoke up. "I've always have. It's something I can't explain, but every time I watch it set, it feels like all my problems go away with it."

She was slightly shocked by this response, but nodded as turned and looked at the setting sun. "I guess I understand. It is kind of soothing to watch."

Naruto nodded his head slightly as he continued watching, but continued to steal glances at her. After a few moments, he pushed himself up and offered a hand to her. "Well, time to go. Don't want to piss Gaara and Tenshi off again by being late."

She smiled a bit and nodded as she accepted his hand. As they walked to the tent, he couldn't help but notice all the shinobi looking at him in a knowing way. He blinked in confusion at this, as though he may be smarter and stronger, he still was slightly dense. Shaking their looks off, he looked at Keisha and noticed the light gleaming off her. He quickly turned away, not wanting to be caught staring before he sighed as they reached the command tent.

_'It's not meant to be anyways. It's not like she doesn't have plenty of suitors anyways. Don't need to add to the number.'_ Shaking that thought off, both Naruto and Keisha entered the command tent with a slightly irritated Tenshi as he looked at a stoic Gaara and Sasuke.

Sighing at both of them, he held out his watch and started counting down on his watch. "5... 4... 3... 2... 1."

In a poof of smoke, Kakashi appeared as he pocketed something in his pouch, most likely the last version of Icha Icha Paradise that Jiraiya had wrote and left with Naruto to publish. Both Koharu and Homura glared daggers at him, but the cycloptic man seemed immune to it.

Shaking his head at the tardy man, Tenshi spoke up. "Now that we are all here, we can go over our strategy for the dawn assault."

Everyone in the room nodded as Gaara stepped forward. "As we did in the mist, we are going to send Naruto and Keisha to Konoha, but without me this time. Our intelligence says that they are planning for a sneak attack on us soon, so I must stay behind to give our forces a chance."

Kakashi nodded as he continued off for Gaara as it was odd for him to talk so much. "Their forces their will be minimal and should bring the remaining forces to it's knees as we have them cut off from Kumogakure."

Both Keisha and Naruto nodded in understanding. Tenshi nodded at them as he turned to Kakashi. "Kakashi, you will be leading our secondary defense line as Gaara, Sasuke and I will be leading the first. If we should fall, you are the new field general."

The Copy Cat nodded his head as he knew the ranking well. It was the two kage's and Naruto, Sasuke and then himself. Tenshi nodded as he turned back to his advisors and nodded. "Go get the forces and tell them to be prepared for a strike in the middle of the night. Go."

His advisors quickly left to rally the troops as he quickly turned back towards Naruto and Keisha and noticed them holding hands. "You two will leave in ten minutes. Keisha, I would like to have a word with you before you leave."

Keisha nodded lightly at him as Naruto spoke. "Meet me at the eastern camp entrance."

She nodded and watched Naruto vanish in a swirl of leaves. She turned back around and walked over to where Tenshi was in the back of the tent. When she arrived she looked at his stoic form and spoke as he seemed not to notice her. "You wanted to see me ni-san?"

Tenshi snapped out of his thoughts as he looked over at the slightly curious Keisha and nodded. "Yes I did. Keisha, you know your like a sister to me right." She nodded slowly, not really understanding what he was getting at. Tenshi sighed as he continued. "I would just like you to know, that I love your squirt, and that I give you my blessings, if you wish to continue see him after today. I know your father would."

Keisha's eyes widen as she started chocking in surprise. Of all the things she expected, this wasn't it. Was it that obvious to everyone that she had fallen for him.

The Gondaime Tsuchikage could only smirk at her reaction as he patted her on the back. Once she managed to get her breath back, she looked up at him and was about to speak when he cut her off. "You best get out of her imouto. You have a mission."

She was about to say that he was changing the subject, but the look on his face left no room for argument. She nodded lightly at him before turning around and walking out of the tent before heading towards the eastern entrance. As she reached their, she noticed Naruto filing his nails with a kunai. Noticing her, he put up the kunai and nodded before both took off heading towards Konoha.

But for some reason, Keisha felt a large weight was lifted off of her as she followed Naruto.

(Flashback End)

As he was lost on memory lane, Itachi had walked out of his tent and put it up before lighting the fire to cook some breakfast. He noticed the far off look on Naruto's face, but shoved it aside believing he was thinking about the past. Sighing, he looked off in the distance as the water in the kettle boil so Naruto could eat his ramen. "So, Naruto. Why is it exactly why you wanted to come out here. I have a good idea, but I'm not totally sure."

Snapping out of memory lane, Naruto turned to Itachi before sighing. "I'm looking for Keisha as she'll be somewhere around the border."

The Uchiha prodigy nodded at this as he pulled out a stick of pocky and started munching on it. Naruto saw this and couldn't help but twitch uncontrollably. _'What the hell. It's like he has a never ending supply of it. I swear one day I'm going to find out where he keeps it and steal it.'_

"So how exactly are you going to find her. It's not as if she's going to be wearing a bright neon orange jumpsuit saying here I am." Itachi asked between bites of his precious pocky.

Naruto twitched even more at this and muttered darkly at the smirking Uchiha. Sighing, he answered his question. "That's were Kyuubi and Gobi come in. When they can feel each other, they're going to send their youki into our systems so we can sense each other. Then we are to escape then elude our guards and meet each other."

Itachi twitched at this. "So... you were planning on ditching me." Naruto nodded as the kettle whistled and started pouring it into his cup. He twitched even more at this and used every ounce of his will to refrain himself from strangling the young blonde haired jinchuuriki. And he was having a difficult time as he was inching closer to him.

Naruto refrained from smirking as he saw this and quickly slurped his ramen before throwing the cup in the fire as he was finished. He quickly got up and quickly took down his tent and got it packed before looking at the still twitching Uchiha prodigy that was glaring at him with intent to kill. Naruto easily shrugged that off as he spoke up with a semi amused voice. "Now then, can we continue or do I have to ditch you now."

A small string of curses later, they were ready to leave, though Itachi was still trying to glare a hole through Naruto's head. Naruto just smirked as he lead the way in an taunting fashion making the Uchiha scowl even more. He really wanted to strangle the blonde hair abomination in front of him right now. Naruto smirked knowing this and did his best not to laugh.

Pissing people off was one of his all-time favorite hobbies after all.

* * *

On a dirt road heading towards the Hi no Kuni border, Tenshi was currently trying his best not to strangle the girl in front of him and the seven tailed creature within him. The reason being that he barely got an ounce of sleep as every time he came close to falling asleep, Keisha tried to sneak off. Of course he caught her, but then Shichibi decided to start annoying him once he managed to get her to 'sleep' once more. And then once he managed to get it to shut up and nearly fall asleep again, Keisha made a break for it once more.

So at the moment he was contemplating about just knocking her out and bringing her back to Iwa as he was sure another night like last night and his sanity would probably slip. He mentally sighed as Keisha was looking slightly happier than normal as they neared the border. He instinctively knew that he was going to have even more problems than last night seeing the smirk crossing her face and was ready to do what he need to do for his sanity.

**"Oh. What's the matter Tenshi-kun? Tired already?"** The said jinchuuriki cursed darkly as he heard his annoying bijuu taunt him once more. He really wondered how he managed to stay sane with it inside him.

_'No thanks to you asshole.'_ Laughing was heard on the other side making him narrow his eyes and was getting ready to perform a weak seal just to shut it up.

**"Ha. Sorry, but I couldn't help it. It's so fun to watch you squirm. And don't you even dare think of sealing me off! Without me you would have already passed out by now."**

Tenshi narrowed his eyes at this and started muttering darkly about having beaver stew. Needless to say Shichibi shut up. One thing the seven tailed creature didn't like was when it's vessel threatened it with that. Tenshi mentally sighed in relief as he looked at the bright glow coming off of Keisha as she was zoned out, probably talking to Gobi again.

**"Child, I can sense them."** Keisha's eyes went wide hearing this.

_'Naruto-kun is close by!'_ Gobi nodded at Keisha's statement.

**"Yes, Kyuubi's presence is close by meaning he is here."** Keisha smiled brightly at this.

_'Alright then! Let's ditch Tenshi...'_

**"Not yet child. Wait till tonight."** Gobi interrupted her. **"Shichibi is going to distract him so you can get a head start on him and I can flare my youki into your system."**

She nodded as it seemed to be a good plan and Shichibi was going to be helping them, making everything easier on their part. _'Alright, just tell me when.'_

Gobi nodded before laying down in it's cell and falling asleep as it was going to be a hectic night tonight.

Tenshi sighed as she zoned back in as they neared a large town that was separated due to it being in both Iwa and Hi no Kuni borders. Keisha's eyes widen as she remembered the town. It was where she and Naruto first met.

(Flashback)

Keisha growled low in her throat as she slit another Konoha's shinobi's throat, only to see five Kumo shinobi take his place. She quickly pulled out another kunai and deflected the shuriken thrown at her. She rushed towards the closes one and threw the kunai towards him and quickly took out two more. The shinobi blocked it easily, only to have her stab him in the heart.

Using his body as a meat shield, she deflected the kunais thrown towards her before throwing hers and ending an unsuspecting chunin's life. She reached in her pouch to pull out another kunai, only to find that she was out. Keisha growled in frustration as she threw the lifeless corpse at invading shinobi and went through a quick series of hand seals.

_"Doton: Doryudan!"_

A large earth dragon erupted from the ground and quickly slammed into the Kumo shinobi before they had a chance to recover. She jumped to the ground as she barely avoided having dozens of shuriken embedded themselves into her. Suddenly, her father's voice was heard on the town's loud speaker.

"Retreat! Head to recovering point C!"

Keisha growled at this, but seeing the devastation the sneak attack had, she knew they wouldn't hold up for much to longer. She quickly rushed away from the invading shinobi and headed towards the said recovery point. _'Dammit! Where is our reinforcements?! I knew those Konoha shinobi couldn't be trusted!'_

As she thought that, she noticed her father on the edge of the village, facing off against a blonde haired woman and a pink haired teen, and was getting severely beaten. She growled deeply at this and called upon a tail of Gobi's youki to help him escape. She kicked Tsunade in the face and back handed Sakura before landing besides her beaten up father.

He growled in irritation seeing her. "Dammit Keisha! Leave! This is my battle."

Keisha glared at her father. **"Look at yourself tou-san. You'll won't last another minute in your condition. Let me handle this."**

Arashi growled at her, as he knew that she was strong, but facing off against a sannin along with her Hokage apprentice wasn't something she could do. Seeing the look on her father's face, she spoke trying to give him reinsurance. **"Don't worry. I'll only hold them off for a bit before retreating myself. Just get to the recovery point. Our people need you right now."**

Even if he didn't want to admit it, she had a point. But he would be damned if he was going to admit that. He growled out a bit before speaking in a commanding tone. "You better come back."

Keisha nodded at her father as both super strength woman got up and looked at their new threat. Arashi seeing this, took off not wanting to force his daughter fight them for long.

"Hm. Seems we have to deal with a jinchuuriki now." Tsunade spoke glaring daggers at Keisha. Sakura nodded as she was readjusting the plan she devised to counter Naruto when using Kyuubi's youki. Both quickly rushed Keisha with speeds that she couldn't keep up with. Her eyes widen when she felt the wind leave her and flew back through a building, only to be kicked back in by Sakura.

The small structure couldn't take the stress and collapsed with her inside. Both Sakura and Tsunade waited patiently for her to come out, as they knew it would take more than that to defeat a jinchuuriki. Just as they predicted, an eruption of green light and the rocks where blown away as a three tailed Keisha stood in the center of the rubble.

She quickly rushed Sakura and started to wildly slash at her as she didn't have to much control of her battle style since her animalistic side was in the one thinking for her. Sakura parried most of the blows, but the chakra claws were giving her trouble. She was forced to self heal herself due to the poisonous nature of Gobi's youki. She brought a quick knee to Keisha's stomach before delivering an upper cut to her jaw, rocketing her into the sky. At a waiting Tsunade who axed kicked her back to the ground.

Keisha hit the ground creating a large crater from the force of the blow. She slowly picked herself up, only for Tsunade to land on her and pin her to the ground. She struggled with every ounce of strength she had and even was beginning to pull on the forth tail, but Tsunade's strength outmatched hers by a landslide. Sakura rushed over there with her hand glowing before she rammed it into Keisha's stomach.

_"Gogyo Fuin!"_

Her eyes widen as the pain hit her like a truck as Gobi's youki left her system. Tsunade smirked before throwing her against another building. Sakura looked towards the retreating Iwa shinobi before speaking. "Should we follow?"

Tsunade shook her head. "No, it might be a trap. We'll rest here tonight before giving chase."

Sakura nodded before turning to a panting Keisha as she struggled to get back to her feet. "Well we at least have a prisoner..."

"RETREAT! IT'S THE NIDAN KIROI..."

The man's voice was cut of as a flash of yellow light went by him and a jet of blood gushed out of his neck. A kunai suddenly landed between Keisha and the two Kage level shinobi. Tsunade's eyes widen as she recognized it as in a flash of light, a young man with spiky blonde hair wearing clothes reminiscent of the late Yondaime Hokage was standing there. He looked like a mirror image of the man. The only differences were the three whisker like marks on his cheeks and his hitai-ate since it had a scratch through it.

"It can't be..." Was the only thing that came from Tsunade. Unfortunately for her, it was. Uzumaki Naruto was standing in front of them looking at both coldly.

He quickly pulled out two more tri-pronged kunai and threw them up in the air while going through a set of hand seals.

_"Kage Kunai no jutsu."_

The two suddenly multiplied in nearly a thousand as they started to rain down on the small town. Tsunade's eyes widen as she grabbed Sakura.

"RETREAT! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" In a swirl of leaves she was gone, not wanting to face off Naruto if he was going to be using that technique.

Naruto looked back at the shocked form of Keisha before looking up. "Kakashi-sensei. Get her to the recovery point and tell them we're going to take the town back."

The masked jounin jumped down and picked up a still shocked Keisha and headed off towards the now confused and slightly scared Iwa shinobi that were still in the area. Naruto looked up to see Sasuke smirking at him. "Now teme, let's see who kills more."

"You're on dobe."

In the end, the invading force of Kiri, Kumo and Konoha shinobi retreated with heavy loses. Mainly because two shinobi calling out the number they had each time they killed one of them...

The score was Naruto 172, Sasuke 43. It was a landslide victory.

Though it wasn't really fair. I mean he was using Hiraishin...

(Flashback End)

Shaking that memory off, she turned to Tenshi. "Can we stay here for the night Tenshi-kun?"

He looked down at her and was about to say no when he noticed the puppy eyed look on her face and it was enhanced drastically due to her being Gobi's jinchuuriki. He tried to resist it, but couldn't help but cave in as the look was just too overpowering. "Alright. We'll stay the night."

Keisha smiled brightly before she started to skip in front of him making the teen sigh. _'Dammit. I know I shouldn't be doing this. I'm going to get screwed tonight.'_ From within him a large smirk was seen on Shichibi's face.

Oh he didn't know how close to the truth he was.

* * *

It was early in the afternoon and Itachi and Naruto had reached the Konoha side of the town. They would have reached there earlier, but certain things slowed down their progress. The reason it took so long was the fact that Naruto had pulled a few pranks on the now smirking Uchiha, but he got his revenge.

Naruto on the other was scowling as he rubbed his butt. _'I swear. When I find the person that invented that technique, I'm going to give them the modified Kaze Rasenshuriken version of it._'

Of course he was talking about the most powerful move in Konoha's archives.

The Sennen Goroshi.

Shaking his head after mumbling a few choice cuss words, he looked up and recognized the town. He smiled lightly when Kyuubi spoke up. **"Alright kit. She's somewhere in this town. I liked it better when it was rubble."**

Naruto twitched at the last statement. _'Kyuubi. You want everything to be rubble.'_

The giant kitsune shrugged. **"True, but alas it's not meant to be. Unless you've decided to accept my proposal."** He spoke gleefully at the end.

Naruto's twitching began to increase. _'Fox. I'm not going to become like Gaara was. So stop asking!'_

Kyuubi mentally pouted. **"Fine then, take my fun away. Just remember that it's always a possibility. Ku ku ku."**

Naruto rolled his eyes as he ignored the kitsune. He turned to Itachi who was drooling heavily. Blinking in confusion, he looked around until he found what it was causing Itachi's state.

A pocky stand.

He could only restrain himself from sweat dropping at the scene when Itachi grabbed him and dragged him to the stand. Naruto sighed as there was no way to stop him know.

He was a man possessed... by pocky.

Twenty minutes and forty-five sealing scrolls later, they finally left the stand with a very, very happy Uchiha prodigy. Naruto could only shake his head. He swore he never seen anything like it before. Apparently he never paid to much attention to himself as he had a very similar addiction himself.

Shaking his head off that thought. He turned back to the happy Uchiha. "Well, as I was trying to say before you where hypnotized and spent all our money on your pocky, Keisha-chan is here as Kyuubi can sense Gobi."

Itachi nodded as he pulled out a blueberry flavored stick and started munching on it. "Alright. I'm figuring your plan is going to happen at night."

Naruto nodded making him smirk wickedly. Naruto paled at this and was thinking of flaring Kyuubi's youki right now to get away from the lunatic in front of him. "Then in the mean time, I'm going to be training you."

Naruto could only gulp. He was sure that this wasn't going to fun. In fact he was pretty sure he was going to be needing Kyuubi's youki by the end of this seeing Itachi's grin grow.

May Kami have mercy on his soul.

* * *

The sun had set a few hours ago and Keisha was waiting patiently in their hotel room. She knew that she had to wait till Tenshi was distracted to make her getaway, yet he seemed to be expecting her to do it.

Of course he was put on guard since she was being patient, and she was never patient. He knew he was being paranoid, but he knew something bad was going to happen tonight, he just didn't know what.

Shaking that off, he wondered why Shichibi had been so quite of lately. The normally annoying as hell bijuu hadn't said a word since he mention eating beaver stew. Now this wasn't to odd, but Shichibi could never be quite for to long, unless sleeping, and he knew it wasn't sleeping._ 'It's planning something. I know it! The damned beaver has never stayed quite this long for any reason.'_

From within him, Shichibi just smirked to itself as Tenshi mentally was prepared for it to pop out and do something. Which is was it wanted exactly. Shichibi's plan was simple, make Tenshi worry so much about it that he would take his attention of Keisha so she could escape. Sure, it wasn't perfect, but that was what it's back up plan was for. And if that didn't work, then well...

It had no clue.

Keisha watched the TV, which had a boring anime that she had seen every episode to, even though this was technically a brand new episode to them. She noticed Tenshi being off edge and knew it was Shichibi that was causing it, just didn't know how, nor did she want to.

She kept a stern eye on him as she faked watching Evangelion. Suddenly, Gobi spoke from within her. **"Child. It's almost time."**

Keisha mentally nodded at her tenant as she stood up and walked to the bathroom. Tenshi looked at her oddly, but shook his head as he wasn't really interested to keep watch on a seven year old girl going to the restroom.

Shaking that disturbing thought out of his head, he turned to the window and looked outside sensing was off. It wasn't that Keisha trying to ditch him over and over again or the fact that Shichibi was being unusually quiet. It was something else, a familiar presence. One he hadn't felt in a few years yet he could quite place it.

Sighing, he looked out to the moon as it was somewhat calming to him. Though he didn't understand why as Shichibi was a beaver, it would have made more sense for a forest to calm him down, but he wasn't complaining. He took a deep breath to calm himself down, as he was sure that nothing bad would happen and he was just being a worry wart.

That's when his vision went pitch black and he found himself in front of a caged beaver. It's cage bars wasn't any where near as strong as Kyuubi, but strong enough to keep Shichibi from breaking through. Except there was one problem with this picture.

The bars were behind him.

Swearing out loud at his horrible luck, he started to slowly back up. Shichibi noticed this and smirked devilishly at him. **"Oh Tenshi-kun. Where do you think you're going."**

Not thinking twice about it, Tenshi turned his back to the bijuu and rushed out of the cage...

Well, tried to.

One of Shichibi's tails wrapped around him quickly and dragged his screaming form back inside the cage. **"Tsk, tsk, tsk Tenshi-kun. Are you trying to run away from me when I'm trying to show you something?"**

Tenshi not being sure on what to do, nodded slightly as it was the truth before closing his eyes as the tail wrapped around him tightly. Expecting himself to be crushed, he was expecting to be put back on the ground and released. And he was certainly not expecting to hear a feminine laughter. Quickly opening his eyes, he saw something he wasn't expecting.

In front of him was a twenty-seven year old women with dark brown, almost black shoulder length hair with to larger than normal front teeth. She had hazel colored eyes with dilated, onyx colored iris in each eye. She stood a little under six foot, with an athletic figure and larger breast than he had ever seen, and he'd seen pictures of Tsunade in the bingo book. Though, he tried not to look at those, but found it hard not to.

Because it was hard not to stare at a naked woman, especially when she wasn't trying to hide it.

She smirked happily at him before placing her hands on his shoulders. **"This is what I want to show you Tenshi-kun."**

Suddenly everything began to crash down on Tenshi as he realized who this was. It was none other than Shichibi.

That was all his brain could handle and a stream of blood shot out of his noise, rocketing him into the bar behind him, knocking him out cold. Shichibi sweat dropped at the scene before shaking her head. **"Well... didn't expect it to be that easy. I swear all men are perverts."**

From within the bathroom, Keisha sensed Tenshi crumble to the floor and was about to go check up on him when Gobi stopped her. **"Child! Go now. That's the distraction." **_**'One hell of one as well... I'm pretty sure I would have fallen for that...'**_

Keisha's eyes widen in realization before she bolted it out of the bathroom and into the lobby before heading outside and began following Gobi's directions.

_'I'm almost there Naru-kun. Just wait a little more.'

* * *

_

From a building not to far away, a figure with long blonde hair smirked as they saw the young girl rushing towards her destination. The person's hands twitched in excitement as they thought about the revenge that he could get on his old rival.

Oh this was going to be the perfect way to extract his revenge.

* * *

Naruto slowly made his way back into the town with Itachi not to far behind him as Kyuubi sent youki into his system, not to alert Keisha and Gobi, but to heal all the burn, cuts and scrapes covering the poor boy. The young boy grumbled as he looked back at the somewhat pleasant looking Uchiha.

Itachi's training didn't seem so hard at first as he had him practicing tree walking. He was getting the hang of it pretty quickly as his chakra reserve weren't as large as it was when he tried this when he was a gennin, but still pretty difficult as he could only get twenty feet up.

But that wasn't the hard part. Oh no. The hard part was when Itachi started throwing kunai at him, seeing if he could keep his control under pressure. Needless to say he fell to the ground and got cut a few times. Just as soon as he managed to start dodging the kunais every now and then, Itachi upped the anti by using _Katon: Hosenka_ sending dozens of controlled fireballs at him.

So Naruto wasn't in the best of conditions as of right now. In fact, he was pretty sure this was worse than some of his beatings he had when he was younger. At least he was lucky that Itachi had called it quits when the sun started to set. The only bright spot for him during the training was that he was pretty sure he could use _Katon: Hosenka_ from watching Itachi doing it so much.

Itachi was impressed, but he wouldn't dare show it. He had done a little worse than he had when his father had put him through the same training. Then again, he had his Sharingan activated during the exercise so he knew where the kunai and fireballs were going to be. Naruto didn't have that advantage, so he was impressed at the display.

Then he remember Naruto was older than his body showed. He had the knowledge of what to do, but executing it in a young, much different body was more difficult. Sighing in resignation, he followed behind Naruto watching the slight injuries, in his opinion, that he gave him heal.

It was unnerving, yet fascinating seeing the red youki wisp around the wounds and slowly stitched up the cuts and shedded the dead skin from the burns before replacing it with new, unblemished skin. Now normally unblemished skin would be the signs of a novice shinobi, making the enemy drop their guard a bit, but with Naruto it was another advantage he could exploit, even if only for a moment. Because a moment in the shinobi world, was all you needed to kill someone.

Shaking that thought off, he turned back to a completely healed Naruto, how was currently holding out gamma-chan and counting his Ryo. His eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets seeing just how much it was. _'WHAT THE HELL! How does he have that much?! That's more than I get on an A-rank assassination and a B-rank guarding mission combined!'_

Ignoring the shocked look on Itachi's face, he continued continuing his ryo as he noticed a ramen stand and was going to get him a few bowls when he noticed an object in the sky, but paid no heed to it as he figured it was a large bird.

Walking to the stand with a shell shocked prodigy behind him, he paid for three bowls of Miso for himself and one Beef for the gaping Uchiha. His thoughts turned to Keisha as he waited for the bowls to be served. As his thoughts roamed, Itachi managed to regain his composure. The said Uchiha noticed Naruto had a far off look in his eyes and shook his head as the stand owner served them their bowls.

(Flashback)

Naruto smiled lightly at Chouji as he chowed down on another plate of bar-be-que before he guzzled down three bowls of ramen within a flash of an eye. Tenten blinked in surprise as she looked at the two food eating machines. _'Where in the hell do they put it all?! I mean this is Chouji's tenth plate while Naruto is on his thirteenth bowl! Not even Lee can eat this fast when he challenges Sasuke to an eating contest!'_

As Tenten tried to figure out where both of them put it all, which was harder to do with Naruto as he hadn't had an ounce of fat on him since he was a gennin, Shizune shook her head as she called the waitress over and asked for the bill. When the waitress handed her the bill, a large bead of sweat rolled off the back of her head. _'Twelve Fucking Thousand Ryo! That's it! This is the last time I'm taking Naruto and Chouji out to eat together!_

While Shizune screamed her head off mentally at the price of the bill, Chouji and Naruto had finished their final plates making both Ino and Temari slightly grateful as they had lost their appetite during the competition they had going.

Shino looked stoically at them, but inside his bugs were raving, trying hard to figure out the same question Tenten was. _'This makes no logical sense. Neither of them should be able to hold more than two, maybe three servings in Chouji's case. I can understand Chouji as he eats constantly, but Naruto has barely been able to eat without going hunting for himself due to Sakura's law. And now she's just past one where he can't hunt. Just what happened between you and her Naruto?'_

Naruto rubbed his belly happily before burping and covering his mouth. "Sorry... It was just that good."

Chouji smiled at his eating partner as he could tell his complexion was considerably brighter compared to what it was before they took him out to eat. Both Temari and Ino smiled a bit and nodded at Naruto, not caring about the laws. Shino nodded lightly at him as Shizune smiled sadly at her adopted brother. Tenten wasn't the only one to give an initial reaction, but that was due to her still trying to figure out where they put it all and how the hell Shizune was going to pay for all this.

Smiling a bit more at them, Naruto stretched a bit before standing up. "Well I better get out of her before I get you guys in trouble. Take care."

They all smiled at Naruto before saying their goodbyes as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Once he did and everyone pitched in to pay the bill so Shizune would have to pay off a debt to the owner, they all began to head out of the dinner when they were surround by three five man Anbu squads.

The new Anbu captain that took the place of Yamato when he stepped down to train team seven spoke up. "The six of you are charged for breaking the laws of the Rokudaime Hokage and hereby to be immediately executed for your treasonous actions."

All six of them narrowed their eyes and pulled prepared for battle as they might be out matched, but they weren't going out without a fight.

* * *

Naruto had cloaked himself in an invisibility jutsu to keep people from seeing him as he jumped roof top to roof top as he didn't want to deal with them right now as he was worried. His friends and family had practically dragged him from his apartment as he hadn't been able to eat for a week due to Sakura's newest law.

He was happy that he had such close friends that they would risk putting their lives in danger for him, but it also worried him deeply as he felt that they were being watched the entire time. He just couldn't help but shake that feeling as it became stronger and stronger. _'Dammit. I have to check and make sure they're okay.'_

Quickly changing directions, he headed towards the dinner as he figured everyone would be saying their goodbyes to each other before separating. As he got closer and closer, he could feel all of them still there, but something was off. They seemed weaker than normal. In fact all of them seemed to be on the verge of...

His eyes widen as he pushed as much chakra into his legs and rushed towards them with one thought on his mind. _'Please be okay! Please be okay! Just let this be a figment of my imagination!'_

Naruto speed seemed to increase even further as he rushed towards their fading signatures and even let his genjutsu drop, not caring if people spotted him now. Of course most chunin probably couldn't see him move at the speed he was going at, but it made little difference as he arrived at the dinner and was routed to the spot as his blood chilled.

Shino and Temari were both panting heavily with the other leaning against the others back as bruises, cuts and gashes covered their bodies. But this wasn't what made Naruto's blood cold. It was the fact that his other four friends were lying on the ground in their own blood pools.

_'Chouji...'_ He looked at the enlarged young man as he laid on the ground with a dozen kunai in his back and one that severed his spinal cord from his head. Memories of the two of them along with Shikamaru and Kiba skipping classes and the two them having ramen eating contest began to flood his mind.

_'Ino...'_ Looking over towards her skinny form, he nearly vomited as her good looks were gone as her body was covered in burns and gashes and nothing but a few strands of her pale blonde hair were left. He didn't have many found memories between both of them, but as of recently the two of them had become close friends.

_'Tenten...'_ The weapons mistress body laid besides Ino as it seemed that she had tried to protect her in the dying minutes as she was covered in burns and gashes as well. The few memories of the two of them together flooded his mind as he remember having to help her get over her break up with Neji.

He finally turned to last and final figured and his body began trembling in rage. _'Shizune-nee-chan.'_

Compared to hers, the others didn't look half bad. Almost every inch of her skin had been cut making it seem like she went through a blender. Both of her arms were snapped, most likely to keep her from doing medical jutsu to help the others. Her skin was charred on a level that made Ino and Tenten's burns look like they were nothing. She had dozens of kunai embedded into her, front and back and even one right between the eyes.

Not thinking twice, Naruto jumped down between Shino and Temari and the remaining five members of the Anbu squads sent to execute them. Both the bug user and the wind mistress' eyes widen seeing this and were about to yell at Naruto when the Anbu captain spoke up again, seemingly unharmed from the entire encounter, probably since he didn't get involved other for the death blows.

"It seems like the demon decides to show himself again and in aid of his 'friends'. How heroically noble of you. But it seems your to late." He emphasized his point by kicking Shizune's already desecrated body. He would live to regret doing that for the final two seconds of his life.

Soon as Naruto had seen the motion to kick his deceased foster sister's body, his anger, his rage, his primal fury rose beyond his threshold as his hands quickly slipped into his pouch. Ero-sennin's wishes be damned. He wasn't holding back any longer.

In an instant, two kunai flew towards the Anbu captain and embedded into the ground on both sides. He would have tried to make fun of Naruto's aim seeing how he missed, when he noticed a streak of golden light where the blonde haired jinchuuriki should have been. He wasn't able to think much after seeing this strange light as blood erupted from a gash in his neck.

The other four Anbu, along with other spectators eye's had nearly bulged out of their sockets as they could recognize the technique from anywhere. It was the same that had made the Yondaime Hokage a legend.

Hiraishin.

Before the other Anbu had time to recover, three more fell as blood gushed from their necks. The last one back up in fright as he stair at the blonde hair jinchuuriki, being covered in the blood from his fellow comrades. Somewhere deep in his mind, it clicked that they had been wrong the entire time and had force the teen to this point.

He didn't get much time to ponder this as the chirping of a thousand birds was heard before a hand punctured his chest, leaving him heartless. The hand removed itself as the body slumped to the ground, revealing it's owner had a calm face and spiky, yet smooth raven colored hair. Another man with gravity defying silver hair walked up behind him.

Naruto instantly recognized him and the man walking behind him with a hitai-ate covering his forehead protector, but it was different than normal. It had a scratch through the Konoha leaf. "Sasuke... Kakashi-sensei... What's going on?"

Kakashi showed no visible emotion as he checked the pulse on Chouji, seeing if there was a chance the he was alive, but to no avail. Closing his one visible eye, he slowly turned to Naruto and answered him. "We are leaving this village, and we are taking you and everyone we can with us."

The young jinchuuriki's eyes widen hearing this and looked from him to Sasuke and back again before nodding slowly as he knew he was no longer welcomed in this village. Kakashi nodded as he created two kage bunshins and had them pick up the Shino and Temari as they were to worn out to leave on their own power. "Alright then, Gai, Kurenai and Anko and whoever else they managed to get should be waiting for us. Let's go."

Both Naruto and Sasuke nodded as they followed their jounin sensei out of the village, without any reasons, mainly because Kotetsu and Izumo where some of the ones heading toward Suna.

* * *

Sakura grumbled as she worked her way through the paperwork on her desk. She should have told Tsunade to shove it when she declared her the Rokudaime. That way, she wouldn't have to deal with all this paperwork. _'What the hell?! Tsunade-sama and Sandaime-sama never had to do this much paperwork before! Why am I forced to do all this!'_

Little did she know that this was Homura and Koharu's work as they had strongly protested her becoming the Hokage and decided to give her their paperwork as well. And if she did know, there was little she could do as they weren't doing anything illegal. The maximum punishment they could get was the paperwork thrown back at them.

She growled a bit more as she heard someone rush through the door and was about to punch them through the wall when she noticed it was a panicking chunin gibbering away at something she couldn't quite understand. A tick mark developed on her forehead as the man continued and she didn't hear a single word of it. Refrain from bashing his skull in, she spoke out in a polite tone. "Slow down. I didn't understand a word you said. Now what happened?"

The Chunin blinked at her for a few minutes like she was crazy, but the irritated look on her face told him to speak. "Sakura-sama! The demon just slaughtered four Anbu as Sasuke-sama killed another before the two of them along with Kakashi-san left the village caring two of the traitor that you had order to be executed!"

Sakura's eyes widen in disbelief hearing this, along with Koharu and Homura as they watched with through the all seeing ball Sarutobi gave them. She honestly believed Naruto wouldn't fight back until he rotted away, but her eyes quickly narrowed. _'How was it that all of them were able to get out so easily.'_

Just then, another Chunin ran into the room panting for breath. Sakura quickly stood up as she looked at him, using the desk as a crutch as she looked at the man. Once he regained his breath, the man spoke up with a panicked expression. "Hokage-sama! Over half of our jounins and a few gennin have left the village!"

At this, Sakura's eyes widen and nearly bulged out of her head. Half of the jounins had abandoned the village. If that was true, they were in trouble other villages heard this. Plus it would explain how Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke had gotten out of the village so easily. She gritted her teeth in anger as she punched her desk, shattering it in half and sending it to the room below. "Gather everyone that is left and call them here. NOW!"

The two Chunin nodded and fright and rushed off, not wanting to stick around as the pink haired Hokage was oozing killer intent like it was nothing. She quickly turned around and looked over 'her' village and gritted her teeth. _'I should have know. I bet he was planning this from the start! I swear I will kill you for this Uzumaki Naruto.'_

* * *

Having seen the whole thing viva crystal ball, both Homura and Koharu quickly disappeared in a swirl of leaves to join the leaving shinobi population.

(Flashback End)

Feeling a nudge to the side, Naruto saw the bowls had been served and quickly polished his bowl off as Itachi finished his single bowl in the same amount of time. Stretching out a bit as he jumped off the seat, Naruto looked around and noticed there was a lack of people up, which was strange due to this being a pretty big town.

Shaking that thought off, he and Itachi started to head towards their hotel, when Kyuubi spoke up. **"Kit. It's time."**

Naruto's eyes widen as he felt Kyuubi's youki flare into his system almost soon as he said that and a light sheet of it surround him. Itachi jumped back in surprise at the sudden outburst and was ready to fight, but noticed Naruto's eyes were still blue and had nothing to fear as he slid his wakizashi back into it's sheath.

"Guess it's time then." Naruto nodded at Itachi's statement and was about to take off when he was interrupted. "Alright, I'll come with you, just to make sure this isn't a trap."

Naruto nodded again and headed off towards the direction Kyuubi was leading him to. Itachi quickly followed, yet kept a good distance away as he didn't want to alert anyone else of his presences. Like Tenshi, he could feel something was off, and he wanted to know what it was.

His Sharingan eyes searched around as he silently followed Naruto.

* * *

Nearby, Keisha was rushing towards Naruto's position. She no longer needed Gobi's directioning as she could sense both Naruto and Kyuubi's youki as they were close. Sending her chakra and youki to her legs, she jumped up onto the building and front of her before she continued running towards where she felt him, until she felt someone grab her shoulder.

She jerked around to se a bemused Tenshi with a cotton ball in his nose to stop the bleeding. Her eyes widen as she struggled against his grip and tried to call upon more of Gobi's youki, but was denied since her body couldn't handle it.

Tenshi narrowed his eyes as he noticed her continuing struggling and was thanking Shichibi for that short rest as it allowed him to recover a bit. "Keisha, you are not crossing the border, and that's final."

Keisha growled loudly at him before biting down on his wrist with her enlarged canines. If Tenshi wasn't a shinobi, he would have released his grip as it seem liked he was bitten by a wolf out for flesh. But instead of releasing, he just held her tightly while allowing her to slash and kick him as he held on to her. The reason why he try to knock her out was due to the fact that his other hand was grabbing her ankle as she tried to kick his jewels.

She continued struggling against him, but it seemed useless as she couldn't get free. After a few moments of resistance and a firm knee to her gut, Gobi's youki left her as she had used all of it. She slumped down to her knees as she panted for breath before looking up at Tenshi as he spoke. "Are you done, cause if not, we are going home."

Keisha growled at him, though due to her lack of air, it wasn't very intimidating. "I... hate you."

Tenshi flinched at her words, but paid them no heed for now. He was tired with everything that had happened on this short trip. He grabbed her wrist and was about to drag her with him when he noticed something red out of the corner of his eye. His eyes widen when he sensed youki nearby and looked around for it.

Taking this advantage, Keisha stood up and brought her foot straight up, into his jewels. It didn't matter that he was a shinobi, no man could stand up to a chakra empowered kick to the groin. As soon as he doubled over, Keisha jumped over next building, crossing the border between the two lands. Now inside her head, she knew Tenshi would follow her as he would not to tell her father that he had lost her. But she didn't care at the moment. All she cared about was the boy in front of her as the red youki faded around him.

"Naru-kun."

"Keisha-chan."

Both smiled lightly at each other as they stared for a few moments before rushing over and embracing the other. The two held each other tightly for a few moments before Naruto moved in and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back quickly as her hands wrapped around his waist tightly. After a moment or two, they broke their kiss and smiled lightly at the other.

After a few moments of silence, Naruto was the first to break it as he hugged her tightly again. "I thought I lost you. I'm sorry for not being able to stop him. If I had..."

She placed a finger at his lips and pushed him back a bit before hugging him lightly. "I know. I thought I lost you as well, but now we're here."

Naruto nodded lightly as he held her tightly to him as he rubbed the back of head. He smiled lightly as she buried her head into his chest. From within them both Kyuubi and Gobi rolled their eyes and quickly fell asleep as their jobs were done.

Getting up from being kicked in his manhood, Tenshi looked across the building and watched the scene strangely. It was kind of heart warming, yet at the same time he didn't understand it at all. From within him, Shichibi sighed in annoyance. Her container never listened to her, and nine out of ten times, she knew exactly what was going on.

Not to far away, Itachi refrained from smiling as he saw the scene. From the little that he saw of her from Naruto's memories, she was probably the person that he held more precious than anyone else. Then suddenly he caught a surge of charka in a small object closing in towards the two children.

Naruto smiled lightly as he separated from Keisha. "So, are we going to Iwa or Konoha?"

Keisha looked up at him before thinking about it. On one hand, everyone loved her in Iwa and would treat Naruto with respect, as long as they didn't find out he was the Yondaime's son. The down side was that she knew in the future there would be assassination attempts on him from her suitors and shinobi from Konoha sent by the hateful members of Konoha's council. Plus, her father wouldn't want her to be wedded from Konoha, civilian or shinobi.

On the other side, if they went to go to Konoha, they would both have to endear the treatment Naruto had gone through his entire life. On the plus side, she wouldn't have to deal with many suitors as most people wouldn't know who she was and they would be protected by Anbu from any attacks on them till they became shinobi.

After a minute of thinking, she looked back up at him and gave Naruto her answer. "Naruto, Let's go... What's wrong?"

She didn't have time to answer as Naruto grabbed her as a small clay bird flew towards them.

* * *

Ryo Tenshi - Jinchuuriki of Shichibi no Kaku.

Age - 16, 25 when he died in future.

Height - 5'8"

Skin - Tanned, a bit lighter than Naruto's.

Home - Iwagakure

Hair color - Dark brown with light brown highlights

Length - To his shoulders if not wearing a pony tail.

Style - Straight, kind of spiky in the front.

Build - Lean, has more of a Neji like build.

Fighting Style/Status - Very High in Doton Ninjutsu, High in other Ninjutsu, High Taijutsu, Mid Kenjutsu and Genjutsu. Likes to fight up close.

Parents - Neither as know as both died in the Iwa/Kono war.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for another late update, but seeing as this is one of my longer fics per chapter and I have many others, this one will have slowed updates until I can get a few finished. Anyways, for those people who keep asking about what happened to Tsunade and Sakura, chill out. Everything will be explained if you keep reading. It won't be right away, hell it probably won't be any time soon as I'm determining whether or not if I should do the academy, skip it or do parts of it and skip some of it. Sakura, I'm not exactly sure when I'll explain what happened to her, but Tsunade will be explained in the first run in between her and Naruto. This is not as I wanted it to be, but I'll try to get them to be longer in later chapters.

My next update will be The Youkai, Heartless, Troublesome, Naruto the Parody: Retold or an update on the Reaverstar profile (with Silver-Death-Kitsune's help of course).

This chapter is a dedication to the deceased Uchiha Itachi.

I Do Not Own Naruto.

* * *

Naruto pulled Keisha with him as he jumped off the building as the clay bird hit right where they were and exploded on contact, collapsing the roof. Both Tenshi and Itachi's eyes widen before they raced over to the explosion, the former not caring that he just crossed the IwaKono border and was in direct violation of their treaty. The two reached the building within seconds and both looked over at Naruto and Keisha and determined that they were alright before looking for the attacker.

Itachi quickly picked up another chakra surge and noticed another small clay bird. His quickly pulled out a kunai and intercepted the bird forcing it to explode before it reached its destination. Tenshi quickly picked up his movement and saw the clay bird being destroyed and narrowed his eyes as he knew who it was that was attacking them. Itachi on the other hand didn't care as he was ready and somewhat egger to fight since the two days with Naruto had kind of been stressful.

Shaking that thought off, he looked upward as he sensed another chakra signature to see a large clay bird with a man that sort of looked like a woman with long blonde hair. He was wearing what seemed to be regular shinobi clothing and an Iwagakure hitai-ate on his forehead, but with a scratch through the emblem. Tenshi narrowed his eyes as he looked up as well before growling out loud. The said nukenin looked down at both of them before smirking as his gaze landed on Tenshi. "Ah, Tenshi. It's been a while, yeah."

Tenshi growled out loud as Shichibi's youki began to slowly enter his system. "Yes it has, Deidara-_sensei_."

From the ground, Naruto's eyes widen slightly hearing that as he slowly stood up and helped Keisha up to her feet. "Are you okay?"

Keisha nodded lightly as she looked at Naruto before turning her gaze to the sky and locked on Deidara. "Yes, but what is he doing here? Shouldn't this be the time where he's being recruited by Akatsuki?"

Naruto nodded lightly at her question before his eyes widen as his gaze turned to Itachi. "You are right... But I've already changed history without even meaning to."

She blinked at Naruto's statement and looked at him oddly. Looking at his eyes and following where they were looking, her gaze fell onto the Uchiha prodigy. "Him? I thought this was his time for being inducted as... Oh god!"

"Yeah. From what Sasuke got from Itachi's notes before he died in the future, Deidara would have never joined Akatsuki if it wasn't form him defeating him in this exact spot on this exact date. The only difference was it was in the day." Naruto confirmed her suspicions as he looked over at Itachi before turning back to Deidara and back to the said Uchiha. _'Shit! If Itachi is here that means... That also means the Uchiha massacre is going to happen tomorrow!'_

"ITACHI! We need to leave now!" Naruto yelled out at the said Uchiha. Everyone there, besides Keisha who realized what was going on, looked at him in confusion. Itachi turned back at Naruto with an raised eyebrow wondering what was going on when he noticed Naruto's serious face, but still wasn't exactly sure what was going on. Noticing this, Naruto gritted his teeth before yelling once more. "Think about my memories you saw! What happened tomorrow?!"

Itachi looked at Naruto slightly curiously as both Deidara and Tenshi looked somewhat confused, trying to figure out what the hell was going on when realization began to slowly dawn on the Uchiha. "The massacre... Sasuke!"

"What the hell are you two blabbering about, yeah? That makes no sense." Deidara asked in complete confusion as Tenshi slowly began to understand due to Shichibi's influence. "Ah, never mind. You aren't going anywhere, yeah."

Tenshi growled out as he heard this and turned his attention back to Deidara as Itachi's Sharingan spun wildly hearing this as he was in a hurry as he remembered Naruto's memories. Growling even more at his former sensei, Tenshi glared at him. "What do you want you traitor?!"

Deidara half smirked at him as his hands slowly pulled out of his pouches as his hand mouths began chewing and forming his clay. "Nothing really, just you and the girl as you'd both make an excellent present for the group that has asked me to join them. And the boy as well seeing he's the same as both of you."

Itachi narrowed his eyes hearing this as his Sharingan spun faster than before as the tomoe slowly inched closer to the pupil as Tenshi growled out even louder than before as he was ready to pull out a tail of youki from Shichibi. Deidara smirked seeing this as his hands finished the process and he began to mold the clay into birds and spiders before sending them off in a massive wave. Tenshi growled loudly as he pulled out a tail of chakra from Shichibi and was about to go through the hand seals for Doton: Doryuheki when Itachi quickly reached into his pouch and threw a single shuriken, but with a spin of his Sharingan and some unseen hand seals, it suddenly multiplied into hundreds.

Deidara's eyes widened seeing this as he commanded his bird to get higher as the shuriken tore through his wave of clay creatures forcing them to exploded, rocking the town as a fiery cloud was seen where they collided. Tenshi's eyes widened slightly as well seeing this as he turned towards the almost stoic Uchiha. He would have been perfectly emotionless if his eyes weren't giving off the glint of anger, but he did not know what he was angered about. Itachi turned his gaze slightly to Tenshi before speaking out to him. "I know you are an Iwa shinobi, but I want this to be as fast as possible and waste as little chakra as I can as I have more important business to attend to. Therefore I'm asking you of your assistance of now."

Tenshi raised his eyebrow at Itachi's tone before turning his gaze to Keisha and Naruto, who both were ready to enter battle in case it was needed. Seeing this, he tilled his head towards them. "What about them? It seems that both want to..."

"I know. After this is done, let them decided what they wish to do. I will not stop him if he wishes to go to Iwa, nor should you if she wishes to go to Konoha. Now concentrate, this is far from over." Itachi responded quickly as his eyes continued to stare into the fiery cloud as it dissipated, revealing Deidara higher above with his hands pulled out of his pouches and more clay animals began to form, mainly birds and spiders but some other creature including bats and what seemed to be a snake.

Seeing this, Tenshi nodded as he began gathering more youki from Shichibi and pulled out a second tail as both prepared for battle. Soon as they did the horde of clay creatures swarmed down onto them and both Naruto and Keisha as well. Itachi quickly threw another shuriken and used Kage Bunshin Shuriken again, but this time the clay animals had slightly higher intelligence and attempted to move out of the way, but due to the speed of the shuriken, not even half made if through.

Tenshi quickly finished his hand seals for Doton: Doryuheki and spat out a large amount of mud that solidified into a mud wall, taking out a good portion of the clay animals heading towards him. But they still came as the rest swerved around it and headed towards him, only to be cut down by a youki tail and claw as Tenshi quickly countered. Itachi simply dodged and weaved around them as he picked them off with well aimed kunai and shuriken, destroyed a few in one go. He quickly turned around and threw a few heading towards Naruto and Keisha and destroyed most of them before turning back as he saw Naruto and Keisha take down the last couple of animals.

Deidara cursed lightly seeing this as he knew he would have to up the anti at this rate while trying not to kill the three jinchuuriki as he needed them alive. Growling lightly seeing that most of his problem was coming from the red eyed one, he quickly finished his molding and suddenly thousands of clay locusts flew into the sky before Deidara concentrated them on the red eyed teen as he was becoming annoying. A small smirk grew on his face believing that he would be taken care of as he prepared for his next wave to take care of Tenshi and the two kids.

As the swarm of clay locust began to swarm closer and closer to Itachi, the said Uchiha stood their passively as if he wasn't worried in the slightest while the other three eyes widen knowing what kind of damage that could create. Tenshi seeing this, began to go through the hand seals for Doton: Doryudan when Itachi scanned the swarm of locust that surrounded him, noticing their patterns before pulling out a two kunai and throwing them into swarm resulting in a massive explosion that blasted Tenchi, Naruto and Keisha into nearby walls from the force of it.

As they slowly came to, all they could see was a fiery smoke cloud where the Uchiha prodigy once stood. Naruto's eyes widen slightly seeing this and was about to jump up when he noticed the second kunai had made it throw and was aimed at Deidara. Deidara easily avoided in as it was nothing and turned his attention towards the three jinchuuriki when the smoke cloud erupted with a massive amount of ravens swarming around as he felt someone jump onto his bird.

Deidara spun around on his bird to see Itachi for a brief second before a fist met his face and he was knocked off his bird. Before he could recover the Uchiha prodigy was behind him and had locked his arms around his chest as they began to spin rapidly in the air as they rocketed to the ground. Deidara did everything he could to break his clutches, but it was no go as Itachi far outmatched him in physical strength, especially seeing that he had opened the initial gate. As the two were about to crash into the ground Itachi used him as a spring board and jumped back into the air as Deidara crashed into the ground, creating a large crater as he finished up his hand seals and breathed in deeply.

_"Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu!"_

A large steam of fire erupted from Itachi's mouth and enveloped the crater in a fiery blaze. As he stopped the blaze and landed on the ground, Itachi could sense Deidara was still capable for fighting and decided to end it as he went through another set of hand seals, this time nearly twice as much as Gokakyu as he breathed in deeply. _"Katon: Karyu Endan!"_

Breathing out, a large dragon of fire blew out of his mouth and raced towards the crater and engulfing it in a massive blaze of fire that doubled in size as a few explosions where heard, indicating he had tried to create some more. Naruto's eyes widen slightly seeing this as he marveled at how Itachi was ever beaten in the future. _'It just doesn't seem possible. I don't see how Sasuke managed to do it. There is no way he wouldn't have trained and honed his skills even if he was in Akatsuki. So how did he lose?'_

As Naruto pondered this the flames began to die down and extinguished themselves showing a badly burned Deidara. Seeing that he was down for the count, he reached into his pouch and popped a solider pill into his mouth as he walked over to Naruto and checked him over. "Alright, I won't stop you if you wish to go seeing what happened in your life. But considered the feelings of others first. If you decide to come back, I'll have my clone lead you back home." With that said, Itachi created a quick Kage Bunshin of himself as he began to walk off before he turned back slightly to Naruto. "And, thank you."

Naruto nodded lightly understanding why Itachi had thanked him. The said Uchiha prodigy smirked before turning around and rushing off with blinding speed towards Konoha, intending on getting there before anything could happen and stopped it all cost.

Even if it cost him his life.

* * *

Watching the fight from a distance, a plant like man with a back and white, split colored face wearing a black cloak with red clouds on them looked oddly at the Uchiha running off into the distance, back towards Konoha. _'Odd. What would be so important back there? I thought he already knew of the deal.'_

_"Zetsu, he doesn't know. His father informed me yesterday that he would be leaving on a mission that would interfere with my plan. But it seems there is another we can use and he'll be just as useful if not more useful than he would be as he has no trouble about killing his own clan for power."_

Zetsu's eyes widened hearing the voice before he realized who it was and nodded lightly. _'I see. Well, it doesn't really matter who it was, we need to find another now since he has taken care of our latest possible recruit, Taishou.'_

_"I know. I was watching through your eyes. It is a waste that he won't join us now, but in the end it doesn't matter. Come back, there is no purpose for you to be there now."_

Nodding in agreement, Zetsu slowly sank back into the ground leaving no evidence that he was ever there.

* * *

Looking at where Itachi had left them, Naruto felt a pang of guilt as the Uchiha rushed off in an attempt to change history. He had forgotten to tell him what Kyuubi had told him. Some events were meant to happen. His guilt increased a bit more as he looked at the clone he left him behind as he was tempted to tell it and make it dispel itself so Itachi would know that he wouldn't be able to stop it. As he was about to speak, Keisha placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled sadly at him. "Go. I'll stay behind."

Naruto's eyes widen hearing this as he looked at her in shock. "But..."

"Naruto, go. I know Sasuke is a brother to you, and I know there isn't much you can do. But I should not get in the way of the friendship you two had. Even if it means for me to stay behind and go back to Iwa, I would do it in a heartbeat to make sure you were happy." Keisha interrupted him as she placed his finger on his lip. "I know you want to stay behind and be with me, and the same is with me. But you know as well as I do, he is going to need help."

Looking at his white haired love, Naruto was left slightly speechless as Tenshi watched in mild surprise as Shichibi's youki slowly faded from him. After all the work both had did just to see each other, Keisha was willing to let it go all to waste for something he didn't quite understand, but slowly was coming to grips with. And seeing the look on the blonde's face, he was even surer that they were not from this time. His eyes alone spoke of years beyond his age. That alone was enough for him to make his decision.

"Naruto, please go. You won't get a second chance to try and prevent it from happening. I know Gobi told me that certain events have to happen and Kyuubi probably did the same to you, but there is a chance that you can prevent the Uchiha Massacre from happening to an extent, like saving a few more than what there originally was. You've already saved Itachi and he was one of the biggest threats Akatsuki had! So just please go and don't worry about me, I'll be there for you in time. So just please go." The entire time Keisha spoke, her tone was getting lower as tears slowly streaming down her cheeks. She knew if he didn't leave soon, she would soon lose her resolve and call for him back.

Seeing this, Naruto's will crumbled as he nodded lightly with a few tears building in his eyes before grasping her in a tight hug and nuzzling lightly against her. "Don't worry. I'll come back. So please just wait for me."

Keisha nodded lightly as she tried to keep from trembling under his grasp before pushing him off. "Then go! They need you!"

Naruto bit his lip before turning around as he wouldn't go if he stayed there any longer. Giving one last glance at her, he turned to the clone and motion for him to lead the way, and Itachi's Kage Bunshin did just that as the two ran off into the distance.

As Naruto left her eye sight, Keisha fell to her knees as the tears freely streaked down her face. She bit her lip tightly as she refrained from calling him back. _'I did the right thing. I did the right thing. I did the right thing. Please tell me I did the right thing?'_

From within her, Gobi stayed silent as he wasn't sure how to answer her as he'd never been in a situation quite like this before. But he had to look at the situation honestly. He knew Tenshi would tell the Tsuchikage what happened exactly, then he'd get pissed and forbid Keisha from ever seeing Naruto again than probably end up arranging her in a marriage around the time she hit puberty so she wouldn't be able to wait for Naruto to return. At times, he could honestly like the man, but at times like these he didn't and felt like he was the closes thing to a father she actually had.

Besides her, Tenshi slowly walked up to her as he saw her distress but didn't know what to say. In truth he never ever really liked anyone besides her and that was because she was a fellow jinchuuriki. But seeing the brief interaction between her and the boy and what she had said to get him to go after the raven haired teen, he honestly believed there was more to their bond then what he could see. Before he could think any longer, Keisha slowly pulled herself back to her feet and spoke in a heart wrenching tone for him. "T-Tenshi... l-let's go... h-home."

Closing his eyes, Tenshi pushed aside the brotherly and slightly heavier feelings along with his duty to guard her, as he would be the one responsible from keeping the two apart. "No." Keisha snapped her head towards him as she looked at him, trying to figure out what he meant. Seeing this, Tenshi smiled lightly before brushing his hand through her hair lightly. "Go after him. I can see where your heart truly lies, and I cannot deny it, even if it is against my orders and my own.'

"B-But w-what about tou..."

"Don't worry about it. I'll figure something out. Sure, I'm probably going to get put on suspension, but you know, for once I don't care." Tenshi interrupted her with a slight, yet sad smile on his face.

Looking up at him, Keisha was still trying to figure out why and what had made him change his mind. "Why?"

Tenshi smile turned sadder as he shook his head lightly, not wanting to say anything. "I think you understand already, it will just take some time for you to absorb it. Now get out of here before he's too far gone."

**"Child, he's right. We have to go if you want to catch him."** Gobi spoke up as Kyuubi's presence was slowly getting farther and farther away.

Having both her tenant and her brother figure both telling her to go after him, she could no longer take it as she wheeled around and rushed off in the direction he left, leaving Tenshi behind with a sad smile on his face as he watched her till she was no longer in his vision. Sighing lightly as he knew what would happen to him when he returned home, his gaze slowly turned to his burnt and badly beaten former sensei before a plan began to develop in his mind. He knew it was a long shot, but it might just work.

Walking over to him, he gripped Deidara by the arm and began to drag him back as he headed towards Iwa with a small smile on his face. "Sensei, you've bailed me out once more. I am thankful for that. But your crimes are unforgivable."

From within him, Shichibi smirked slightly before stretching out as she began planning on what to do next as she no longer had any competition in her way.

* * *

Naruto panted lightly as he rushed beside Itachi's Kage Bunshin as they jumped tree to tree, in a hope to catch the speeding Uchiha in hope of helping him. He still hadn't figured out what he could do, but he could do something, even if he had to jump in and take a few blows, he would find a way to help. A small part of him silently cursed at the fact that he couldn't use his jutsus any more as he knew they would come in handy at the moment. As he was thinking on what to do and hating that he had no jutsus he could use, the Itachi bunshin spoke up. "It seems that someone is following us."

Blinking in confusion, Naruto turned to the bunshin before looking back around and not seeing anything before turning back to him. "You sure? I don't see anything."

"Yes, there is someone following us, but their chakra reserves aren't enough to worry about as I could handle them with dispelling." Answered Itachi's clone as it continued to look forward, not even worried about the pursuer. Seeing and hearing this, Naruto wasn't to concerned as he nodded and continued to try and keep up with it, which was getting difficult as the clone seemed to be picking up the pace ever dozen trees. Either that or he was getting slower every dozen trees.

Shaking that thought off, he looked over his shoulder as he began to see movement in the distance. Narrowing his eyes lightly, he was about to flow some of Kyuubi's youki into him to increase his speed before his eyes widened as he heard the said follow call out to them, more specifically him.

"Naruto! Wait up! I'm coming to!"

"Keisha-chan! What are you doing here?! I thought you were staying behind!" Naruto yelled in surprise, yet at the same time a hint of relief and anger in his voice. The relief was obvious as he wouldn't have to worry about how she was doing, but the anger was that she could end up in danger for what he was trying to do.

Running up to them as the clone had stopped when Naruto did, Keisha panted lightly before jumping and hugging Naruto tightly. "I'm sorry! I just couldn't leave you behind. And Tenshi... he told me to come after you." At the end her voice began to weaken as she was still a little sad on leaving him without saying goodbye.

Looking at her, Naruto nodded lightly as he hugged her back before prying himself off. "Okay, just please don't do anything to get yourself captured. We still have to catch up to Itachi and help him."

Nodding in agreement both turned to the Itachi clone. Seeing that both of them were ready to go, the clone jumped back up onto the tree and began to jump branch to branch as both Naruto and Keisha slowly followed him closely, yet with slightly smiles on their faces as they looked over at the other before turning serious as they rushed forward in hopes they could do something.

Inside of Naruto, Kyuubi began pawing the ground as he knew things were about to get messy.

* * *

Itachi gritted his teeth as he neared Konoha as he reached into his pouch and pulled out another solider pill. It had taken him longer than he suspected as the afternoon air was slowly turning to dusk, but he had made it. Now he just had to get to the mansion and hoped nothing had happened. As he reached the gate, he ignored the cries of the guards, who seemed to be Kotetsu and Izumo, again, as he rushed towards the Uchiha district.

Ignoring all the cries he was getting for running into people and fellow shinobi, he finally had reached his destination and the blood drained from his face. Bodies were littered across the street, bleeding, burnt and twitching madly. And he could even see ashes of a few as black flames surrounded what used to be corpse. His body began to tremble lightly as he walked through the lines of corpses as he knew every single person that laid slain on the ground. But it didn't seem that he was the last one to walk through them as he noticed smaller foot prints heading towards the head house.

"Sasuke! Kaa-san!"

Without second thought, he rushed towards his home in a panic, hoping he would be okay. Breaking down the door, Itachi rushed in and examined the surroundings with his Sharingan as he spread his senses out as he attempted to find where Sasuke and his mother were. Hearing sobbing in the back, he slowly headed towards it as he continued to search his surroundings. Moving into the back yard without seeing a trace of an intruder, he noticed the sobbing was coming from the dinning room.

Walking to it carefully, he pulled open the door and grabbed the stray kunai thrown at him with horrible precision. His eyes quickly locked onto Sasuke as tears streamed down his eyes as he held onto Mikoto for dear life. Seeing this, his heart stopped as he noticed her lifeless eyes as Sasuke looked up at him with fear in his eyes. That look alone nearly tore him in two, but he remained in control of himself as his tomoe began swirling even madder than before as they closed in onto the pupil. "Otouto... what happened?"

Looking up at his older brother, Sasuke began trembling as he held his mother tighter than before in hope that she would come back and comfort him. His heart clenching at the scene, Itachi knelt down beside his younger brother and enveloped him in a tight embrace as a lone tear escaped his eyes. "It's going to be okay otouto. I'm here. Now let's get out of here."

Sasuke nodded lightly as tears continued streaming from his face as Itachi slowly picked him up and carried him out of the door and quickly made haste to the entrance of the house. As he exited and turned to get him out of there, a familiar voice spoke up from behind him. "Ah, it seems my son has finally made it."

Itachi wheeled around as he looked over what seemed to be three men, one was his father, Uchiha Fuguku, another was his best friend, Uchiha Shusui and finally the last man he didn't recognize, but had one visible Sharingan eye. But it wasn't a normal Sharingan. Itachi's eyes widened seeing it and seeing that his father had it as well and took a step back as he recognized the eye instantly. "Mangekyou..."

The said man grinned viciously seeing Itachi's shock. "Ah, so you know of it. That's good. Save us the trouble to explain why you are about to die."

Hearing this, Itachi instantly put Sasuke down and stepped in front of him. "Sasuke, run. I can't hold all three of them off for long. You need to get to the Hokage and tell him what has happened."

Looking across his brother, Sasuke noticed his father, but something seemed off at him and noting his brother's balling fist and a frightening aura beginning to surround him, he nodded quickly and rushed off to do just as he told him. Seeing this, Fuguku attempted to move to intercept him, but Itachi had none of that as a kunai scrapped his face as he barely managed to dodge. Looking towards where Itachi last was, he noticed that his son was on him with the wakizashi aimed for his heart. If it wasn't for the quick shushin from Shusui and kick that followed, Fuguku's life would have ended right there.

Itachi skidded against the ground and dug his wakizashi into the ground to halt himself before looking up at his father and Shusui as the other joined them. Ignoring the other two, his focus was solely on his father as he knew there was only one person that he could kill to gain those eyes. His body trembled in rage as his Sharingan continued spinning wildly. "Why?! Why did you kill kaa-san?! And then murdered our entire clan!"

Instead of seeing any remorse in his eyes, Fuguku smirked at him. "Is that what you are so angry about? And here I thought it would be for threatening your life. Ah, you're more pathetic than I thought. Those who care for others always die for meaningless causes. That is why I've decided to join Akatsuki with Shusui. This way, we can look out for our own goals along with our groups without having to worry about others, just the mission. Like a true shinobi should."

Shusui and the other nodded in agreement as Itachi's rage began to build once more and couldn't contain it as he let out a primal scream as he flew towards them with unreal speeds. Both Fuguku and the unknown Uchiha jumped to safety as Shusui shushined away, only to appear besides Itachi and back handing him. Skidding against the ground, he flew through a few hand seals as Fuguku copied them easily and both shouted out at the same time.

_"Doton: Doryudan!"_

The dragons erupted from the ground as one headed towards Shusui as the other headed to intercept it. The two collided into each other and struggled for a brief moment before Itachi's dragon over powered Fuguku's and continued onto its path, only to see Shusui had shushined once more. Appearing behind Itachi, he sliced his back as Itachi barely managed to jump out of the way from a fatal attack.

Skidding across the ground, Itachi jumped up into the air as he avoided a large fire dragon from his father and began going through a few hand seals as he breathed in deeply before exhaling out what seemed to be a massive fire dragon that out matched his father's by two fold and flew towards him in an attempt to knock him out of the battle.

_"Amaterasu!!"_

Black fire engulfed his dragon from the side as the other joined the battle and while the black flames extinguished Itachi's Katon: Karyu Endan. Itachi's eyes widen seeing this when Shusui appeared behind him using shushin once more. Bring up his wakizashi in defense and blocked the kunai slash from his former best friend before gripping his wrist, keeping him from shushining away. Seeing this, Shusui knocked his wakizashi out of his hand and the two began trading blows in mid air as they fell to the ground.

Seeing they were about to hit, Itachi brought up his and into Shusui's stomach making him double over. Grabbing his other wrist, Itachi flipped him over and slammed him into the ground before pulling out a kunai and running into Shusui. He brought his kunai down towards his heart only for Shusui to suddenly grab his wrist as he was centimeters from piercing his skin. The two struggled as Shusui gripped the wrist with his other hand as Itachi used his other hand to push the kunai down further, slowly piercing into him.

Before any more damage could be done, his father appeared and landed a kick to his jaw, sending him flying straight at the other. Before he could move to defend himself, another kick landed to his chest sending him airborne as both his father and the other went through hand seals before blowing out two large streams of fire towards him. Gritting his teeth, he flew through the same hand seals to try and counter it, but they came too quickly as he only blew out a large enough flame to keep him from becoming bar-be-que on contact.

He bit his lip as he refrained from yelling in pain as the fire consumed him. The flames raced and burned his body as he shushined himself out of the flames. Appearing on his house, he panted heavily from the burns and exhaustion from fighting Deidara, running over here and fighting the three of them. He gritted his teeth as he slowly stood up and was about to go through another series of hand seals when he jumped back as a kunai cut his chest deeply as Shusui appeared in front of him.

Looking up and around him, Itachi cursed silently as he was surrounded by the three as he slowly stood up and glared all three of them with as much hatred as he could muster. He knew he wasn't getting out of this, but he'd be damned if he was going to die without a fight. _'Dammit. I don't want to, but I'm going to have to use this.'_

Sliding into position he held his hands out like he was wielding a sword much to the confusion to the three there as he closed his eyes. Suddenly they snapped back open as an ethereal light appeared and began to form within his hands slowly taking the shape of a katana. The unnamed Uchiha's eyes widened seeing this and jumped back, alerting Fuguku and Shusui to do the same. Once they were out of swinging range as the ethereal sword continued to take shape, both looked over to the other in confusion. "Beware, that is the Totsuka no Tsurugi. It is said to be the perfect counter for Orochimaru's Kusanagi no Tsurugi. But do not be fooled, one scratch from that sword and it's all over as it will seal you away in a genjutsu like dream for the rest of eternity. I'm not sure how he has it, but this fight has to end now."

Both nodded as the pulled out a kunai in defense as Itachi rushed them and was on them in an instant. Fuguku barely parried the ethereal blade getting kicked in the gut as Itachi parried the kunai slash from Shusui. Releasing one hand from the ethereal sword, he gripped Shusui's throat and began squeezed tightly. Shusui gripped Itachi's wrist in a feeble attempt to break his grasp as he fell onto one knee as he tried to keep Totsuka from touching him. As the air began to leave him, Fuguku jumped and knocked him off as the other threw a few shuriken at the stumbling Uchiha, who could not counter them as they entered his back.

Gritting his teeth, Itachi reached back and pulled them out before sliding back into a ready stance as he waited for them to make their next move. He knew it wasn't an intelligent thing to do, but he had no choice as every time he got close to finishing one off, the others came in and bailed them out. From what he'd seen so far, he knew he could beat his father and Shusui on his own, but this other was causing the problem. He was barely getting involved, only to make sure that the others didn't die. He wondered about this as his father clearly said shinobi that helped each other are weak, but then again his father wasn't stupid and knew he couldn't beat him on his own.

Seeing that he wasn't going to make the first move, Shusui shushined as Fuguku rushed towards the lone Uchiha. Itachi brought his ethereal sword back and blocked the kunai strike form Shusui and sweep kicked him before bringing his elbow up and slamming it into his father's jewels. Fuguku stumbled back in pain as Shusui jumped back onto his feet and intercepted the swing that would have ended the clan head's life. Growling lightly, Itachi shoved his elbow into Shusui and gripped his throat once more and pushed him to the ground as he thrusted Totsuka towards his heart.

Blood splattered as his own wakizashi pierced his chest. Slowly looking back, he noticed the unknown Uchiha letting go of the hilt before gripping it again and viciously ripping it out. Coughing up blood, the Totsuka no Tsurugi slowly dimmed from his hands until it was no longer visible. His grip on Shusui's neck lightened as he fell to all fours and began coughing up even more blood. Seeing that he was finally down, Shusui brought his foot into his chest. Itachi skidded against the ground for a few feet as he fell onto his side before rolling on his back as he tried to sit up, only for a foot to be placed on his throat.

Opening his eyes, he saw his father holding him down with his throat as Shusui took Itachi's wakizashi from the other before walking to him. He gritted his teeth lightly as he tried to grab his father's foot, but all his strength seemed to leave him as Shusui walked over to him and held his own blade at his heart. Itachi glared at Shusui as his former best friend smirked back at him. "You know, I'm quite glad that we became friends. Because your death is going to give me the ultimate Sharingan as I have already taken my otouto's eyes."

Itachi's eyes widened hearing this as Fuguku smirked viciously at him. "Oh yes, you didn't read that part did you. All you know is the Mangekyou turns the user blind. Well, there is a way to regain that light. All you have to do is use a close blood relative to gain it. Most preferably sibling/younger sibling, but father son will do. So once he kills you and gains the Mangekyou, I will take your eyes and use them to see for all eternity. Now Shusui, do it!"

Shusui nodded as he lifted the blade slightly and was inches from plunging it in when ten miniature fireballs collided with him and father, sending them stumbling. Looking over to see who it was, his eyes widened as he noticed Naruto with Keisha behind him and Naruto's hand in the Tora seal. Hearing his father saying he had join Akatsuki and remembering what Naruto told them of their goals when he was in his mind, he used the last of his strength to yell. "Naruto! Get out of here! There is nothing you can..."

He couldn't finish as he began coughing out more blood as it clogged his wind pipe. As both Shusui and Fuguku put out the flames, they both smirked along with the other as they noticed Naruto. Naruto seeing this turned back to Keisha. "Keisha run. You need to get out of here so they don't capture both of us."

Her eyes widened hearing this as she couldn't believe what was going on. "Naruto! No! I am staying here! I'm not losing you again!"

Naruto turned quickly to her with a desperate look on his face, wanting her out of there. "You will go! I will not allow them to harm you!"

Without any warning he pushed Keisha into the alley and turned around before looking at the three standing Uchiha as they closed in on him. Fuguku seeing this smirked as he turned back to Shusui. "Go ahead and finish off my worthless son. We got this."

Shusui nodded as he walked back as Keisha looked frightened, not knowing what to do as Naruto walked towards them calmly, though inside he was scared beyond belief knowing that everything he had was useless. The best he could do was use Oiroke on them and hoped they were perverts and flew back from nose bleeds. He knew Kyuubi was out of the question as the Mangekyou had the not only the ability to repress his chakra, but to tame Kyuubi. _'Damn I'm screwed. I think we need to go back a few years Kyuubi.'_

**"Yeah... Well, nice knowing you kit."** Kyuubi answered as he knew the situation was hopeless since their only hope was down for the count already.

Refraining from cussing out Kyuubi for his response, Naruto kept his eyes firm on Fuguku and Madara, knowing he didn't have a shot in hell. His gaze turned to Keisha, who he pushed into the shadows of alley. He gritted his teeth lightly as she still hadn't left and was wishing she had stayed as now they could both end up being captured. Turning his attention back to the Uchiha, he continued walked towards them, even though he knew it was the stupidest thing he could do, but at least it would get one of them out of here.

From his position on the ground, Itachi's eyes widened in horror as Naruto walked towards both his father and the other. But he could tell he was afraid, but he was still doing it. Why was the only question that came to him? Could it be that he believed he could do something? Was it that he was trying to protect the girl from being captured? Was he trying to prove something? Suddenly the information of his clone came to him as it must have dispelled. His eyes widened even further as he understood why Naruto was doing this. He wasn't trying to prove a point; he was trying to repay him for not telling him everything he needed to know.

Completely ignoring the rest of the information that came from the Kage Bunshin, he gritted his teeth as he looked over at Naruto as his Sharingan span wildly. He couldn't let him do this, even if he had done the same for Sasuke. He'd refused to let someone sacrifice themselves in order to protect him. And he be damned if it would be a nine year old child. His Sharingan spun even madder as it slowly closed in to the pupil as his thoughts began to shift to his mother. She had always been there for him, but more importantly Sasuke as his younger brother was severely over looked by their father. Then he suddenly remembered her lifeless eyes and the face on Sasuke as he threw the kunai at him.

Than he remembered all the memories Naruto had showed him. The pain, agony, sorrow and anger that each of those doors represented flowed into him as he slowly began to stand up once more, forgetting his wounds and the advancing Shusui, who was slightly stunned that Itachi was back on his feet once more. His Sharingan span madder than before as his gaze turned to his father before back to Naruto as his tomoe suddenly merged with his pupil as his eyes, turning into a three bladed shuriken as his pupil became red like his Sharingan.

Itachi noticed everyone around him become slower than ever before as each and every detail of their movement was being analyzed as a surge of power rushed through him like he never felt before, but only enough for one last technique. He didn't know why, but after seeing those black flames, that was all he could think about as his vision focused on Shusui. His right eye began to bulge as its veins began to show as blood slowly leaked from the corner of his eyes as he uttered the same word the other did when he used it.

_"AMATERASU!"_

Both Fuguku and Madara whirled around to see a blast of massive black flames engulf and incinerate Shusui on contact and continued onward towards them with unbelievable speeds. Both cursed before they to used Amaterasu to counter Itachi's. As the black flames collided the instantly canceled each other out as the flames attempted to extinguish themselves. As the fire died down, both of their gazes landed on the smirking Itachi as his Mangekyou spun slowly as he looked over at both of them before it turned back to onyx and he fell to his knees once more and started coughing up more blood than before.

Fuguku and Madara narrowed their eyes at this and were about to head over and finish him off so nothing else like that could happen when they began to pick up other chakra signatures heading towards them. Fuguku cursed lightly as he rushed to grab Itachi and take his eyes while Madara headed for Naruto, only to see a single person jump in front of them. The one in front of Fuguku was wearing what seemed to be samurai armor, but was no samurai as he instantly knew who this was. And the one in front of Madara was wearing a red vest over white clothing and had long white hair flowing down to his shins.

Naruto and Itachi's eyes widened as they both recognized the men that had intervened and had just saved their lives.

The Sandaime Hokage and Jiraiya of the Sannin.

Both cursed lightly knowing that taking them down was next to impossible with the entire shinobi population on its way and knew they had only one option. They both disappeared in spirals of black flames as other shinobi quickly arrived on the scene. Soon as they disappeared, Sarutobi instantly took charge. "I want half of you to spread out and search, but do not engage! Once you find them come back and find me or Jiraiya! The rest of you stay here and help out! Any medics among us need to search out and find any survivors and get Itachi to the hospital right now!"

Not wasting any time, all the shinobi quickly shouted yes and most of the jounin and Anbu rushed off to chase the two responsible for this as a few jounin, the chunin and a few gennin stuck around to help get the bodies to the morgue and clean up the mess. Soon as this happened, Sarutobi had quickly appeared besides Naruto as the top medics quickly rushed to Itachi and shushined him to the hospital. "Naruto, why are both of you back so soon? What happened?"

Naruto winced slightly at his harsh tone, but knew it was because of what was going on and the fact that he probably wasn't expected to be back soon. As he was about to answer, Keisha had ran out of the alley way and glomped him tightly. "Naruto I was so worried! You could have been captured than Kyuubi would have been extracted!" Both Jiraiya and Sarutobi's eyes widened hearing this and were trying to figure out how she knew when her face suddenly turned red with anger and decked Naruto. "AND YOU BASTARD! YOU WERE GOING TO SACRIFICE YOURSELF TO KEEP THEM FROM CAPTURING ME AND ATTEMPTED TO SAVE ITACHI IN THE PROCESS WHEN HE CLEARLY WANTED YOU TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

Both winced at the punch as Naruto stumbled back as he covered his cheek by reflex before turning to her and looking down at the ground. "I'm sorry Keisha-chan, but I could let them capture you. I'd rather die then see you die while they extract Gobi from you."

At this, neither of the older men wanted to take a chance and quickly grabbed both of them and shushined them to the Hokage's office before someone accidentally overheard their conversation. Both Keisha and Naruto looked around as they found themselves in the office, trying to figure out what was going on when Sarutobi suddenly spoke up. "Alright, what exactly is going on here? And how long have you known about Kyuubi Naruto?"

Naruto paled at this and cursed under his breath as he knew this wasn't going to end well for them. He instinctively knew that even if they did believe his story, he knew he couldn't tell them all of it as it could have disastrous consequences. Looking over to Keisha, he nodded lightly at her before sighing out loud. "Damn, I was hoping it wouldn't come down to this. Old man, you might want to use that privacy jutsu of yours so no one else hears this."

Sarutobi raised his eyebrow hearing this, already not liking where it was going, but did as Naruto asked as if he didn't want anyone to know about what he was going to say, than he wasn't going to let anyone hear it. Once it was up, his gaze fell back at Naruto and occasionally glanced at the girl who he had guessed to be another jinchuuriki from what Naruto said. "Alright, now will you tell us?"

Instead Keisha nodded and spoke up. "Yes, the first thing you should know it that neither of us are from this time frame as we are from the future."

Both Jiraiya and Sarutobi raised their eyebrows at this, as both were quite tempted to call in a medic nin and have the girl locked up when Naruto interrupted them, noticing the look. "Believe it our not, but we are from the future. All the proof you need is to ask Itachi when he recovers as he's been in my mind and seen my memories. If any other proof is needed you can call a Yamanaka hear and have them search our memories if you like. I'd quite sure they would find out we are telling the truth."

Jiraiya raised his eyebrow further at this while Sarutobi contemplated on what he said before they both nodded at the same time as the Jiraiya spoke for them. "Alright, say if you are telling the truth. Why did you come back? Is the future that grim that you'd have to come back and attempt to change it?"

Naruto flinched at his comment as Keisha closed her eyes and looked away as she did not want to talk about it. Both of the elder men looked surprised by there reactions before Sarutobi sat forward and crossed his fingers as he looked at both of them. "Naruto. Miss..."

"Keisha, Kazekiri Keisha." As she said this since both of them instantly recognized her clan name as the same as the Yondaime Tsuchikage's. Noticing this, Keisha quickly countered them. "Tou-san can do nothing other than attempt to make a treaty with you to get me back. You need not worry about him starting a war for kidnapping me."

"And if you accept such a treaty you will lose me and every single Hiraishin kunai her in Konoha as it is both my and my tou-san's signature technique." Naruto added on, making sure that they wouldn't accept any sort of deal around those lines.

Sarutobi's eyes widened in fear before turning to depression as Jiraiya quickly spoke up for him. "You know who your father is and can use it?!"

Naruto nodded his head at the first question before shaking his head at the second. "Yes, I know my tou-san is Namikaze Minato and my kaa-san is Uzumaki Kushina. And I could use Hiraishin. It is designed that it cannot be used till adolescence is reached due to the pressure it puts upon the body is immense and no matter how hard you train when you are younger, a child's body is not meant to take that kind of pressure. It's kind of like putting a soda can under Gamabunta's foot if you want it in simple terms. Till I'm at least fourteen, I will not be able to use it again."

Jiraiya's eyes widened hearing this as he knew about that as well and he instinctively knew that both were telling the truth from being from the future as there was only two scrolls depicting on how to use Hiraishin. One was with him at all times and the other was heavily guarded in Minato's home by a massive amount of seals that only one of his blood could cross through. He turned to Sarutobi for a brief second before looking over the two of them. "Alright, I officially believe you now. So why exactly did you come back?"

Keisha sighed lightly and turned away as Naruto sighed as well before answering him. "Well Ero-sennin, it's kind of complicated. Now I can't tell you everything as it can possibly change the time line and far worse things can end up happening. All I can say was tonight was an event that had to happen. The only difference is that I changed who the murder or the clan was. It was originally Itachi with the help of Uchiha Madara that slain their family and traumatized Sasuke."

Both of their eyes widened hearing this as Naruto interrupted them before they could speak. "I didn't tell you Ojij because you would not have believed me before. But in truth, it was you that saved Itachi's future as you sent him with me. If not he would have killed every single one of them after he snapped. You could have sent someone else, but you sent him. That move alone has insured that one Uchiha will stay loyal to the leaf."

Sarutobi couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sure, he had saved lives plenty of times, but he had actually prevented someone from killing his entire clan only to have others do it in his sted. It was mind boggling to him, yet it kind of made sense when he thought about it. Nodding lightly at him, Sarutobi looked over both of them. "That is slightly good news to hear, even at this grim time, but you still haven't answered the question."

Naruto winced once more as he closed his eyes, not wanting to say anything about it. Keisha bit her lip as Naruto regained himself and spoke up to him. "Well, this event I can tell you as it is one event I want to avoid the most. Eight years from now, Konoha splits into two sides on a dispute about me. The higher ranking shinobi left after the Rokudaime Hokage, who I will not name, had practically made law after law to force me to wither away. This dispute started the next Great Shinobi War. During the war I met Keisha after both Sasuke and I almost single handily liberated a town from Kiri/Kono/Kumo forces. After that, our friendship grew during the course of the war."

"The war took a turn for the worse for us when their forces began to take control of the war even with the deterrent of me and Hiraishin. So to gain control of the war, Gaara, Keisha, Tenshi and myself struck Kiri with every tail of chakra we could pull out and took it out of the war. After that we took control of the war and were on the way to coasting to the end when we heard that they were planning on a sneak attack to regain control of the war. So in response both Keisha and I were sent to wipe Konoha out. Gaara, Sasuke and Tenshi were lost at the sneak attack, but we did level Konoha and win the war."

Sarutobi's eyes were as wide as dinner plates as he heard this as Jiraiya had lost all color on his face as he slowly began to believe it was Naruto that was meant to change the face of the world, not his deceased student Nagato. Naruto sighed lightly at them both before looking down in shame. "I know neither of you liked the idea, but it had to be done. Even Homura and Koharu agreed to it as rebuilding would be easier. As the rebuilding started, both Keisha and I were in the forest... "

He turned to Keisha as he wasn't sure to continued on and tell them about that part. Seeing this, she smiled softly before nodding and turning towards them. "We were in the forest as we had just admitted that we loved each other when two former members of Akatsuki ambushed us."

Jiraiya's smirk hearing that before a perverted smile crept up onto his face as he envisioned an elder Naruto and Keisha, which happened to be extremely accurate, making out and doing things they obviously weren't doing. But when he heard the part about Akatsuki, his eyes narrowed as he waited for Naruto to continue. Sarutobi on the other hand smiled sadly at this part before shaking his head as Naruto continued. "We were ambushed by the figure head of Akatsuki, Pein and his lover, a blue haired woman known as Konan. And from the notes Itachi left Sasuke after his death, I learned Pein's true name, Nagato."

Jiraiya's eyes widened hearing that his former students were alive before they narrowed at the part where Naruto said they were apart of Akatsuki. But then another question hit him, one he had been wondering since he found out about the existence of Akatsuki. "Nagato is the figure head? Then who is the true leader?"

Naruto sighed as he looked up at the ceiling before answering. "The true leader was the one that just helped Sasuke's tou-san help murder the clan. His name is Uchiha Madara. The same one who faced the Shodaime Hokage all those years ago. His Sharingan gave him the ability of virtual immortality, allowing him to live for so long. But in the end it wasn't enough as I killed him in the future. Now as I was saying, Pein and Konan ambushed us forcing us to go demonic on them. I had Pein on the ropes after a few moments and he was about to flee, but before doing so... He... he..."

Both raised their eyebrows as Naruto closed his eyes and couldn't speak any longer as it was too difficult for him to do. Keisha bit her lip deeper than before as she turned to Naruto as he struggled to tell them what happened. Closing her eyes, she spoke up softly. "He killed me."

Their necks nearly snapped in two as their eyes landed on her as a tear streaked down her cheek as she looked away. Naruto could only nod as his hand balled up into a fist. "Yes... and after he did... I went berserk and released the full power of Kyuubi upon them." Once again their necks nearly snapped at they turned to Naruto with shock written on their face. "Once I killed them, Kyuubi told me a ritual of how to travel back in time. I believed him and did as he said and used Keisha's blood as well as she wasn't quite dead. Once I completed the ritual, I ended up back here in this body while Keisha returned to hers."

As Naruto finished, both looked confused as they tried to absorb everything as they now both believed them without any doubt. Once they did, Sarutobi was the first to speak up. "I see. That explains why you wanted to go to the Iwa border and explains why she is here as well. Though I'm having a hard time believing this, but if Itachi can back your story, I will believe you completely. Now if this is true, is there anything you can tell us that wouldn't have an invert impact on the time line."

"Um... Let me find out." As Naruto said this, he zoned out as he searched for Kyuubi's link. _'Hey fox! Is there any information I can tell them without messing with the time line?'_

In response, he got a loud roar from a pissed Kyuubi, probably because he would him up. **"NINGEN! I was trying to sleep! Next time you do that I'm going to flood you full of my youki and create a mass of clones to gang rape you!"** Sweat dropping both physically and mentally, Naruto backed away from the unstable fox as it slowly got up and answered his question. **"As for what to tell them, do not tell them anything important like names or years. Also do not mention their deaths to them as they will become wary about every step they make, possibly changing the future once more."**

Nodding at that, Naruto regained focus as he looked over at the two of them. "Well from what Kyuubi said, I cannot tell you anything of importance as that will possibly change the time line and cause more damage then good. From what I can tell you is that in the following nine years is that get invaded by a new shinobi nation and one of the big five at the same time, a new Hokage gets announced, I go on a two and a half year trip to train myself against Akatsuki with Ero-sennin, one Kazekage dies while the other comes near death, Akatsuki starts capturing the jinchuuriki and bijuu and the next sannin appear during the time span. Other than that, I can't say anything as the impact will be too catastrophic and the time line could change severely and new threats arise."

Both Jiraiya and Sarutobi nodded in understanding before Sarutobi. "That is enough for now anyways. Now I would suppose that Keisha-chan here would like to join the academy as well."

Both Naruto and Keisha raised their eyebrows at this when Sarutobi smirked at them. "Well, you both said too much off an drastic impact on the time line will change it. So both of you need to be in the academy, even though you both know what to do to regain your skills back. Even though Keisha was in the academy in Iwa at her time, it shouldn't have any direct impact other than for possible teams in the future. And with your knowledge, you can help everyone else grow as well."

As he finished, Naruto sighed the old man had a point, even if he didn't want to admit it. Shaking his head, he turned to Keisha as it was her decision. Seeing that both were looking at her, she nodded lightly. "I would like that, especially if I can be put in Naruto's class."

Sarutobi nodded as he pulled out his pipe and lit. "That can be arranged, and seeing from what you told us, you would probably like to live together." As he said this, both blushed brightly before nodding at the smirking Sarutobi as he began to formulate a plan. "As I suspected. As of now, I have nothing but I'll be able to get you a new apartment by the end of the week. For now, I guess both of you can stay at my place. I know Konohamaru would love having company over and my daughter-in-law would be thrilled to have him off her back for a while."

Keisha nodded lightly accepting the offer as Naruto paled, remembering how bad Konohamaru was before he knocked some sense into him. Sarutobi nodded as his smirk grew and created a Kage Bunshin. "Alright then, just follow him and he'll explain everything to my daughter-in-law when you get there."

They both nodded as they followed the clone out of the room as the privacy jutsu failed. When it fell, Jiraiya turned to Sarutobi with a questioning glare. "What are you talking about not believing them? I could tell after a little while you were hanging off every word."

Sarutobi huffed indignantly as he took a puff of his pipe before turning to Jiraiya. "Well, I had to say something like that in order to keep them from believing I'm a guidable old fool. Besides, you were pulled into it faster than I was."

"That's because he knew what Hiraishin does to the user, so I believed him as there was no way for him knowing that knowledge unless Minato got pulled into the seal and we know that didn't happen." Jiraiya answered as he looked out of the window and watched Sarutobi's clone lead them to his place. "Anyways, I need to get out of here and see what I can find out from what he told me."

Nodding in agreement, Sarutobi let him go as he knew it was for the best.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Sorry for yet another late update, but it is going to continue happening with this story as I have so many others. But on the bright side the chapter sizes are at least decently long, though I wish they were longer….

As for telling Sarutobi and Jiraiya the truth last chapter, I had written myself into a corner and all other outcomes would have been worse for my story development. I didn't want to, it just happened. Also, I plan to go back on that and delete some of what I written so they won't know as much.

And those waiting for the reason why Tsunade was evil in the beginning, you will have to wait as it will be a while before it's finally explained as I don't want to ruin what I have planned. Same for Sakura.

I Do Not Own Naruto

* * *

"You lied to me Tenshi." Arashi stated as he looked towards the battered and chained form of Tenshi before he slammed his fist into his gut.

Tenshi said nothing as he felt another stabbing pain in this stomach. He didn't even have to catch his breath as he was quite use to blows like this. It was a part of his training to become tougher then anyone else for what he contained.

"Speak dammit! Why did you lie about Keisha being kidnapped by those black cloaked fools with Konoha is obviously to blame?" Arashi yelled as he drove his fist into Tenshi's gut once more.

Once more, there was nothing but silence as Tenshi absorbed the pain. He could here Shichibi within his mind to hold on as help was on the way. It didn't make him feel better that the demon had called for help, but at the moment he really didn't care. He had no allegiance to the man in front of him. Not after this.

Seeing that he was ready to punch him once more, he began to gather what chakra he had left when an explosion ripped through the wall, knocking Arashi back a few feet.

"Damn fools! Do you really think you could keep me trapped here, yeah? I'm an S-rank missing ninja for a reason you dumb fools. BOOM!"

As debris scattered through the room once more and Arashi rushed towards the maniac bomber, Tenshi took his opportunity and broke the chains keeping him bound with a burst of Shichibi's chakra.

Not having much strength left, Tenshi used a shunshin and teleported away as far as he could, just to get away from this land.

* * *

Sasuke was relieved that the medics had finally deemed him okay enough to go visit his brother. He didn't know exactly what they were worried about as he wasn't physically hurt. But that didn't stop them from doing tests on him, using this weird scan on his head and asking questions about how he felt and if he was okay. Sure, he was physically okay, but his heart was hurting.

It was the most painful sensation he had ever felt, more painful then the time when he tried to follow his brother jumping through the trees but fell and broke his leg. It felt like something had gripped his heart and begun to rip and tear at it all the while stabbing it over and over again. The more he thought of his mother lying coldly in his arms as his father stood over both of them the more intense the sensation grasping his heart became.

His blood began to boil as his eyes flashed red for a brief second as his Sharingan momentarily activated itself before it faded back to their normal onyx. His father had killed their mother and had tried to take his and his brother's lives as well.

Due to his growing rage and sorrow, he didn't notice Naruto walking over to him with Keisha trailing feeling slightly out of place.

Naruto sighed and shook his head as he noticed Sasuke and knew he was thinking of the events that had transpired two days ago. Hell, if he was him he would be doing the same as he knew from personal experience that what he had just witnessed was traumatizing and the effects had only just begun. But having a dark past himself and the knowledge of his eighteen years of life before hand, he would find a way to help the young Uchiha.

But first thing was first, he had to be himself to pull Sasuke out of his dark thoughts. "Oiy Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked somewhat startled as he came out of his thoughts and turned towards the owner of the voice to see Naruto. He was somewhat surprised to see him wearing different clothing then he normally was. He was definitely surprised not to see Naruto not wearing anything orange as he was only wearing a navy blue mesh shirt and light black shorts with some combat boots.

He noticed the girl behind him, but didn't pay much attention to her as he quickly covered up his surprise with a scowl. "What do you want dead last?"

Naruto easily shrugged off the insult as he knew that was technically true but wouldn't be the case for much longer. Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto walked besides Sasuke. "Well, I was here to see your brother Itachi as I've known him for a while."

Narrowing his eyes hearing this, Sasuke glared at Naruto not believing his story. Why would his brother know the worse student in his class? Not only this but he seemed to be acting like he knew him which was farther from the truth. "Get real dobe. My brother wouldn't care in the least for a loser like you."

Not liking Sasuke's tone, Naruto almost acted like he would have in the past and yelled at the young Uchiha. Catching himself before he exploded, he calmed his mind down before he tried to answer.

To his surprise, Keisha suddenly seeming more like her normal self walked in front of the two with an anger expression written on her face. "And just what is your problem? Naruto only stop to say hello because you looked troubled. But if you are going to act like a royal ass and discredit whatever we say, we'll be on our way."

Sasuke was caught off guard by her outburst as he honestly wasn't expecting it. Hell, it was the first time he had a girl of his or close to his age that just straight out told him off.

For some reason he found that reason to pay more attention to her as he got a better look at what she was wearing. It was nothing like other girls her age would wear as it just a plain white t-shirt with a pair of creamy white, long sleeve shorts and finally a pair of white tennis shoes. In all it matched well with the girl's snow white hair and hazel eyes.

Suddenly blonde blocked his vision of her as Naruto stood in front of her and growled loudly enough for Sasuke to catch. Realizing that he was staring, Sasuke blushed in embarrassment before calming himself down and looking at Naruto. "Sorry, I'm just… still adjusting to everything now."

Not expecting Sasuke to apologize, both Keisha and Naruto were taken back. While it was a nice change in pace, it was completely unexpected as in both of their memories of the brooding Uchiha he had never apologized once even if he was wrong.

Shaking that thought off, Naruto nodded lightly as Keisha moved out from behind him once more. "It's okay, but we better hurry. Visiting hours for non-family or friends ends at five."

Sasuke realizing the time was quite surprised at this as he hadn't eaten anything all day, so nodding lightly he motioned for them to lead he way. He would have led them himself, but he wasn't quite sure which room his brother was in. The directions they gave him were confusing.

Honestly, he didn't know hallways were given names like Jounin's Hall or Gennin Mishaps.

* * *

One hundred forty-two thousand, six hundred and ninety-eight dots.

That was how many little dots on the tiles on the ceiling of the hospital in this particular room there were. For one to count all of them was either unable to move or extremely bored.

And for one Uchiha Itachi, it unfortunately had to be both. Well, he could move, but it hurt way too much to try.

Unfortunately his very own wakizashi had struck his spine causing massive damage that the medics had an extremely difficult time to cure. If it wasn't for the fact that the blade had barely grazed his spine they wouldn't have been able to do anything at all. For that he was grateful, but at the same time he knew had been weakened drastically. Due to the fact that it was his spine that was injured, his nervous system had taken damage as well.

The medics had informed him that his body would respond slower as his body wouldn't receive his brains alerts as fast. Now this would hamper him, but he was already working on how to overcome this. A small part of him wished Tsunade was there to heal him, but after his visit in Naruto's mind he wasn't too sure that he could contain himself around her.

Shaking that thought off, he returned to what he was dwelling on. He knew he would no longer be in the top five strongest within the village as his physical ability would take a dive after this. Sure his chakra reserves would still be the same, but his taijutsu and ninjutsu to some extant had been affected.

He knew he would overcome his physical disability or turn it to his advantage, but it was still a blow to his self esteem that it would take him longer to achieve his goal in becoming the first Kage level shinobi for the Uchiha clan since the formation of Konoha.

The only bright side was that he didn't have to worry about the pressure his tou-san put on him. Itachi subconsciously activated his Sharingan as he thought of his traitorous father.

He had killed their mother, his very own wife in cold blood just to gain the final form of his Sharingan. He not only killed her but he had full intention of killing both Sasuke and himself just for more power. And not only that, he had convinced the one he thought to be his best friend to help him kill of their entire clan just to prove they were strong enough to do so.

Or was it something more that that? Could there have been something they were trying to achieve by murdering the entire clan? If so what could they benefit from it?

As he was lost in thought and as his Sharingan morphed into the Mangekyou, he failed to notice as the door opened to reveal his younger sibling along with a certain blonde and snowy haired girl.

The blonde noticed the changed eyes along with the far away look instantly and made his presence known to knock the elder Uchiha out of his thoughts. "Hey Itachi-sensei!"

Just as he planned, Itachi's eyes instantly faded into their normal onyx as he attempted to snap his head in the voices direction. He would have if his entire body wasn't in pain. But since it was he cursed out loud, teaching Sasuke a new word or two, as a jolt of pain surged through his spinal column.

"SHIT! God Dammit Naruto! Do **NOT** do that again, especially to people in a hospital bed again!" Internally, he was glad that the boy had the presence of mind to bring back to earth as he knew his Mangekyou activated. However, he was still a little pissed that he was in pain once more and wanted to reached out and strangle the boy because of that.

Of course Naruto got a slap in the back of the head by both Keisha and Sasuke for that making him glare at the two.

Rubbing his head gingerly as their slaps had stung a little; he nodded at Itachi's statement before bowing lightly in apology. "Sorry sensei, but you kind of were…" He didn't finish the end of his sentence knowing better then to do so as it would make him seem a little too knowledgeable.

Keisha catching on felt a little sheepish as Itachi grunted in acknowledgment.

Sasuke on the other hand was confused as his brother had verbally confirmed whatever Naruto had left off on. Not only that, his brother was responding to Naruto calling him sensei and didn't reprimand him for doing so like he had done for so many other kids and even some gennin that asked him for help. Narrowing his eyes at this, he would confront his brother or Naruto about this later; more then likely both as he would want the full story from both ends.

Putting that aside for now, Sasuke walked besides his brother before giving Keisha a quick glance. Of course all in the room noticed it, including Naruto who was refraining from growling as Keisha rubbed his back gently, refraining from laughing at the poor blonde who was getting a little too over protective.

Itachi could only mentally shake his head at his brother. He finally was taking interest in a girl and it had to be one that he had no shot in hell at getting. Sighing, the elder Uchiha spoke in his normal bored voice. "Naruto, why exactly are you here?"

"Hey, I can't come and see how you are doing sensei and drop by to say hi?" Naruto said in an all too innocent voice making Keisha shake her head at the idiot she called a boyfriend.

Even though he couldn't glare at him, Itachi did his best to make sure Naruto got the feeling he was doing exactly that. Feeling him shrink back a tad gave the Uchiha some satisfaction as it got the exact reaction he wanted out of him. Feeling somewhat better, Itachi spoke in an almost indifferent tone. "I know you better then that Uzumaki. You came here for something, now what is it?"

Naruto snapped his finger at being found out so easily. He absently wondered why he was acting more like a kid with each second that past by, but figured it to be his mind adjusting to his young body. Plus he could once more start pranking people again and could get away with it, sometimes. Just as long as the old man Hokage wasn't the one to catch him.

Shaking that thought off as his more child like mind continue coming up with rather daring pranks, Naruto sighed as he pulled out a bundle of cash before tossing it to Sasuke as Itachi couldn't exactly catch it at the moment. "That the Hokage's payment for the last mission. He sent me to give it to you as I was on hand and it dealt with me anyways… Oh, and the old man said he was going to drop by here later to discuss something with you. He wouldn't give me the details, but I figure it something important."

As Sasuke pocketed the money, he narrowed his eyes while his brother grunted in response once more. What mission could his brother had been assigned to that dealt with the blonde haired dead last of their class? He did notice the blonde wasn't in class the last two days, but had just thought he was skipping class like he had done before. But then again Iruka always chased down the blonde during breaks in the class to drag the said boy to class, but he hadn't done so.

While he was thinking about what his brother's mission could have dealt with the blonde, he missed Itachi speaking in a slightly annoyed tone. "Seeing that it is only three in the afternoon and the academy doesn't let out till four, shouldn't you be going now?"

Of course he knew that the academy would have been closed today, but he kind of wanted Naruto out of the room. And sensing that his brother was trying to piece everything that happened together along with what he was doing with Naruto, he just wanted him to leave so he could handle him. But sensing that Naruto had other reasons for staying, probably to make sure he didn't go off the deep end like the version of him in Naruto's memories, he mentally sighed as Naruto answered him in a lax tone.

"They canceled school today because of what hap…" Naruto's words died at the end as he momentarily forgotten Sasuke was in the room.

The room went deafly quite as all attention fell upon Sasuke as a light killing intent surrounded him.

While it was nothing special as they all had dealt with much worse, it coming from Sasuke was a shock on its own. If anything from Naruto's recollection, Sasuke rarely showed emotions and very rarely ever got pissed, only frustrated. To Itachi, it was further shocking as Sasuke was nothing but kind if not a little depressed. Keisha didn't know Sasuke all that well as she was only around him for a short time, but during that time the Uchiha never seemed to lose his cool.

All of them were knocked back into reality by Sasuke's cold and menacing voice that was softer then a pin drop, but loud enough for all to hear. "Don't. Talk. About. That. Ever!"

Naruto couldn't help but shrink back slightly as Sasuke, even for his inexperience at controlling his killing intent, had focused it upon him and was hitting him with every ounce. Mentally he wasn't afraid, but his body seemed to be so he made a mental note to start training harder then before as it was getting on his nerves that he seemed to have little control over himself other then the normal functions.

Getting over that, Naruto regained control of himself and stood up straight as he looked over at Sasuke and nodded before turning to Itachi. "Alright sensei, I'll guess I'll talk to you at another time."

"Hn, see you Naruto, Keisha." Itachi responded, slightly glad that they were leaving so he could deal with everything that was going on.

Soon as they left, Sasuke began pacing frantically back in forth as he sputtered incoherent words that he struggled to understand. All he could get was an occasional word that seemed to deal either with Naruto being an idiot or something about the massacre. Itachi had half a mind to call for help as he wasn't in best condition to deal with this when he caught a few sentences that Sasuke had mumbling.

"Who does he think he is? Aniki doesn't need someone like him around. He's just a distracting loser."

Narrowing his eyes hearing this, Itachi turned his head to his brother, ignoring the extremely sharp pain in his neck that it caused. "Sasuke, don't ever say that about him again. He is more then you think. Without him, I would be dead as of right now. In fact we would all be dead without him."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he heard this and turned to his older brother as he silently cursed at himself for letting that last part out. While he meant for the first part about him not dying because of Naruto's actions, he didn't mean to let out the little slip that could end up helping Sasuke figure out what happened those nine years ago.

Quickly covering it up, Itachi decided to continue hoping that Sasuke wouldn't remember what he had said. "Otouto, Naruto is distracting but it was because of his distracting nature that saved my life. He was at the Uchiha district, coming to help you. Do you know why?"

As Sasuke shook his head not knowing why, Itachi couldn't help but let a small smirk grace his lips as what he was about the say was the truth. "It's because he thinks of you as a friend, otouto. And to him, every friend is precious enough that he would do all he could to protect them, even if it meant his life."

Sasuke was in shock. Naruto, the loser of his class, considered him a friend. While he knew the blonde had made attempts to talk to him on occasion, he just ignored him as he believed him to be trying to leech on his popularity.

But now knowing that he was trying to become his friend he felt a knot in his stomach for blowing him off all those times. And even still the blonde thought of him as a friend and even went to help him with almost certain death awaiting him. His face drooped as he looked down at his shoes, feeling a lot worse then before but it was almost physical like pain he was feeling before.

Watching his brother, Itachi's smirk turned into a smile as his brother looked somewhat sorrow for everything he had been saying and probably for ignoring Naruto in the past. Shaking that off, he continued watching his brother till his face finally settled on one face before speaking in a brotherly tone. "Now then, I think you owe him an apology."

Sasuke nodded and was about to head for the door when his brother chuckling stopped him. "Not right now otouto, later will be fine."

Itachi, being somewhat comfortable now as the pain died down a little so that he could move a little bit, watched as Sasuke nodded and walked over to the window and looked out of it. Remembering the blush on his face as he was looking at Keisha, Itachi grinned in a sadistic way, but for now decided to keep it to himself for ammunition later on down the road.

That was what he was going to do until he saw him blushing again and using the windows reflection to see what he was blushing about, the elder Uchiha grinned to himself as he couldn't help but embarrass his brother more. "So otouto, interested in girls are we?"

Sasuke light blush turned into a full blown one as he realized he had been caught looking at the girl once more. While he had to admit she was different from the other girls so naturally he was more curious about her, mainly because he wanted to figure out why she didn't act like the other girls did around him.

It didn't help that in his opinion that she looked better then the other girls in his class. Wanting to get his brother off his case, he turned to him and quickly shook his head, trying to cover up his blush. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Seeing that Sasuke's voice was much higher then normal, Itachi couldn't help but laugh at his little brother.

* * *

"Naruto?" Keisha's voice echoed through the clearing as she tried to find the blonde.

She knew he was training and he was here as the old Hokage had told her that it was his favorite place to be as it was secluded and others really didn't come there. She had to admit, with good reason why no one came there. It was in the middle of nowhere within the forest and the wildlife was plentiful. In fact, she was slightly worried as she had seen a few wolves and even a tiger along her way here.

Hearing a small explosion not too far away, Keisha jumped onto a nearby tree and bounded towards the direction she knew it came from. It was only a few leaps before she was at a clearing and the person she was looking for was in the center.

Naruto panted heavily as he wiped the scuff marks off his face. He was close to regaining it, but he was still a long ways off. Concentrating for a second, he placed his hand in a cross seal before a clone popped into existence. Extending out his left hand, his clone began moving his hands in an erratic sphere like shape as he concentrated his chakra to his palm.

A blue orb began to develop in his hand as his clone continued to erratically shift its hands, guiding the chakra around and around. Wisps of chakra gently swirled around in almost every direction but ever so slowly picking up speed and strength as it compressed towards the center until a dazzling blue orb of chakra was formed and the clone dispersed.

He knew this feeling very well. After many failed attempts, this was right. It was... perfect. He couldn't help but smile as he looked at the spinning orb of pure chakra. But now, there was one final test.

Shifting his stance, Naruto stared down the training log in the middle of the clearing. With a quick strike, for a nine year old striving to become a ninja, the blue orb met the wood and began to grind into sending pieces of bark flying across the clearing.

Keisha was astonished as she watched the orb tear into the log with ease. While she had seen the technique before, she never really comprehended the true power and force of the jutsu. She was sure that it was an A-rank on its own and could easily kill its opponent with a critical strike. But then her thoughts came to a stop as the log suddenly exploded into splinters cutting into the flesh on Naruto's arm.

Without hesitation, she jumped down from her perch and ran towards Naruto as he slumped to the ground, clenching his bleeding arm. As soon as she was at his side, she knelt down in front of him before she spoke in a panicked voice. "Naruto! Hold on and I'll get you to the hospital..."

"Keisha, stop." Naruto responded in a low but pained whisper. He knew she meant the best, but she was panicking and that was only going to lead to more problems.

She instantly became quite as she looked at Naruto with worried eyes as her heart was beating rapidly. She knew that he was in terrible pain, but why wouldn't he want to go... Her face fell as she knew why he didn't want to go there.

It wasn't just the fact that he didn't like hospitals, which was true, but because he wouldn't get proper treatment right away and when he did, he would be asked how it happened and if the medic ninja didn't like the answer, they could have the Anbu use their hypnosis technique and have Naruto tell them what happened.

Looking into Keisha's eyes, Naruto knew she understood why he couldn't go to the hospital like this. But another problem remained. He could not heal his arm properly without removing the splinters of wood that were lodged into his arm and some into his chest.

Knowing his options were limited, he bit his lip before turning to his white haired girlfriend. He wouldn't deny it, he was hurting and while it wasn't the greatest pain he had ever felt, this younger body wasn't use to taking pain like he was use to so it hurt a hell of a lot more. "Keisha, go get the Hokage and tell him I had a training accident that no one else can learn of. At the very least, he'll bring a medic in that won't ask how the hell I did this to my arm."

Understanding where Naruto was coming from and wanting to help him, Keisha nodded hurriedly. "Alright, I'll be right back."

"Thank you..." Naruto responded in a soft voice before he gently leaned into her and pecked her softly on the lips.

Keisha's heart fluttered from the gesture and momentarily forgot what he had asked her to do. For that brief moment, she wanted nothing more then to dive into him and mesh her lips against his. Even if they were only children in body, they were adults in spirit and they could not stop thinking like they were still in their elder bodies.

But reality snapped back into Keisha and she stood up, ready to rush towards the Hokage tower when a lone figure ruffled through the bush, growling loudly.

Both children slowly turned their heads towards the lone figure and both could only gulp as they looked down a lone grizzly, sniffing the air as a sweet smell had caught its nose. Its head lowered towards both of the young children as it bared its fangs as its eyes gazed upon Naruto's bleeding arm.

"Oh... FUCK!" Naruto yelled out to the world as the grizzly's attention was almost completely on him.

While he was satisfied that it was mostly ignoring Keisha, he was in no condition to fight a full grown grizzly. Hell, most gennin would be killed and eaten by a damn grizzly and as much as he hated to admit it, a gennin could probably beat him.

A small part of his mind told him to play dead and the bear would leave him alone, but the scent of a recent flesh wound would only entice the bear to stay there and attempt to eat his flesh until its stomach was filled. He could call upon Kyuubi, but the fox would not be able to give him much chakra to make much of a difference.

So there was only one option. They had to run.

Breathing deeply and ignoring the agonizing pain in his arm and the left side of his chest, Naruto turned his head towards Keisha ever so slightly while keeping his eyes firmly on the grizzly. "Keisha... When I say to run, you run and head towards the village. I'm going to try and out run it through the trees and lose him."

Seeing the look of worry in her eyes, Naruto could only bite his lip as he turned towards the bear, only to see it stand upright on its hind legs and let out a vicious roar.

"RUN!"

Both Naruto and Keisha bolted away from the bear in different directions and both taking to the tree tops to keep the bear from easily getting to them.

But something happened that Naruto hadn't predicted after only a few bounds on the tree. The grizzly had not chased him, rather it went after...

He didn't waste a second as he turned around and raced towards the sound of Keisha screaming and the roaring of the bear.

Keisha cursed mentally as Naruto's plan had back fired. Even so, she was knew Naruto was out of danger and that was good. But she knew that Naruto would not hesitate to throw himself into danger as she was in trouble as the bear was far quicker then either could have anticipated.

She knew how to increase her chakra flow to make her faster and was doing so; the problem was the grizzly was keeping up with her. It wasn't catching her, just keeping up and even then it was losing ground. That was good as sooner or later, the bear would give up and if it chased her into town, there would be trained shinobi waiting and would take care of it in seconds.

Seeing the bear was quickly beginning to fall behind, Keisha smirked as she began to pick up the pace even more. That was one thing she always was glad about. She was faster then almost everyone else and had ultra quick reflexes to maximize her combat potential in taijutsu. Not that this was a moment she was going to stand it fight, it was just good that she could out run wild animals even with her young body.

But then it happened. The branch she had landed on suddenly snapped and she plummeted to the ground. She shrieked loudly as she hit legs first and a loud snap filled the forest.

Gripping her leg, Keisha could help but cry out as tears spilled from her eyes. Her right fibula had snapped and pierced through her skin. While she had mild fractures before, they were nothing compared to the extreme pain coursing through her entire body now.

Then the one thing that could only make things worse had caught up towards her and slammed against her, sending her rolling on the ground as it skidded to a halt.

Naruto could only watch in horror as he watched Keisha crash through the tree tops and heard bone snap as he raced towards her. To make things worse, the bear was on her in seconds and knocked her senseless as a thousand pounds of pure muscle rammed her. And to add onto his horror, he was too far away to do anything.

There wasn't a thing he could do as he watched the bear slowly stalk towards her, drooling from the mouth as Keisha was barely conscious from the blow she had received. His body began to shake as he rushed towards her as fast as he could go as a mantra filled his head.

_'Dammit! Why am I so slow?! Why am I unable to save those I care for when it matters the most?! Why, dammit, why?! Come on, I need more speed! I need to be faster! I need to be stronger! I need to have more power! I need to be stronger and faster so I can protect those I love! I NEED MORE POWER!'_

With every word and every step, his chakra level continued to rise more and more as dust particles began to slowly swirl around him. Naruto didn't even notice it as all his focus was aimed at the grizzly and his lover. He didn't just want to save her, he needed to save her and he was generating power from the thought alone.

As blue chakra dazzled around him, Naruto knew he wasn't going to reach Keisha and time as the grizzly raised its paw. He needed to distract it, if only just for a second. But he had no long range jutsu...

Remembering the seals that Itachi constantly used while training him in his advanced version of tree walking, Naruto focused and molded chakra in his lungs as he went through the same seals that Uchiha used that day.

Taking one last deep breath, he formed the tiger seal as his eyes glowed a dazzling electric blue before loudly declaring his attack. "Katon: Hosenka!"

Everything was a blur for her, but she knew she had to get up otherwise she would be dead. The grizzly had caught her and would devour her if she stood still. Feeling a moist yet hot breath on her neck, she couldn't help but shiver as she slowly looked up to catch the sight of the bear standing on its hind legs, ready to slam it paws into her and crush her.

She couldn't help but feel afraid, believing this could be the last moment of her life. But more importantly, she was afraid that Naruto would never forgive himself for letting this happen. All she could do was pray that he would live his life and get over her untimely demise.

As if the Gods themselves had different plans, she heard Naruto's voice carry over the foliage before seven large flames slammed into the bear, knocking it off balance as it roared in pain. Then suddenly, Naruto appeared, with a fierce chakra blazing around him, and slammed his right shoulder into the grizzly, knocking it onto its back.

Keisha couldn't help but gasp as she recognized the chakra quite well. It was Naruto's chakra, but not his as of now. It felt like his before they traveled through time. But not only that, it felt like it had regained it potency and had became even greater then it ever was. It was as if... He was fighting for something more then what he was back then.

The sight of the blue chakra blazing around Naruto would have frightened any inexperienced shinobi and even some of the more experienced ones just because it was coming from a young child that wasn't even a shinobi. But to the grizzly, it was meaningless. He was the toughest and he was hungry and no little cub was going to stop him.

As it stood back up and reared itself up onto its hind legs once more, it roared violently as it lunged towards Naruto with claws extended and fangs bared.

Everything became deafly silent for Naruto as everything began to slow down for him. He wasn't sure if it was because he was about to die or if he was activating so latent bloodline, but it did not matter as he couldn't react. But he could still hear some noise, it was just extremely faint. But he was sure of what the sound was as it became ever so louder by the passing second.

It sounded like that of birds chirping on a Sunday mourning.

Blood suddenly splattered on Naruto's face as the bear suddenly dropped to the ground with a great thud. Both Naruto and Keisha could only look on as shock as they weren't sure what happened until their eyes slowly began to focus and a lone figure pulled his hand out from the back of the grizzly's skull with a sickening plop.

As Naruto began to slowly recognize features of the man, the world slowly began to dim as the darkness closed in on him. He tried to fight it, but nothing was working as he felt himself falling to his knees. With the last of his remaining strength, he looked up to see an all too familiar masked face and silver hair that defied gravity. The largest smile graced Naruto's face as he fell to the ground as he could no longer stay awake.

Kakashi had rescued them.

* * *

Kyuubi awoke from his slumber within the cage as he felt this surge of chakra through his vessels body. It was not unlike the boy's chakra from before the time travel, but it wasn't possible for him to carry some over from that time. The jutsu wasn't designed for the user's chakra to be brought back with them.

This puzzled the great fox as he looked into it, long after the boy had passed out after his silver haired sensei had saved him and his mate. There should be no reason that the boy had called upon his own chakra, but not from this body. So the question remained, where did it come from?

His old body would have had to survived to time travel and that just wasn't physically possible. He had used the jutsu twice before in desperate times, both to get away from one man that tried and succeeded into turning him into a slave and neither time did his old body's power transfer back with him. But in this case, the boy shouldn't be able to have his power as he was the one...

Kyuubi stopped in his thoughts as he forgot one huge part of the formula. Both Gobi and he had used the jutsu, not Naruto and Keisha. So it was their true bodies destroyed, not the humans. And if they're bodies weren't destroyed, what happened to them?

He wasn't too sure himself as he never brought anyone with him as he traveled back into time. But it stood to reason that their bodies would be destroyed as well. But that chakra surged from Naruto changed the entire game and was doubting if his theory was sound.

Beginning to grow irritated, Kyuubi paced through his cage trying to solve his conundrum. Then a voice caught his attention.

"It seems something has caught your ire, aye fox?"

With a quick look in the direction he heard the voice, Kyuubi growled loudly as he slammed both paws against his cage as he quickly recognized the man in the shadows. **"YOU! DAMN YOU! HOW ARE YOU HERE HOKAGE?!"**

The said 'Hokage' merely chuckled at the fox's response as he walked out of the shadows. "Ah, don't get all pissed that I'm here. I'll only be here shortly... It is too bad that I won't be able to speak to my son, however. As for how I am here... I designed the seal for part of my conscious that I sealed into the seal would awaken when Naruto used eight tails of your power."

Kyuubi growled even louder and banged against the gates that contained him. Oh, he wanted nothing more then to be free and rip the man in half for sealing him within the boy. No matter if the boy had slightly, very slightly, grown on him, he wanted nothing more the freedom and that would be forever denied thanks to the man in front of him. **"COME HERE YONDAIME! I WANT YOUR BLOOD!"**

"And why would I do that? I'm not a masochist my friend. But since you don't want me here, I won't tell you what I've learned." Minato simply replied and shook his head softly and shrugged at the fox.

The fox instantly stopped attacking the gates as his crimson eyes focused onto the blonde haired human. How he hated being forced to listen to one but he wanted to know what was going with Naruto more then he wanted revenge on the Yondaime. Besides, he could get it afterwards. **"What do you know, human? Speak quickly otherwise I will cut out your tongue and drain your blood from your body to drink."**

"Well... That's quite disturbing. I don't know how Naruto has put up with you all this time." Minato answered as he shrunk back from the fox demon.

Getting a deep growl from Kyuubi, Minato sighed and knew he should play around as his time was limited. Besides, whenever his son died, he could pick on the demon some more and get to know his boy better. Sighing lightly, he shook his head before an iron door suddenly materialized in front of him. "Instead of telling you... I'll just show you."

With a firm pull, the door barely opened and even with all his strength, the door only opened a hair. But that was all Kyuubi needed to see within it. **"No way..."**

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it myself... Your time travel jutsu worked. But it had a side effect as two of one being cannot exist at the same time. ...So something had to be done with Naruto's old body. But this..." Minato explained as he looked into the crack himself.

Inside the iron door, Naruto's eighteen year old body was chained by the limbs as he held onto what seemed to be Naruto in his nine year old body, who was clutching onto him tightly as if he was frightened. But to make the picture even weirder, besides the fact that both were in their birthday suits, was that it seemed that there stomach was fusing into one another.

**"Is unbelievable... The power is unfathomable. How is this possible? No time travel has ever ended like this before?"** Kyuubi question as he looked over at the Yondaime, hoping he might have a theory as for once, Kyuubi was astonished and had no clue how to handle this.

Minato only shook his head as he pushed the door as hard as he could just too barely close it. Panting lightly, he turned to the fox and shook his head. "I do not know myself, but if I had to take a stab at it... I think it is because the two Naruto's agreed to exist with one another. That's why it seems that Naruto is more childish then he really is... They are fusing, fox and when this Naruto reaches the age that Naruto was when he came back... His power will multiply by ten fold."

**"And with that power... He would be even stronger then any living creature... Including myself. ...There must be a way to stop this. That kind of power cannot be born!"** Kyuubi roared as he tried to break through the gate and reach the door.

But as if sensing this, the door vanished as Minato shook his head. "As much as I hate to agree with you... You must find a way to stop the fusion from completing. ...Because once it happens, it will not be Naruto any longer and there is no telling if this Naruto will have the restraint and the will to keep from using his power like the masked one."

**"Wait, why only me?!"** Kyuubi roared once more as he tried to slash at Minato but was stopped by the gate once more.

Shaking his head, Minato only sighed as his body slowly began to destabilize and evaporate. "Because my time here is done... It is up to you and Naruto now to stop this from happening. ...And I hate to ask you this... But tell my son I love him and I'm sorry I couldn't see how he has grown."

Kyuubi scoffed and was half tempted to tell Minato to blow himself, but he couldn't find the words to do it. Growling, he clawed the ground as he glared straight at the forth. **"Ningen, that boy has grown far greater then you ever could be, that is all that needs to be said. ...And I might tell the boy your message, but only when I feel like it."**

Minato could only smile before his body became nothing but particles that drifted away. Kyuubi frowned at this, but now at least he knew what was going on. Now he would have to find a way to deal with it. But there was still one problem that he could not solve.

When did both Naruto's agree to exist with one another?

* * *

Both Naruto and Keisha were glad that the Ninja Academy had reopened. It had only been three days since the Uchiha massacre, Konohamaru had been absolute hell those three days. And then count being chased and having to fight the grizzly bear yesterday, things weren't looking up for them.

Naruto's arm had completely healed after the splinters were removed, thanks to a certain fox that was very reluctant to heal him for getting into trouble once more. Keisha had a brace placed on her leg as it would take some time for the said bone to harden so it would break as easily. Of course the medics had requested they rested today, but neither wanted to deal with Konohamaru for one more day.

They were also glad that the Hokage had gotten them an apartment and they would be able to live there after class let out. While both were excited and overjoyed about this, they were also very, very embarrassed and nervous about living with each other. Thankfully, it was a two bedroom apartment so they could sleep in opposite rooms and eliminate some of their tension.

However, it would still be odd to start their relationship when they were only young children. While they felt much older and truly were older mentally and spiritually, it was just going to be a tedious process that the two would have to overcome.

Having Naruto lead the way, Keisha was ignoring the looks that some of the other kids were giving her. While she mostly didn't care of what they thought, it was a little awkward or all these people to be looking at her the way they were.

Most didn't care; others were looking at her intrigue while others were looking at her in disgust for following Naruto. She frowned at and when they reached the door, she placed her hand on the door to keep him from opening it and speaking a very light tone so only he would hear her. "Naruto… Are you sure we've done the right thing by coming here?"

Catching where she was going, Naruto only shook his head as he walked over and hugged her lightly. "Don't worry about it and try and ignore the looks… If they look at you the same way, tell me okay. I'll handle it, alright? I don't want you to feel any more uncomfortable then you already are."

Smiling softly at the blonde, Keisha nodded to him before releasing her hand from the door. "Okay… But don't do anything too drastic okay. I've already received a few looks…"

Seeing her look down at the end, Naruto closed his eyes before reopening them and leaning over and lightly kissing her on the lips. While it felt gauche for his body, it was just right for him mentally. He would just have to get pass the limitations of his body. "Don't worry about it then. If it starts really bothering you, I'll take the fall."

Keisha cringed at this, but she really didn't any time to respond as he opened the door and beckoned or her to enter. Sighing as she would have to wait for later to talk to him about this, she entered the room and Naruto followed suit. She instantly recognized some of the faces from past experiences.

Shino was there and seemed just like the way she remembered except much younger.

Kiba was there making her sigh as the boy always hit on her before he died in combat at Sakura's hands.

Shikamaru was there, sleeping which made her wonder what happened to get rid of the boy's laziness in the future.

Hinata was there as well. She was a little worried as she knew the girl had a serious crush on Naruto and wondered what kind of trouble that was going to cause in the future.

Sasuke was apparently back in class which made her feel a little better thinking that there might be the chance that he would recover in this time line.

The final one she recognized caused her to growl as her entire body went rigid. Haruno Sakura.

Her instincts told her to attack as she knew this was when she was weakest and wouldn't become the threat she did in the future, but her reasonable side told her not to. She was slowly giving into her instinct and was ready to attack when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She instantly knew it was Naruto's and regained her composure as she took her eyes off the pink haired girl.

Hearing the bell ring, Naruto quickly led her to the seats near the end as Iruka entered the room. She couldn't help but smile as she saw Iruka, knowing him to be an important part of Naruto's life and had basically was his father when he was younger.

"Alright class, quite down." Iruka spoke in a calm, pleasant manner which seemed to work as everyone began to quite down.

Taking a moment to take attendance, Iruka turned Keisha and nodded. "Class, we have a new student with us today. While she is a few years younger then the rest of you, she is quite gifted. Please give a warm welcome Kazekiri Keisha."

As Iruka frowned, knowing the clan name very well, the rest of the class look over at the white haired girl. While he knew there was missions here and there to try and gain another clan into their village, why in the hell would they go after the current Tsuchikage's family?

Naruto twitched at this and felt like throttling Iruka, but he thought better of it as Iruka didn't know that she was having a little trouble adjusting to everything. Still, he had to do something to draw the attention from her as she fidgeted in her chair. Of course it came through his ever devious, fox like mind making him grin as he placed his hand in a familiar seal below the table. He just hoped it would work.

A loud pop caught everyone's attention in the center of the floor where the most gorgeous blonde haired woman could be seen through the smoke surrounding her. As the smoke cleared, Iruka nearly passed out while most of the boys looked at her with wide eyes as she was completely naked. The girls in the class were just as shocked so they didn't really act when the girl suddenly popped out of existence when a loud smack was heard.

Naruto was rubbing the back and front of his head as Keisha had slapped him and due to the amount of power, his head smashed into his desk giving him twice the pain and a crack in the desk. As he was rubbing his head, trying to get the ringing out of his ears, Keisha whispered to him. "Next time… Don't do that again otherwise I'll do something worse, got it?"

The blonde nodded his head hurriedly, knowing that Sexy no Jutsu was going to be off limits due to the danger it caused… Towards him.

Iruka noticed this little exchanged between Keisha and Naruto, but said nothing as he had no real proof that the blonde was at fault. Sure, the woman had the three whiskers on each cheek, but that didn't automatically mean it was Naruto's prank. There was just no way the blonde could be in two spots at one time. He wasn't even a gennin yet and that was at least chunin ability.

Shaking his thoughts off and wiping his noise, making sure there was no blood, Iruka put up his attendance clipboard and smiled at his students. "As Mizuki is out today on a mission, I've decided to move today's lesson for tomorrow as we have a special guest speaker today."

Naruto's face fell as he knew who it was instantly as there was no mistaking his presence. He had to put up with the bastard for a few years of his life and even though he was another one of his father figures, he could only mentally groan as there was about to be grand entrance and probably a giant toad that was unwilling to be involved in the said entrance. He just hoped it wasn't Gamabunta…

Unaware of Naruto's thoughts, Iruka continued on. "He is considered one of the greatest shinobi this village has ever produced and even trained the Fourth Hokage. Please welcome…"

"BEHOLD!" Naruto nearly face faulted as smoke covered the center of the floor and knew he was quite accurate with his prediction as the white haired pervert become visible.

Doing a slight dance and ending in an awkward pose on top of the armored toad he usually used, Jiraiya smirked as a few sparklers went off behind him. "I am Jiraiya of the Sannin, the great toad sage!"

Naruto was slightly happy to see Keisha slammed her head into the desk as the rest of the students looked on in aw. However, seeing that the man's training made him into who he was, it was quite embarrassing to see him act more childish then he was. And he was now nine years old again!

Keisha just couldn't believe it. All the stories Naruto had told of Jiraiya were quite accurate. She really began to discredit everything she had heard the gamma-sannin had done to Iwa in the war as a stroke of luck as there was no way this ridiculous man could have done what he done on skill alone.

Jiraiya almost frowned seeing Keisha slam her head into her desk as Naruto only placed his hand in front of his face to keep from being embarrassed. Still, he at least knew Naruto knew him on a somewhat personal level from what he gathered and Keisha probably was told stories of him. Putting that aside for now, Jiraiya gave everyone in the class room a smile.

Iruka, however, was picking himself off the ground, grumbling about all the top shinobi being show offs. Dusting himself off, Iruka regained his normal smile as he looked over the class. "Because Jiraiya-sama is here with us today, we'll be having some demonstrations of ninjutsu, demonstrate what you can all do along with a few stories that he is willing to tell us."

"I just hope they're suitable for children…" Naruto mumbled under his breath knowing the pervert very well and knowing the majority of his stories involved a woman in the nude and certain things following afterwards.

Of course Jiraiya heard Naruto's mumble and nearly face faulted before grumbling under his breath about brats that knew him far too well for his liking. Shaking that off, Jiraiya smiled at the kid while mentally he was cursing his sensei for ordering him to do this. It would just be some much easier, to him at least, just to take them out of class and train them. "Now, seeing that I don't want to be cooped up in a small room, I have a special place of mine that I'll be taking you to. Now if you will all gather down her near me, I will take you there."

Every student did as they were told, Naruto hanging in the back with Keisha having an idea what was about to happened. He just really, really didn't want to get motion sickness right now. However, he was pushed into the group by Keisha, who really didn't mind all too much.

Jiraiya nodded at everyone before using a single seal. "This will be the first jutsu demonstration today so brace yourselves… _Shunshin no jutsu._"

In a pop, every single child was on the ground in a clearing near a waterfall, groaning in protest as their eyes swirled wildly. Iruka only sighed as he glared at the smirking Jiraiya before his face fell seeing that both Naruto and Keisha were unaffected, for the most part.

Naruto was merely swaying around, trying not to trip over his own two feet while Keisha just looked sick and ready to throw up. Iruka frowned at this knowing that shunshin always made everyone sick the first time they were put through it both neither was effected like the rest meaning they had more tolerance or they've been through a shunshin it at least one.

It wasn't long till all the children were back up on their feet, some having thrown up, and led near the waterfall. At the waterfall, Iruka motioned everyone to sit as Jiraiya walked out onto the water. Once again, mostly everyone was in aw at this.

"Now everyone, I want you to pay close attention as I will be demonstrating some ninjutsu that you might learn in the distance future and a few that made me and those who I trained into who we are now." Jiraiya spoke with a smile on his face before he made a single cross seal and three versions of him appeared.

While a lot of the students groaned, thinking it was a simple bunshin no jutsu, Naruto rolled his eyes as the pervert had to use his all time favorite jutsu.

Jiraiya shook his head at everyone before he had one of his clones walk over to a tree and explode, surprising mostly everyone as the tree collapsed. "That was Kage Bunshin and Bunshin Daibakuha. Shadow clones are physical imitations of the user while the great explosion takes advantage of the chakra that was used to create the clone and destroy an unsuspecting target."

The rest of the clones disappeared in plums of smoke before Jiraiya went through a series of hand seals before biting his thumb. In another plum of smoke, the same armored toad he had left in the class room had been summoned to the area, earning a lot of uhs and ahs from the students that didn't know of summoning.

"This is a summoning, one of the techniques that made me who I am today along with Tsunade and even Orochimaru. Now, a lot of you will more then likely sign a contract of your own and it will be different then mine as there are hundreds of different summoning contracts in this world."

Getting bored with the demonstration, Naruto leaned back and looked up at the clouds as he knew of all these techniques as the toad sannin had trained him in them. After a few moments, he got an elbow to his gut and was forced to watch the demonstration as Keisha glared at him before whispering. "Hey! At least try to pay attention otherwise you might make people suspicious!"

Nodding as he really didn't feel like arguing with her, he was thankful as the white haired pervert was on his final jutsu. "Now, for a little information on this last jutsu before I use it. …I am not its creator; my apprentice developed this before he eventually went on to event a jutsu that ended the war with Iwagakure. Now, before I use it, I will say that the only way to learn this jutsu is to become my apprentice… Which is part of the reason I am here today."

Naruto mentally sighed as everyone looked excited, hoping to become Jiraiya's apprentice as he had personally trained the Yondaime Hokage. He already knew that he was his apprentice in the future, so it more then likely wasn't going to be any different now. Plus, he had an idea that the old man wanted to keep and eye on him to try and learn more about what happens in the future.

Seeing a familiar blue orb being created in the sage's hand, Naruto watched as the Rasengan tore through a tree like butter and shattered the area it after having connected with it.

Getting his students to give Jiraiya a round of applause, Iruka smiled before taking center stage and walking besides Jiraiya out on the water. While he was disappointed that there was the possibility that he was going to lose at least one child, he knew better then to question the Hokage's decision. "Now class, we'll be having a little demonstration to help Jiraiya with his process. Yes, there is a chance at least one of you will spend a lot of your academy days training with the toad sannin. However, you will still be coming to class two times a week to learn from the text books."

"Now, we will be going alphabetic..."

"Excuse me; may I call upon the children?" Jiraiya interrupted as he really didn't want to watch all the children perform basic jutsu. He wanted to get through it and have Keisha and Naruto go first as they were the reason he was there.

Iruka simply nodded, not wanting to say no to one of the legendary sannin. Also, he was figuring that Jiraiya had somewhere to be and he wanted to call out the ones he thought had some potential to save time.

Looking over the group, making it seem like he was trying to choose who he wanted to go first, Jiraiya motioned at Naruto. "Hey you! Blonde haired gaki that wasn't paying attention through the demonstration! You're up first."

Many of the other students snickered hearing this as Naruto stood up and walked out front. Not caring about their snickering, he noticed that Sasuke and Shino were the only ones not laughing, not counting Keisha as she had to make him pay attention. In fact, he was paying so little attention that he nearly missed what Jiraiya had said. "So gaki, how many jutsu did I use?"

"Seven, eight if you include the shunshin to bring us here." Naruto answered immediately as he began to focus chakra to his feet. Hearing the majority of the class beginning to snicker and laugh, he could only roll his eyes as he knew he was correct.

Jiraiya only smirked before nodding. While he wanted this to go as fast as possible, he had to make it seem that he was being fair to the others. "Yes, I did indeed use eight. Now can you name the others as you've already got the first right?"

Everyone in the class became silent as the sannin said Naruto was correct, leaving Keisha and Sasuke smirking as they knew the blonde was correct. Naruto only rolled his eyes before taking a step onto the water. "You use Kage Bunshin, Bunshin Daibakuha, Kuchiyose, Gokakyu, Gamyu Endan, Rasengan and Water Walking."

Iruka's eyes widened as Naruto had named all seven correctly and began to walk out onto the water, albeit struggling to keep his balance. He hadn't thought Naruto could perform such a difficult chakra control exercise and name all seven of the jutsu that the toad sage had used. Something was off about this as Naruto a few days before he left could not have named those techniques as easily as he did, if at all.

The smirk on Jiraiya's face had grown as he could see that Naruto was purposely going showing off, probably to get back at a lot of the kids for the hell they gave him. Hell, he knew he was as if he could go back in time to when he was the boy's age, he would do the same. So he was all for Naruto getting some well earned revenge. "Correct, now let's see what other jutsu you know as it seems you are doing Water Walking decently."

Naruto nodded and smirked as almost every single person in the class was shocked, excluding Keisha and Shino. Placing his hand in cross seal, he created a single shadow clone. He wanted to attempt the Rasengan next, but he knew he shouldn't as there would be questions on where he learned it so he skipped that and went with a new jutsu he had learned from being used on him enough.

As multiple fireballs flew from his mouth and into a nearby training dummy, Naruto stopped Hosenka before thinking about what other jutsu he wanted to use. Before he could think of one, Jiraiya placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder, basically informing him to stop. "That's good gaki. Now, does anyone want to try and top what they just saw…? And no blood line techniques."

Out of the entire class, all but three where stunned. And out of the three, only two stood up that believed they could top what Naruto had done. Both Keisha and Sasuke stepped forward, the latter's chakra begin to surround him excitedly as he looked over at Naruto. He finally had someone to compete with in class.

Iruka nodded at both of them before motioning for Sasuke to go first as Naruto and Keisha stood to the side, knowing exactly what jutsu Sasuke was going to perform first. With a few hand seals later, a blazing flame burst from Sasuke's mouth and evaporated the water it touched.

As soon as it finished, Sasuke smirked as he turned over towards Naruto before Jiraiya, who was slightly impressed. "Hm, a pretty complex fire jutsu, especially for one that is only a shinobi in-training. Do you have another?"

Sasuke frowned as he heard this before looking away as Gokakyu was the only jutsu he knew outside of the basic three the academy gave. He wanted to know more, but that was the only jutsu that was taught to him and now he didn't even want to know it anymore because of who taught it to him.

Nodding as he figured as much, Jiraiya patted Sasuke on the back before turning towards Keisha. "Well young lady, let's see what you know."

Keisha could only smirk as she did two simple hand seals before a figure began to form from the ground besides her until it formed a perfect replica of her. But as soon as the clone was created, she grabbed it before throwing it far enough away as she went through a few more seals and slapped her palms to the ground.

Suddenly, the ground beneath the clone spiral around it and slowly began to drag the clone towards the center of the vortex. It took some time, but the clone was eventually buried underneath the ground but even then, Keisha knew she hadn't destroyed it. "I'm still working on that one... It isn't as strong as I like it to be."

As mostly everyone there sweat dropped from what she said, Jiraiya could only chuckle at her. "Most gennin don't know jutsu like that, so don't worry about out. You three are far ahead of the curve from what I've seen... So I've decided, not to just take a single apprentice… But a team. And you three are it."

Iruka's jaw dropped as he heard this and the entire class was in shock, Shino included. From what he had been told, Jiraiya was only going to take one at the most if that. But now it seemed that he was impressed with three and wanted to see how all three would prosper under his tutelage. But carefully looking at his choices, he could begin to see why he had done it.

Sasuke had just witnessed his entire clan outside of his brother be murdered and probably would not handle social life too well. Besides, Jiraiya was more capable of handling someone that had seen the harshness of life.

That brought him to quick realization of why he had choice Naruto. While the boy hadn't shown this much skill until just now, the blonde haired boy needed someone that would train him fairly and to the fullest extent of his abilities. While Iruka held no grudge against him and even was beginning to care for the boy, he wasn't sure he was really helping him learn.

And the final choice, the daughter of the Tsuchikage, Keisha. There was no doubt in his mind she was who he thought her to be and therefore was better off to be with the toad sannin, especially when Iwa shinobi would be sent to bring her back home. And if they didn't succeed bringing her back... It was quite possible their cold war with Iwagakure could turn hot.

Shaking his head, he stood in front of his class before beckoning towards Jiraiya that he wanted to speak to him later before confronting his groaning students. "Alright class, we'll be heading back for lunch. And who knows, if you are good on the way back I might just call it a half day and send you home."

Not a single protest was offered as they all stood up and quickly got into a line. Iruka had a large bead of sweat on the back of his head before smirking as he found something that would work on the class to keep them in check. Giving one last glance at the three students Jiraiya had picked, he led his current students towards town, knowing where he was.

As soon as he knew they were out of ear shot, Jiraiya turned towards Keisha, Naruto and Sasuke before shaking his head as the blonde haired purposely moved himself in-between Keisha and Sasuke having seen the boy eyeing his girl. Having an idea for a new Icha Icha, he stored that away before he motioned for someone to join them.

All three turned to the direction he motioned to as a person walked out of the foliage, his silver hair defying gravity as it always did and his face stuck firmly in a certain book. Naruto could only slap his forehead as Keisha softly sighed as he still was reading the same book series as he was before.

"Yo, Jiraiya-sama! When is the next addition coming out?" Kakashi asked as he put away his book as he stood besides Jiraiya and took in the three students Jiraiya had picked and he was pretty sure it was a good team choice from what he saw from their demonstrations and what happened yesterday.

"Soon enough my young apprentice." Jiraiya answered in a Darth Sidius type of voice before his attention focused onto all three of them, more particularly Naruto. "This is Hatake Kakashi... And when you three take the gennin test in two years time, he will become your jounin sensei and he will be working closely with all three of you as I train you and test your mental stabilities."

No one liked this, none more so then Naruto. But Naruto and Keisha understood there reason why they were going to have to be watched as they had been through a lot and now there was a chance that they would be subjected to it again.

However, Sasuke did not like this at all and voiced his opinion. "What?! Why do we have to have our mentality checked? I'm fine..."

"Your brother requested it and I will not object. Besides, I doubt any of you three are _fine_. One of the reasons all three of you have been taken out of the academy for training is because you are flight risks and could come back to haunt us. So by having me watch over you three for the next couple of years along with Kakashi, the Hokage hopes for you to be _fine_ when it comes time for you to become ninja." Jiraiya commented as he knew were Sasuke was going with his argument. It helped that Itachi filled him in on how his brother had been acting since the massacre.

Kakashi nodded in agreement as he looked over at both Naruto and Keisha. "He also knows that there is a good chance that Iwagakure shinobi will be sent after Keisha here from now on to recover her, so he wants to have her on a team that is suitable for dealing with such an attack. And believe it or not, but you three have the capacity to become not only Iwa's worse nightmare, but a dangerous team that could be feared around the world as the sannin were until Orochimaru defected."

Mentally, Naruto already knew this as when he was teamed with Sakura and Sasuke that was true. Not a single village dared attack them when all three were united and honestly in his opinion, Keisha was stronger then Sakura. But he couldn't act like he knew this so he made himself look shocked and that wasn't hard to do for him.

Glad that Naruto and Keisha were playing along, Jiraiya stretched out a bit before smirking. "Now let's get to work. I want all three of you to have water walking down by the end of the day so that you could avoid senbon being thrown at you."

Naruto froze as he heard this and looked at both Kakashi and Jiraiya with wide eyes as he knew exactly what they were getting at. "You wouldn't dare!"

All he knew was by the end of the day, he was going to have a few senbon surgically removed.

* * *

"Is this him?" A young blonde haired teen with rather pale skin and emerald eyes asked as she poked a stick a young man with brown hair and many bruises over his body.

A larger man with ripped muscles and a dark skin and a white beard looked at the young man for a moment before taking the stick away from the girl and breaking it. "Yes this is him, Yugito. The one with Shichibi inside of him and the one that called out to our demons."

Yugito looked up at her sensei before looking down at the brown haired man with a tilted head, wondering how he was able to tell so with such ease. But she quickly forgot about that as she noticed that he was barely breathing. "What do you think could have happened to him, Kirabi-sensei?"

"I don't know," Kirabi answered before he lifted the young man over and onto his shoulders as he looked towards the burning village of Iwagakure, "But I do know... Iwa is uneasy and war will come if what I was told is true. We needed to learn more, especially about the time travelers so we can make a decision on which side to help."

"Huh?" Yugito blurted out as she didn't understand what her sensei was talking about.

Kirabi only rolled his before patting the young teen on the head. "Never mind, I'll explain it to you later. Now we better head back. God knows brother is going to be pissed that we've been gone so long. You know how over protective he is when it comes to me and you."

"Yeah... I wish daddy would stop worrying so much. It isn't like something bad is going to happen to us." Yugito commented before she looked at the young man on Kirabi's shoulders. "You know, he would be pretty cute if he wasn't so banged up."

Kirabi's heart skipped a beat as he almost tripped over his feet at what Yugito said. Glaring at her for a few moments to make her uncomfortable, he sighed before he began to lead the way back towards Kumogakure.

God, he could only hope his brother didn't take it harshly that his daughter was beginning to notice guys in that way.


End file.
